Rachel's New Destiny
by Starlit Anabelle
Summary: Rachel from the Animorphs dies, but is born again in a different universe. Who's is it? A must to read!
1. Death and Reborn

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*Before Rachel dies*  
  
Time stopped. The Ellimist came to Rachel. "You." Rachel said accusingly. "Yes." "Who are you? Who are you to play games with us? You appear, you disappear, you use us, who are you, what are you?"  
  
Then, for what seemed like a very long time, the Ellimist told her. Rachel saw. She understood. But she knew he wouldn't save her. That he couldn't under the arcane rules of his millennia-long war with Crayak.  
  
"Answer this, Ellimist: Did I. . .Did I make a difference? My life, and my. . .my death. . .was I worth it? Did my life really matter?" "Yes. You were brave. You were strong. You were good. You mattered." Ellimist answered. "Yeah. Okay, then. Okay, then."  
  
Ellimist watched as Rachel's small string of space-time blackened and curled into nothingness. Then he watched as the same strand began elsewhere, shining as brightly as it had before.  
  
*In the DBZ universe*  
  
Bulma lay in the hospital with her new daughter. "She's beautiful. What's her name?" Gohan asked as her watched the baby sleep peacefully in Bulma's arms. A name popped into Bulma's head. "How about 'Rachel'?" She asked. "That's a nice name. I like it." Goku said. "I don't really care." Vegeta said, who was hoping for a son.  
  
"Okay, Rachel it is." Bulma announced. "It's strange. That baby looks nothing like Bulma or Vegeta." Gohan observed. "I guess not. But she's my daughter, nonetheless." Bulma smiled and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
author's note-Okay, how was that? Short, I know, but I'm still getting ideas. I'll have the next chapter posted soon, so come back soon! Ja ne! 


	2. A New Super Saiya-jin?!

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AGES  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Gohan-eighteen  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
The adults- ~old~  
  
Rachel sat up in bed. Her alarm clock was beeping. She shook her head. She had had another one of those strange dreams again. It's was about a black girl, a short boy with dark hair, a tall boy with blue eyes like hers, her, a talking hawk, and a weird blue alien that looked kinda like a blue mouthless centaur.  
  
In her dream they were all standing in a barn filled with sick, injured animals. They were talking. "Okay, well, anyway, Rachel, you were very brave. You were also very lucky. The news reports say you 'fell into' the pit because you were trying to see the kid. Everyone is focused on how amazing it supposedly was that a kid could ride an alligator. . .crocodile. The kid's going to be on five different talk shows." The tall boy told her.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Who are you?" She asked. The short boy looked amused. "Rachel, remember me? It's me, Marco. And that's Jake, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax-man. We're fighting the Yeerks. Somebody hasn't been getting enough sleep. . ." "Huh? What are Yeerks?" Rachel asked. Suddenly a ship landed in front of the barn. It looked like a huge metal cockroach. "It's a bug fighter! Everybody morph!" The tall boy named Jake yelled suddenly. She woke up.  
  
'That dream seemed so real.' Rachel thought. She had had it every night since she had turned ten. Her little brother C. Trunks walked into her room. "Are you going to sit in bed all day or what? We gotta get downstairs. Dad's training us in the gravity room today, remember?" He demanded.  
  
She stood up. Her tail twitched. "Okay, okay. I'm up. Tell mom and dad that I'll be down in a minute." She yawned. "Kay." He replied, running downstairs.  
  
Rachel got dressed and walked downstairs. "Hello people." She said as she entered the dining room. "Good morning." Bulma said. Vegeta just grunted. "Mom, I had that weird dream again." Rachel said, eating her breakfast. "Again? That makes every night now." Bulma commented. "I know. I wonder if it means something." Rachel said.  
  
They finished breakfast. Rachel and C. Trunks followed their father to the gravity room. Vegeta set it on 200 times normal gravity and began to train with the new robots Bulma had made him. C. Trunks and Rachel sparred with each other. After some thinking, Rachel decided to show her dad a new trick she had learned. "Hey Dad, I learned something about a week ago that I want to show you." She called over to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked over at his daughter. "Fine. Show me." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Okay. Tell me if you've learned this already." Rachel said. She clenched her fists and let out a yell.  
  
Her already blond hair stood up. She began to glow. Her blue eyes turned turquoise. The brown fur on her tail turned gold-colored. "What?! W. . .When did you learn to become a Super Saiya-jin?!" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh, so that's what it is. Like I said, about a week ago." Rachel said. Vegeta thought for a moment. Rachel-his daughter-was the first female Super Saiya-jin ever. It was amazing. "Try to land a punch on me." He challenged.  
  
Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What do I get out of it?" She bargained. "I'll allow you to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament if you can hit me." He offered. "Deal." Rachel agreed. She began punching, Vegeta dodging every punch.  
  
Suddenly she punched Vegeta in the nose so hard that he went flying back and crashed through the wall of the gravity room. C. Trunks gaped at her. Rachel looked at her dad and powered down. "Uh oh. Oops, sorry Dad." She apologized.  
  
"You're going to get in trouble. Mom just fixed the gravity room two days ago. She's gonna be mad. . ." C. Trunks taunted. "Hey, it was an accident! Plus, dad did tell me to try and hit him. I only did what he asked." Rachel said defensively.  
  
"You're gonna get in trouble. You're gonna get in trouble. . ." C. Trunks taunted in a singsong voice. "That's it pipsqueak!" Rachel said, chasing C. Trunks out of the gravity room. "Mom, Rachel's trying to kill me!" C. Trunks yelled, running into the kitchen and hiding behind his mom. Bulma turned around to look at Rachel. Rachel froze.  
  
"Rachel, you know better than that!" Bulma scolded. "But Mom-" "Don't 'but Mom' me young lady. Go to your room!" Bulma said, pointing upstairs. "Oh all right." Rachel said, walking to her room. She walked inside her room, shut the door, laid down on her bed, and picked up a magazine.  
  
"Hey kid, you made it. You're going to the World Martial Arts tournament." She heard Vegeta say through the door. "Okay! Thanks Dad!" Rachel replied, setting down her magazine. She walked over to the window. She was glad she was going, but something bothered her. It was the dream. "One of these days I'm gonna find out what it means. One of these days." She whispered.  
  
author's note-Gee, what could that dream mean? *looks at eager faces and raised hands in the audience* Well guess what? I'm not going to tell you cause you'll find out in the next chapter! *looks at disappointed faces in the audience* Hey, don't worry, I'll have it posted up soon! So, R&R! I may have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow, so, until then! Ja ne! 


	3. The Tournament!

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old~  
  
  
  
*Three months later*  
  
Rachel, C. Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha, Android Eighteen, Krillin, Marron, Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi, Puar, and Oolong are all going to the World Martial Arts tournament. "I can't wait to meet this Goku guy that I've heard so much about! But Gohan, do you have to wear that outfit?" Rachel asked. "Of course! It's style!" Gohan answered.  
  
"Um, no, it isn't." Rachel replied. "Look, we shouldn't turn into Super Saiya-jins at the tournament." Gohan said. "Why not?" Vegeta demanded. "He's right Vegeta. If you guys turn into Super Saiya-jins, then people may recognize you from the Cell Games. Then my house and yard would be swarmed by reporters." Bulma answered.  
  
"If they do, I'll just blast them." Vegeta replied. "I'll help!" Rachel joined in eagerly. "Vegeta, behave. You're being a bad influence on Rachel." "She's always been like that. But there will be no transforming into Super Saiya-jins." Vegeta announced.  
  
"Hey, maybe now I'll have a chance. I mean, fighting a Saiya-jin is like fighting a brick wall." Krillin said hopefully. Rachel smirked. "Don't count on it."  
  
"There's the island!" Goten exclaimed, pointing to the island they were coming up on. "Bout time." Rachel muttered.  
  
*At the World Martial Arts Tournament*  
  
Rachel, C. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Yamcha, Ox King, Chi Chi, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron were all walking down the sidewalk through the crowds. Rachel stopped and bent down to face C. Trunks and Goten. "Now, you two had better not get lost, otherwise Mom will have a fit and get mad at me for not watching you two. Understand?" She asked.  
  
"What do we get out of it?" C. Trunks said, mimicking what Rachel usually did when asked to do something. Rachel glared at him. "If you don't, then it'd be sparing you a whole lot of pain when we get home." She replied. "Oh, alright." Trunks sighed. Rachel smirked at him. "Good."  
  
They continued walking until they went as far as to where sidewalk wasn't as crowded. They saw a figure under a tree. "Mr. Piccolo!" Goten greeted. "Hi Piccolo. Have you seen Goku yet?" Rachel asked.  
  
"No, I was hoping he was already with you guys." Piccolo answered. "Nope." They all walk some more down the sidewalk. Suddenly, a figure appears out of nowhere under a tree. It's Goku. "Dad!" Gohan yells. "Hi Gohan! Man, you've gotten taller. You're practically a giant!" Goku says. "I'm glad you're back Dad." Gohan said.  
  
Rachel stepped up and shook hands with Goku. "Hello. Are you Goku?" She asked. "Yes. And who are you? Gohan's girlfriend?" Goku asked with a grin. "No. My name is Rachel. Vegeta and Bulma's daughter." Rachel answered.  
  
Goku studied her. "Rachel? Wow, you've really changed! Last time I saw you, you were just a little girl! I can barely recognize you!" He exclaimed. Rachel grinned.  
  
"Goku." Chi Chi whispered. "Hi Chi Chi! Hey, I think there's a little me hiding behind you. . ." Goku said, pointing to Goten, who was hiding behind Chi Chi. "This is Goten. Goten, this is your daddy." Chi Chi told Goten softly.  
  
Goku stepped up. "Hi, I'm Goku." He said. There was a moment of silence. Then Goten ran into Goku's arms. "Daddy!" Goten cried. Goku held Goten up to his shoulder.  
  
Baba floated up. "Now remember Goku, you can only stay here for one day." She said. Goku glanced at her. "Yeah, I know." Goku said. Baba floated off. "Hey, if we don't register soon then we'll be late." Piccolo said.  
  
The group walks over to the registration desk. "And you are?" The man at the desk asked Gohan. "The Great Saiyaman." Gohan answers. "Who?" Goku asked. "The Great Saiyaman. That's my super hero name." Gohan answered. Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed.  
  
The man wrote Gohan's entry down. Rachel, C. Trunks, and Goten stepped up. "Ah, three more for the junior division." the man said when he saw the three. "What?! Junior? I thought we would get to fight against the adults!" Rachel frowned.  
  
"No, the rules clearly state that children fifteen and under must fight in the junior division." the man said. "But rules are boring." C. Trunks replied. "They must have changed the rules." Bulma said. "Hey Goten, we're going to be stuck fighting the kids." C. Trunks said to Goten. Goten's smiling face fell. "Really?" He asked disappointedly. C. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Names." the man said. "Son Goten." "Briefs Trunks." "Briefs Rachel." (A/N: In Japan they say their last name first, just to clear up some confusion.) The man wrote down the names. "All right, down that hall."  
  
"I'm going to walk around and check out our opponents. I'll meet you guys outside of the locker rooms, okay?" Rachel asked. "Okay. Don't take to long!" Bulma said. "Don't worry, I won't." Rachel said, running off into the crowd.  
  
*In the Animorph dimension*  
  
Cassie was wrapping a bandage around a wounded animal in her barn. She sighed. It had been one month after Rachel had died. (A/N: I know Rachel lived thirteen years in the DBZ dimension, but time runs differently between dimensions. Rachel is lived out her life in the DBZ universe after being reborn, but in the Animorphs' dimension, only a month had passed. Complicated, I know, but just bear with me.) Suddenly, time stopped. Cassie knew it was the Ellimist. Sure enough, an old looking man appeared. She knew that he was just wearing a disguise, that he was something much more powerful.  
  
"Hello Cassie." Ellimist greeted. Suddenly, Jake, Tobias, Ax, and Marco all appeared in the barn. "What's going on?!" Marco demanded. Cassie pointed to the Ellimist. "Oh." Marco said.  
  
"What do you want from us this time Ellimist? There must be something big going on if you're going to use all that energy just getting all of us here." Jake asked sarcastically. "We do not interfere with other species-" The Ellimist started. "Yeah right." Marco interrupted. "But true, there is something big going on in another dimension." Ellimist finished.  
  
Okay, so what is it? Tobias asked. "There is a monster about to be launched on the earth in a different dimension. My friend, Supreme Kai (A/N: I'll just call him SK), wants you to be there to help destroy the monster. He has watched you're battles and he's decided that you should come over to that dimension." Ellimist offered. "A monster?" Jake asked.  
  
Ellimist nodded. "A monster created by an evil wizard. If it isn't stopped, then it could somehow affect your dimension as well." The Animorphs looked at each other. "I'm for it." Cassie said quietly. I don't want to miss out on all the fun, so I guess I'll go. Tobias announced sarcastically. "Lets do it!" Marco said. I go wherever Prince Jake goes. Ax said. "Then it's all settled. We'll go. Where are you taking us?" Jake asked.  
  
"There is a martial arts competition going on. That's where it's all beginning. Do any of you have experience in martial arts?" Ellimist asked, not that he needed to. The Animorphs looked at each other. "I took martial arts with Rachel when we were eight." Jake said. "I was in the same class as Jake. That is, before my mom supposedly 'died'." Marco said. "I've been taking martial arts ever since I was five." Cassie spoke up. Marco raised an eyebrow. "You don't like to fight, yet you take martial arts?"  
  
"Martial arts is not to be used for the pleasure of fighting, only self defense." Cassie replied, repeating what one of her old martial arts teacher use to say. What is martial arts? Ax asked. "Oh man, Ax, you've never seen Jackie Chan before? Yet you have over a hundred channels on your TV?" Marco asked incredulously. Ax shook his head, a habit he had picked up from the humans.  
  
"Supreme Kai thinks it would be good cover if you one of you sign up." Ellimist said. "I will." Cassie said. "Okay." Ellimist said. Suddenly, they appeared on a sidewalk crowded with people. "Good luck." the Ellimist wished, vanishing.  
  
author's note-So, whaddya think? In the next chapter, guess who meets who. In case you haven't already recognized, this is taking place during the Buu saga. So come back soon, cause I'm sure to have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow, so R&R! Come back soon! 


	4. Guess Who Meets Who...

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old~  
  
  
  
*DBZ universe*  
  
The Animorphs were getting plenty of stares from passersby. Ax was still in his original form. Marco pulled Ax behind a booth so that Ax could morph to human. A couple of minutes later, Ax and Marco walked out, Ax as a human dressed in black Spandex shorts and a white t-shirt, and no shoes. Tobias also morphed to human, wearing almost the same thing as Ax. "Oh man, you guys are gonna need shoes." Jake said.  
  
"I'll get some for them." Cassie said, walking into a clothing booth. She quickly found two pairs of cheap tennis shoes in Ax's and Tobias's sizes. Ax and Tobias gratefully put on their new shoes. "I gotta a question. How exactly are we gonna FIND this SK guy?" Marco asked as they left the booth.  
  
"SK?" Ax asked. "Yeah, short for Supreme Kai. We don't know what he looks like." Marco replied as they walked up to the registration desk. "Well, there seems to be a lot of competition in the Junior Division. Name?" the man at the registration desk asked. "Johnson Cassie." Cassie answered. (A/N: I'm just making up Cassie's last name, I don't know what it really is.) The man wrote down her entry and pointed down a hall. "Down that hall." he said.  
  
Cassie was about to head down the hall when Jake grabbed her wrist. "Wait. Don't you think we should be looking for this SK guy first?" he asked. "You're right. Let's go." Cassie said.  
  
Tobias looked over his shoulder and caught a flash of long, blond hair. Then it disappeared. "Rachel? No, can't be. Man, my eyes are beginning to play tricks on me. I hate this human morph. I feel almost blind and deaf." he muttered.  
  
"Hey, Ax-man, if this SK guy is friends with Ellimist, then he's probably powerful, right?" Marco asked. Ax hesitated. "Yes." "Well then, wouldn't he enter the tournament?" "Perhaps." "You're saying we should see if any of the adult competitors is SK?" Jake asked. "Why not?" Marco asked.  
  
Jake walked up to the announcer. "Excuse me, but where are the fighters for the adult competition?" Jake asked. The announcer pointed to the line in front of the punching machine. "That many people?!" Tobias asked.  
  
Suddenly a man walked up to them. He was about four feet tall, had lavender-colored skin, and a white Mohawk. "Hello Jake." He greeted. "Hello. Are you the Supreme Kai?" Jake asked. "Yes." the man answered with a nod. "Okay. So, about this monster. . .When and where is it coming? Tobias asked.  
  
"That's the main reason we're here. To stop Majin Buu from awakening." SK answered. "I see." Cassie said thoughtfully. "Excuse me, but what kind of name is Buu?" Marco asked. SK was about to answer when thy heard the announcer. "If you are in the Junior Competition, please report to the arena immediately. We are now starting." Cassie looked towards the arena. "Lets go." They walked off towards the arena.  
  
***  
  
Rachel, who had just joined back up with C. Trunks and Goten watched the announcer. "There's so many people here." Goten commented, slightly nervous and looking at the crowd. "Its natural to be a little nervous. Don't worry. When it's your turn to fight, just forget about the crowd and have fun." Rachel advised.  
  
"And now, to start things off, we have thirteen year-old Rachel Briefs VS thirteen year-old Cassie Johnson! (A/N: Evil, aren't I to make it Rachel VS Cassie as the first match? ;-) )" the announcer announced. Rachel and Cassie walked out into the ring. Cassie looked at Rachel and gasped. "Rachel?! No way. . .She died. . .How could she be here?!" Cassie whispered, staring at Rachel. "Are you going to fight or just stare all day?!" Rachel demanded impatiently.  
  
***  
  
"No way. . .Rachel?!" Marco whispered in awe. "Rachel!" Tobias cried, making his way towards the ring. SK grabbed his wrist. "Tobias, stop. She doesn't remember you." SK let go of Tobias's wrist. Jake turned to SK.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake demanded. "When she died, she was reborn into this universe. She doesn't remember anything from her past life." SK explained. "Reborn? There's no such thing." Ax said.  
  
SK turned to Ax. "I know that you Andalites don't believe in such a thing, but it can be done. It rarely happens though." "What makes Rachel a special case?" Marco asked. "I don't know. It's the Ellimist's doing." SK replied.  
  
"Why does Rachel have a tail?" Jake asked. "Her father is a Saiya- jin. The Saiya-jins are an extinct race, except for a small handful. Rachel is half human, half Saiya-jin, so she has a Saiya-jin tail. We'll be meeting up with her father and friends shortly. We'll need more help to defeat Buu." SK explained.  
  
"Rachel's an alien? Hear that Ax? You're not the only alien on our side anymore." Marco laughed. Two little boys walked up to them. One had tousled black hair and the other had lavender-colored hair. "Um. . .Why are you talking about my sister?" the lavender-haired boy asked. "Rachel is your sister?!" Jake asked in slight shock. (A/N: Remember, when Rachel was still alive in the Animorph dimension, she and Jake were cousins. Though Jake is no relation to either Bulma or Vegeta, he's still some how related to Rachel because Rachel still has some of his family's DNA. So, when ya think about it, since Rachel could still be counted as his cousin, Trunks is also his cousin since he's Rachel's little brother.) "Umm. . .Yeah. . .My name is Trunks. What's yours?" the lavender-haired boy asked. "Jake." Jake answered.  
  
C. Trunks studied him for a moment. "You look kinda like her." C. Trunks said. "My name is Goten." The black-haired boy said. Goten watched Rachel and Cassie. "Why isn't Cassie fighting?" He wondered out loud. Marco shook his head. When Rachel was alive in their universe, she and Cassie had been best friends. "She doesn't have the guts to do it." Marco realized.  
  
"Hey, Cassie! That isn't exactly the same Rachel! Don't worry." He shouted to Cassie. She stared at him. "Are you sure?" Marco nodded.  
  
***  
  
Cassie landed a kick into Rachel's stomach with strength she had never had. 'The Ellimist must have boosted our strength and agility and such when he sent us to this universe to be more prepared to fight Buu.' She realized as she dodged a punch. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You're pretty good." She said. "You're not so bad yourself." Cassie grinned. "But you do realize that I'm better, don't you?" Rachel asked.  
  
Cassie smirked. "We'll see." She said. She and Rachel began punching and kicking, landing a punch or a kick once in a while. Unfortunately for Cassie, Rachel was gaining the upper hand. "Man, you're strong." Cassie remarked. Rachel smirked. "I know." With that she punched Cassie out of the ring.  
  
"And the winner is Rachel!" The announcer yelled. Rachel smirked, walked over to Cassie, and offered her a hand. "Need a hand?" She asked. Cassie nodded and Rachel easily pulled her up. "Thanks." Cassie said with a smile. They walked over to where the Animorphs and SK were.  
  
"Cassie, you've gotten stronger. Been lifting weights lately?" Marco asked grinning and raising an eyebrow. Cassie shook her head. "Nope. You- know-who has made us stronger, faster, and much more agile than we were before." she whispered to him.  
  
Tobias looked as if he was about to cry. Jake and Ax had an emotionless expression on their faces. Marco looked amused. SK was looking up into the audience. Cassie watched Rachel thoughtfully.  
  
"What's his problem?" Rachel asked, watching Tobias. "Umm. . .allergies." Cassie said quickly. "Oh." "Next up is eight year-old Trunks up against fifteen year-old Edasa!" the announcer yelled. C. Trunks followed some skinny blond boy into the ring.  
  
C. Trunks and the boy said something, then C. Trunks easily kicked the boy out of the ring. Rachel could hear C. Trunks say, "Oops. I guess I shouldn't have kicked him so hard. But at least now he's quiet."  
  
C. Trunks walked over to Goten. "You see why I wanted to fight the adults?" Trunks asked. "Uh huh." Goten answered.  
  
  
  
Author's note-Okay, so how's that? I'll have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow, so come back soon! Remember, R&R! Ja ne! 


	5. Rachel's fight and a Haunting Past

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old~  
  
  
  
"Our next match is between seven year-old Goten against fourteen year-old Ecosa!" The announcer, of course, yelled. "Good luck." Cassie told Goten, who looked slightly nervous. "Thanks." Goten replied, following a boy with brown hair out into the ring. Goten and the boy said something, then the boy tried kicking Goten, only to be easily blocked. Then he tried punching Goten, but was blocked with every punch.  
  
Goten then punched him out of the ring. He walked back to the Animorphs, C. Trunks, and SK. Suddenly, SK turned around. "Follow me. We have to find my friend Kibeto." He said. "You mean us?" Goten asked, pointing to C. Trunks, Rachel, and himself. "No. You three stay here." SK said.  
  
Jake nodded and they all walked outside. "So who is this Kibeto?" Cassie asked. "He's a friend of mine. We're supposed to be meeting here." SK replied. "And let me guess. He's helping us." Tobias said dryly. "Yes." SK replied. "I thought so." Tobias said.  
  
"By the way, do you have a nickname?" Marco asked SK. "You can call me Shin." "How about just SK?" "No, just Shin." SK said stubbornly. "Fine, be that way." Marco replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
They walked down the sidewalk and walked up to a tall, red man. He had long white hair. "Jeez, this guy looks just plain weird." Marco whispered to Jake. Jake grinned and nodded. "Hello Kibeto." SK said to the man.  
  
The man looked down at SK. "These are the Animorphs?" He asked, looking over at Tobias, Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Ax. SK nodded. "Yes. They may not look that strong, but they'll be able to help."  
  
They walked back to the arena in silence. They watched Rachel toss some boy out of the ring. "This ain't gonna be much entertainment." Marco said. "So this is martial arts?" Ax asked. "Yes Ax, this is martial arts." Cassie sighed.  
  
"Jeez, this is boring. When do I get to fight one of you two?" Rachel asked Goten and C. Trunks, walking up to them. "When we beat all these kids." C. Trunks said boredly, sitting down. The competition quickly diminished, leaving Rachel, Goten, and C. Trunks. C. Trunks stood up.  
  
"And in this fight, we have Rachel VS Goten!" The announcer shouted. "Bout time I get some actual competition." Rachel said. Goten nodded. They both walked into the ring. "So, you ready to lose?" Rachel asked, grinning. "Nope!" Goten said, also grinning.  
  
Rachel and Goten flew up into the air and charged at each other. They began punching, kicking, and blocking. Goten accidentally pulled Rachel's hair. "Hey, watch the hair!" Rachel yelled, blocking a punch. "Oops, sorry." Goten apologized.  
  
They landed. "You've gotten stronger since last time we fought." Rachel commented. "Thanks. Gohan's been training me. You've gotten stronger too." Goten said.  
  
"I've been training in the gravity room. Haven't you heard? I'm a Super Saiya-jin." Rachel replied. "What?!" Goten yelled. Rachel nodded. "Yep." "Well did you know that I'm a Super Saiya-jin too?" Goten asked. "You can't be a Super Saiya-jin! You're only seven years old!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
Goten powered up to Super Saiya-jin. "What in the. . .? A seven year-old Super Saiya-jin?! What is this world coming to?" Rachel demanded. "Uhh. . .I don't know." Goten replied a bit confused, powering down. "Forget I asked." Rachel muttered.  
  
***  
  
"What's going on?! Goten was just glowing and his hair turned blond!" Tobias demanded. "Goten was only powering up to Super Saiya-jin. It is the next level for a Saiya-jin. It increases their strength, agility, speed, and power. All of the Saiya-jins can do it, since there are only six left." SK explained. "You mean Rachel can do it too?!" Jake asked in awe. "Yes." SK replied.  
  
"Wouldn't six Super Saiya-jins be powerful enough to defeat Buu?" Ax asked. SK shook his head. "No. . .Majin Buu is a lot more powerful. I'd be surprised if all six of the Saiya-jins could even hurt him." SK said. "That bad huh?" Marco asked. SK nodded.  
  
"Majin Buu isn't the only thing we have to worry about." He said. "He isn't?" Cassie asked. "The wizard Babadi is another problem."  
  
***  
  
"No powering up to Saiya-jin, remember." Rachel reminded Goten. "Okay." Goten and Rachel began punching and kicking again. Suddenly, Goten sneaked up behind her and put her in a headlock. "Give up." He said.  
  
"Never." Rachel said. Suddenly, a picture flashed through her head. It was a grizzly bear. Suddenly, she began to grow, and brown fur began to sprout on her arms. "Yahhh!!! What in the world?!" Rachel screamed. Goten, in surprise, backed off. Rachel reversed the transformation.  
  
"What were you doing?!" Goten demanded. "I don't know! I didn't mean to! I don't know what going on!" Rachel screamed back. "Are you sure?" Goten asked. "Yes I'm sure!" Rachel said angrily. They began to fight again.  
  
***  
  
"What in the world?! What the hell is wrong with my daughter?!" Vegeta demanded, watching the fight. "I don't know. Maybe it's a new technique. She couldn't be going into Oozaru form because there's no moon." Goku replied with shock and confusion.  
  
"I doubt it. She wasn't planning for that to happen. See how shocked and confused she looks?" Piccolo observed. "She was transforming into. . .something." Eighteen stated. "What was it though?" Krillin asked. "I dunno." Goku said.  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta. "Did you know that she could do that?" Goku asked. "Oh course not! She's never done it before. . ." Vegeta said angrily, obviously worried about what was going on. "Oh."  
  
***  
  
"Did you see that?" Cassie whispered in awe. "Yeah. She. . .still has the power to morph." Tobias answered in shock. "Can she actually do that? After being reborn and not using the blue box, she can still morph?" Jake asked Ax. Ax shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. We Andalites don't believe in reincarnation. It's never been put into theory. And if she doesn't remember anything, how would she be able to begin to go into grizzly bear morph? It must be that she has the DNA that she used to have, and she used to go into battle so many times in grizzly bear morph, it must have been almost instinct by the time the war was over. It could be possible that Z-space could have an effect with this. It could be. . ." And then Ax started going on about the possibilities that Z-space could have effect in Rachel morphing that only Kibeto and SK could understand. The other Animorphs and C. Trunks just sort of blocked him out.  
  
"What is he talking about? What's an Andalite?" C. Trunks asked Marco. "It's. . .Uhh. . .The Latin term for deer?" Marco lied lamely. "Oh." C. Trunks answered. Jake rolled his eyes. "You couldn't come up with a better answer?" He asked in a whisper to Marco. Marco shrugged. "Hey, it worked, didn't it? He bought it, didn't he?" Marco asked defensively. Jake sighed.  
  
"With her morphing could be a sign that she could be getting her memory back." SK said. "Really?" Cassie asked. SK nodded.  
  
***  
  
Goten disappeared. Rachel looked around, trying to sense him by his ki. 'Where in the world did he go? I can't find him anywhere.' She thought. "Over here!" Goten said, appearing out of nowhere and kicking her out of the ring. "Hey!" Rachel yelled. Goten grinned. "And Goten is the winner!" the announcer yelled.  
  
Rachel and Goten walked back to the Animorphs, SK, Kibeto, and C. Trunks. "Good match." Jake said. "Yeah, whatever." Rachel muttered. "And our next match will be Trunks VS Goten!" the announcer yelled. "That's us." C. Trunks said.  
  
"Go win this one Trunks." Rachel said. C. Trunks nodded. "I will." "Yeah right." Goten smirked as they headed out into the ring. "We should go." SK said. "Why?" Jake asked. "You will need to learn how to use ki." SK said. "Do you think they could learn it in an hour?" Kibeto asked doubtfully. SK nodded. "Yes. They already use ki mixed with technology to morph. If they can't, then they could acquire someone that knows how to use ki."  
  
"But we don't acquire sentient species, at least without their permission." Cassie said quietly. "You will only have acquire someone if you can't learn to use ki within an hour. You'll have to be able to fight without animal morphs. That won't effect Majin Buu in the least."  
  
"Not able to use animal morphs? Then what would we morph into?" Marco asked. "You would acquire one of the Saiya-jins or the Namek, Piccolo. Now follow me." They went into a dark alleyway.  
  
  
  
Author's note-So how was that? I'll have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow. So in the meantime, R&R! Come back soon! Ja ne! 


	6. The Meeting of Two Groups

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
  
  
"How's this?" Cassie asked. She had a small glowing ball of ki in her hands. "Good. You're a fast learner." SK complemented. "Thanks. Tobias can do it too." Cassie said, jerking her head towards Tobias, who was still in human morph.  
  
"Figures. He's a nothlit. Morphing would need ki. He's stuck in morph, so he's also stuck with a constant amount of ki." SK explained. They had about twenty more minutes to practice before the adult competition started and SK and Kibeto had to fight. "I've almost got it." Jake said, his hands having a small spark in them.  
  
Soon after Ax could use ki, and then Marco. "How was Rachel and Goten flying?" Jake asked. "They used ki to fly. Maybe we should teach you how." SK said. "That would help." Jake remarked.  
  
***  
  
Rachel walked up to the stands where her dad and friends were. The fight between C. Trunks and Goten were over. C. Trunks had won. Rachel grinned remembering the look on Goten's face when he found out that he had lost. "Hi Rachel." Goku said as she approached them. "Hello." she said.  
  
"Hey, what was going on down in the ring? You grew and you had brown fur on your arms." Krillin asked. "I don't know." Rachel replied. "Nobody ever told me that that happened." Gohan said. "Why weren't you there?" Rachel asked. "There was a long line for the punching machine." Videl explained.  
  
"Who are you?" Rachel asked. "My name's Videl. What's yours?" Videl asked. "My name is Rachel." "She's Vegeta's daughter." Gohan explained. "Oh."  
  
"I'm hungry." Goku said. "So what else is new?" Krillin asked. "I'm hungry too. Let's get something to eat." Rachel said. "Hey wait! Don't you want to watch the exhibition match between Trunks and my dad?" Videl asked.  
  
"Nope. Don't need to. See ya!" Goku said, walking off with everybody but Gohan and Videl following.  
  
***  
  
After five minutes Tobias could hover a few feet off the ground. SK and Kibeto looked towards an empty sidewalk. "What's up?" Marco asked. "The Z fighters are going to come down that sidewalk in a few minutes." SK replied. "Z fighters? That's a stupid name." Marco laughed.  
  
"Well Animorphs wasn't exactly the greatest name in the world Marco." Cassie said. Marco clutched his chest mockingly. "Oh man. Jake, when you have the time, could you help me pull this knife outta my chest?" Jake grinned and continued to concentrate. "These kids saved Earth from the Yeerk Empire?" Kibeto muttered disbelievingly.  
  
Suddenly, Jake's feet left the ground. "Hey! I did it!" he exclaimed. "They're coming. Follow me." SK said, turning to the Animorphs. Jake and Tobias landed. Jake nodded and motioned to Ax, Cassie, Tobias, and Marco. The followed SK and Kibeto down the sidewalk. They saw a group of people coming, including Rachel.  
  
***  
  
Rachel watched the group coming towards them. It was the same group she had met earlier. They stopped when they reached her and the others. "Good day. You are Son Goku, are you not?" the lavender-skinned guy asked Goku. Goku raised his eyebrows. "How did you know who I was?" "I have heard rumors about you. I would just like to try my hand against you in a match." The guy said.  
  
Goku stared at him. "I too have managed to qualify in the preliminaries. If things go well, I hope we may end up competing against each other." Goku continued to stare at the guy. Rachel was getting annoyed by the guy.  
  
She looked at the other people who were with him. There was the girl named Cassie, who was watching her. The blond boy who had allergies (Tobias) was looking purposely anywhere but where she was. The tall boy (Jake) watched Goku. The short boy (Marco) had a smart eliky look on his face as he watched the group. The boy that looked confused (Ax) was watching what was going on with confusedly. The tall red guy watched both groups with an emotionless look on his face.  
  
"Not that I think that I'll beat you of course. I just want a challenge. May I shake your hand?" the guy asked Goku. "Uh. . .Sure." Goku said. They shook hands. "Well, you're just as strong as people say you are." the man said. "Huh?" Goku asked. "Me and my friends must leave now. Good day." The man said, turning around and walking away, the red guy following him, and the tall boy nodding to his friends and following.  
  
They all left, leaving the Z fighters in a few moments of silence. "What was that all about?!" Rachel asked finally. "Goku, do you know him?" Piccolo asked. Goku shook his head slowly. "No. . ." "Those guys were so strange. But those kids. . .They seemed so familiar. . ." Rachel said.  
  
"What? From where?" Gohan asked. "I have no idea. . ." Rachel replied, her voice trailing off. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. It seemed so much like a memory. . .  
  
~flash back~  
  
She was standing there, with the kids, except without the confused- looking boy. They were in a dark, abandoned construction site. There was an alien lying in front of them. It looked like a blue, mouthless deer with two stalk eyes and a scorpion tail. I am not the first. There are many, many others. the alien said. It was strange. She could hear him speaking in her head, using telepathy.  
  
"Other aliens? Like you?" the blond boy demanded. The alien shook his head slowly, side to side. Not like me. The alien said. He cried out in pain.  
  
Not like me. They are different. "Different? How?" The tall boy asked. What the alien said surprised Rachel. They have come to destroy you.  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
***  
  
The group watched as Rachel crumpled to the ground. "Rachel!" Vegeta cried. Gohan knelt down beside Rachel. "I don't understand it. She doesn't have any injuries." Gohan said. He took off one of his Saiyaman gloves and felt her forehead. "And she doesn't have a fever. . ."  
  
Suddenly Rachel sat up. "Where am I?" She muttered. She looked around. "Oh yeah. The World Martial Arts Tournament. What am I doing on the ground?" She asked. "I think you fainted." Gohan answered.  
  
"Something is coming, I think." Rachel said suddenly. "Huh?" Goku asked. "Yeah. I just had what seemed like some kind of flashback. I was in an abandoned construction site with those kids, and there was this dying alien in front us, and he said. . ." Rachel's voice trailed off.  
  
"Said what?" Piccolo asked. "He said. . .That these aliens were coming, and that they are coming to destroy us. . ." Rachel answered, looking slightly confused and worried. "That's strange. None of us have had these visions." Goku said, looking at the others.  
  
***  
  
"What the heck was that for?! All we did was talk to those guys! We didn't even tell them who we were!" Marco asked. SK sighed. "Tobias, we'd better demorph. We only have five of your minutes left in morph." Ax said, turning to Tobias.  
  
"Yikes! That would probably be a good idea." Tobias said, kicking off the shoes he had on and demorphing back to hawk. Ax also kicked of his shoes and began to demorph back to Andalite. "Ax-man, they're EVERYBODY'S minutes." Marco sighed. SK and Kibeto watched Ax and Tobias demorph.  
  
"I forgot that you Animorphs have a limit to your morphing time. That will be a weakness." SK said. Jake sighed. "We know. We can't forget what happened to Tobias." "Perhaps I can help." SK said. Marco frowned.  
  
"Hey, how do we know that you're not like Ellimist? He offered to make Tobias human again, but all he did was give him back the morphing power. How do we know that you won't screw up whatever you have planned?!" he demanded. "Because, I don't exactly approve the Ellimist's game. And when he screws up. All that I'm going to do is take away the time limit." SK explained.  
  
"I trust you." Cassie said. "Oh fine. I trust you if Cassie does. I always trust her judgment." Jake said, watching Cassie carefully. "I'll trust you if Jake and Cassie do." Marco said.  
  
Ax began to morph back to human. SK walked up to Cassie and put a hand on her head. He concentrated for a moment, then moved on to Jake, then Marco. "I don't feel any different." Marco said. "You won't until the next time you morph." SK said.  
  
"I will do whatever Prince Jake tells me to do." Ax said, now fully human. Jake rolled his eyes. "Don't call me 'Prince'." He said for probably the millionth time since they had met. "Yes Prince Jake." Ax replied. Jake sighed. "Just do whatever SK says to do. He knows more about this mission, not to mention dimension, than I do."  
  
"Thank you Jake." SK said. He turned to Ax. "You will have to demorph if I am to take off the time limit." Ax nodded and demorphed. SK put a hand on Ax's head and concentrated. Then SK stepped away. "Where is Tobias?" Cassie asked.  
  
Author's note-So, how was that? Sorry it took me so long to update the next chapter, but I had to go to South Carolina for two days to see my family for Christmas. I'll have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow (for real), so come back soon! In the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	7. Tobias's Feelings

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
Tobias (he's a hawk right now) flew over the arena. He had expected he and his friends would be running for their lives. He expected for them, even him, to come close to dying, but never this. He had never expected to see Rachel again. How could she not remember? How could she not remember that they had loved each other?  
  
Why didn't he say something when he had the chance? And how could the Animorphs and SK tell him to be quiet? Didn't they know-at least, didn't the Animorphs know-how much it pained Tobias to not be able to talk to Rachel, and now that she was here, not being allowed to talk to her? An osprey flew up to him. It was either Marco or Cassie. Tobias tried to fly away, but the osprey just followed.  
  
Tobias, wait up. I can get a pretty good idea of what you must be going through right now. Cassie said. Yeah right. You've got Jake, and he remembers you. He never died, and was never reborn. Tobias replied bitterly. But he's not the same Jake that I used to know. The Jake that I used to know is gone now. He used to be fun, and serious, and happy. But the war changed him. He's not really that happy anymore. More like. . .depressed. . . Cassie replied sadly.  
  
Tobias was silent for a moment. Do you think. . .Do you think that this is why. . .Ellimist brought us here? To see Rachel again? To see that she was okay, and that. . .we no longer have to mourn for her death. . .and that she's alive and well in this dimension? Tobias asked. It was Cassie's turn to be silent. Perhaps. . .nobody but Marco, Ax, and I had really gotten over Rachel's death. You were so depressed. . .So was Jake. He still carries the weight of those thousands of Yeerks that he flushed out into space. And he still carries the weight of his command to kill Tom. . .his own brother. . .and Rachel. . .But Ellimist also brought us here because we have a mission to carry out. To help defeat this wizard and this monster.  
  
Tobias was silent for a few minutes. He watched the people below, crowding the sidewalks, or sitting in the stands. He saw the other Animorphs, SK, and Kibeto. He could see the expressions on their faces. Jake looked serious, determined, and a bit worried. He was looking up into the sky, watching Cassie and Tobias.  
  
Marco was looking down the sidewalk that they had just left. Suddenly, Marco jerked his head and pointed down the sidewalk. Jake walked up beside him to see what he was pointing at. Tobias looked at the sidewalk. He saw Rachel faint on the sidewalk, in the middle of the group. A teenager, probably of about eighteen, bent over her and took off one of his gloves, then placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.  
  
Tobias swooped down and landed on one of the trees by the sidewalk. He almost cried. But hawks can't shed tears. Hawks don't have emotion. How could he not be there for there for Rachel?  
  
When she was sick, or hurt, or sad in this dimension, how could he not be there for her? He felt guilty. Very guilty, and worried. Suddenly, Rachel sat up. She spoke to the group, and Tobias listened to the conversation.  
  
"Something is coming, I think." Rachel said. "Huh?" the man named Goku asked. "Yeah. I just had what seemed like some kind of flashback. I was in an abandoned construction site with those kids, and there was this dying alien it front of us, and he said. . ." Rachel's voice trailed off.  
  
"Said what?" the green alien asked. "He said. . .That these aliens were coming, and that they are coming to destroy us. . ." Rachel answered, looking slightly confused and worried. "That's strange. None of us have been having these visions." Goku said, looking at the others in the group.  
  
"Was the dying alien a Saiya-jin? Or a Namek?" the man with tall spiky hair asked. "No. . .It was something else. It seemed so familiar. It looked like a blue, mouthless centaur with a scorpion tail and two stalk eyes. It was injured. . ." Rachel answered. She paused. "His name was. . .It was. . .ELFANGOR."  
  
Tobias almost lost his grip on the branch he was sitting on. He was shocked. She. . .she remembers. . . He whispered. "What was it warning you about?" Goku asked. Rachel closed her eyes, then shook her head. "N. . .nothing. Nothing at all. Forget I ever even said anything." She murmured.  
  
Then she looked straight at Tobias. Tobias looked away. "A hawk. . .a red-tailed hawk. . ." she whispered. Tobias flew off, up into the thermals. 'She remembers.' Kept repeating itself in his mind.  
  
He watched the group after a few minutes walk to the arena. He swooped down, into the alley. Cassie was already demorphed. Tobias stared out at the sidewalk. "Tobias? Tobias? Hello?" Marco asked. When Tobias didn't answer, Marco rapped lightly on Tobias's head.  
  
That got Tobias's attention quickly. Hey! Ow, stop! Tobias yelled. "We've been trying to get to you for the last five minutes. SK wants to know if you're okay if he takes away the time limit to your morphing." Marco said.  
  
"I told you not to call me that! You can call me Shin or Supreme Kai, but don't call me SK!" SK said. Marco smirked. Cassie sighed and Jake rolled his eyes. Ax watched Tobias. "Ax, morph to human." Jake said. "Yes Prince Jake." Ax said, beginning to morph to human.  
  
"Don't call me 'Prince'." Jake said automatically. Sure. Tobias replied warily. SK place a hand on Tobias's head and concentrated. Then he stepped away. "You can all now morph without worrying about the time limit. Too bad that not all of you can use ki. . ." SK said.  
  
"I can." Cassie said, hovering five feet off the ground. Everybody watched her, shocked at how high she could go already. "W. . .When did you. . ." Marco asked, his voice trailing off. "Begin flying? A few minutes ago, when you were looking out at Rachel and those other people." Cassie laughed.  
  
Jake grinned. "Cassie has always been the most talented with morphing. I guess she's talented with ki too. She can fly higher than me, Marco, Tobias, or Ax." he said, proud of Cassie. Cassie smiled. "If you are in the Adult competition, please report to the arena immediately. We are now drawing for the adult competition." They heard on the speakers.  
  
SK and Kibeto glanced over at the Animorphs. "You five best come with us, if you want to learn the names of the Z fighters. They will be announced when they draw. But you won't be allowed to go to the area where the drawing will take place. So you will have to morph." SK said.  
  
The Animorphs looked at each other. "Alright. We'll morph to birds. Tobias doesn't need to morph." Jake said. Tobias took to the sky. I'll find the area on my own. I'll meet ya there! Tobias called to them, catching a thermal.  
  
He watched as fifteen people-all over age fifteen-walked towards the area of the drawing. 'That's strange. Isn't there supposed to be sixteen people competing?' Tobias asked himself. Then he saw it. There was this man wearing a mask. The little boy named C. Trunks ran up to the man.  
  
They spoke, and then C. Trunks pulled the man behind a wall. C. Trunks knocked the man unconscious and he and his friend Goten pulled the man into the bushes. The man came out a few minutes later, a little unstable. 'Something's not right about that guy.' Tobias thought. Two men came out to speak to the masked man, then left. The man ran into a tree and fell over.  
  
Suddenly, two fingers poked through the cloth were the stomach was suppose to be. The fingers made two holes in the cloth, and then Tobias could see two dark eyes looking out from the holes. Suddenly, Tobias realized what had happened. Jake and the others flew up to him. Hey Jake? Tobias said.  
  
Yeah? Jake asked. Um. . .It's about your cousin Trunks and his friend Goten. They stole a man's costume and they're going to try competing in the adult competition. Tobias said. That ain't good. Hey wait! What makes Trunks my cousin?! Jake demanded.  
  
It is possible Prince Jake. If Rachel still has some of her old DNA, then that means that she has the DNA of your family too. Trunks is here younger brother, which would, in a way, make you his cousin. Ax explained. Don't call me 'Prince. Jake said automatically. Then he muttered, Man, why does one of my cousins have to have lavender colored hair?  
  
Author's note-So how was that? I'll have the next chapter out either later today or tomorrow, so come back soon! In the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne and MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	8. The Match-ups are Decided

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
  
  
The Animorphs flew down to where the competitors were drawing. They didn't know what to do about C. Trunks and Goten. They couldn't tell anyone but SK and Kibeto, and those two wouldn't do anything about it. So, they just decided to let C. Trunks and Goten compete. Here we go, into the wild blue yonder. . . Marco sang. Marco. Shut. Up. Tobias said. But doesn't this just remind you of the good old days, when all we had to worry about after school was our homework, our literature project, and the suicide mission that might slightly effect the Yeerks? Marco asked cheerfully.  
  
In case you're forgetting, I'm a nothlit. I didn't have school after our first battle with the Yeerks. Tobias pointed out. Oh, yeah. Well, didn't you have time to worry about it while you were sitting around in your field? Marco asked. No. . .I was searching for Yeerk pool entrances while you were at school. I had to worry 24/7. Tobias replied. You two stop arguing. We need to listen to the names of the competitors to find out the names of the Z fighters. Jake said. They landed on the roof of a building that was right behind the Z fighters, minus Rachel.  
  
"Killa." the announcer called. A black man walked up and reached into a box. He pulled out a ball. "Number 14." the announcer called to a man. The announcer looked at his list. "Kibeto." He said. Kibeto walked up and reached into the box. He handed the announcer the ball. "Number seven." he looked at the list again. "The next contestant is Krillin." A short man walked up and reached into the box.  
  
The Animorphs recognized him from the group. I don't see how much good a short guy like that is going to do. . . Tobias muttered. Hey! I'm short! I kicked butt in the war! Marco said. Yes, but you were able to get taller when you morphed. Remember, you only fought in morph. Tobias reminded him.  
  
The man named Krillin looked startled. "Number one?! How did I deserve this?!" He asked mournfully. "The next contestant is Great Saiyaman." The teenage boy walked up and reached into the box. The Great Saiyaman? Man Marco, he's as bad at humor as you are. Jake joked. I'm just surprised that Rachel hasn't taken him to the mall yet. If she was here as an Animorph right now, then we'd never hear the end of her ranting of the stupid clothes he's wearing. Cassie said.  
  
Gohan pulled out a ball that said number eight. He's competing against Kibeto?! Man, this Great Saiyaman guy is in trouble. . . Marco said. Actually, I think he's one of the Z fighters. Tobias said. How do you know for sure? Ax asked. I saw him in that group with Rachel. Tobias replied.  
  
"The next competitor is. . .uh. . .Number Eighteen." The announcer said. A woman with shoulder-length blond hair walked up. Number Eighteen? What kind of a name is Number Eighteen? Tobias asked. Marco said.  
  
"Your name isn't really Number Eighteen, is it?" The announcer asked Number Eighteen. "I had a very dull father." Number Eighteen replied. She reached into the box, pulled out a ball, and tossed it to the announcer. The announcer was caught off guard and dropped it. He picked it up. "Number nine." he called. He looked at his list.  
  
"Shin." He called. The green alien that they had seen earlier looked up as SK walked over to the box. SK reached into the box and pulled out a ball. "Number three." SK walked back over to Kibeto and gave a look up at the birds, who were of course the Animorphs, up on the roof.  
  
"Spopovitch." The announcer called. Nobody walked up. Why isn't anybody drawing? Cassie asked. Maybe he doesn't want anybody to know who he is because his name is so stupid? Marco suggested. "Um. . .Spopovitch?" The announcer asked. No answer. Suddenly, C. Trunks and Goten, in their disguise of course, ran up to the box. "I'm Spopovitch!" A large man with an 'M' on his head said, grabbing C. Trunks by the head and tossing him and Goten away.  
  
"Number six." The man walked off. "Jule." The announcer said. Some blond guy walked up. "Number sixteen. Next contestant is Goku." The man that SK was talking to earlier walked up. SK was talking to him. Is he the leader of the Z fighters? Cassie asked. I dunno. I only know who the Z fighters are. We don't know much about these people, ya know? Jake said.  
  
By the way, what kind of alien is that green guy? Tobias asked. The Green Giant? Marco suggested. Forget I asked. He looks he's from Mars. Jake commented. Actually, before the dome ship crashed, we did a scan on Mars, in the scanners say that there used to life there, but it is now inhabitable. Ax said.  
  
Thanks for the science lesson Ax, but I'd rather learn that in school. The teachers, strange as they are, do NOT talk about Z-space. Marco said. The other Animorphs laughed. "Number 12. Next is Videl."  
  
Videl? Does anybody realize that if you mix up the name it spells 'devil'? Marco asked. Who knows? This is a strange place. . . Cassie said. Oh well. She's cute. Marco remarked as he watched a girl with short black hair walk up to the box. Jake mentally sighed.  
  
"Number five. Next is Punter." This is boring. Marco complained. I see a booth with cinnamon buns. Can we get some? Ax asked. Tobias, Jake, Marco, and Cassie mentally sighed. Not. Now. Jake said. Ax, you are never going to change. Marco laughed. Can we just concentrate on the mission? Jake asked.  
  
Have we ever done that before? Marco asked. Never mind. Jake sighed, shaking his falcon head from side to side. "Number two. Next contestant, Vegeta." A man with tall, spiky black hair walked up to the box.  
  
That is the most stupidest haircut I've ever seen. Marco commented. The man named Vegeta reached into the box. Is it just me, or does Vegeta look somewhat like Trunks? Tobias asked. Yeah. . .kinda. Oh my gosh! Cassie exclaimed. What? Jake asked.  
  
If he looks kinda like Trunks. . .maybe Vegeta is Rachel and Trunks's dad? Cassie suggested. Marco laughed. That guy? Rachel's dad? Maybe. . .  
  
Vegeta pulled out a ball, smirked, and turned to Goku and showed him the number of his ball. The announcer leaned around to read the number. "Number twelve." the announcer read. The green guy and the guy named Krillin looked shaken. Vegeta's name was written next to Goku's.  
  
"No way!" Krillin exclaimed. Goku grinned. "Vegeta huh?" What's up? Green guy and Krillin seem. . .almost afraid. Cassie commented. Who knows? Goku looks like an older version of Goten. Maybe Goku and Goten are brothers, or maybe Goku is Goten's father or something. Did you see how easily Trunks and Goten were winning? If it's Trunks's father against Goten's father, think of how strong they probably are. Marco answered. Good point. Cassie replied.  
  
"Next up is Mighty Mask." the announcer called. Stupid name. Marco commented. "Number thirteen. Next is Ma Junior. Another stupid name. . . Marco muttered as the green guy walked up to the box.  
  
"Number four." Ma Junior's name was written beside SK's. SK grinned. "Next is the champion, Mr. Satan (Hercule). According to his instructions, I will draw in his place. "Number ten." Mr. Satan's name was written beside Number Eighteen's. "Hey, they said that your opponent is Mr. Satan." Krillin said, turning to Eighteen. "Who is that?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"This isn't your day, is it? For you to be against my dad right away. . ." Videl said, turning to Eighteen. "Finally is the last contestant, Yamu." Another man with an 'M' on his forehead walked up to the box. What's up with the 'M'? Tobias asked. Popular Tattoo? Cassie suggested.  
  
"Number fifteen. This is how it's been decided. The first match will be Krillin vs. Punter. The second match will be Shin vs. Ma Junior. The third match will be Videl vs. Spopovitch. The fourth match will be Kibeto vs. Great Saiyaman. The fifth match will be Number Eighteen vs. Mr. Satan. The sixth match will be Goku vs. Vegeta. The seventh match will be Mighty Mask vs. Killa. The eighth match will be Yamu vs. Jule." The announcer announced.  
  
"The matches will begin write away. I will lead you from here into the waiting room. Everyone knows the rules, I'm sure. Giving up, going down for ten counts, and landing outside the ring will be defeat. Killing is not allowed. Also, since we have so many matches, there is a thirty minute time limit on each match. If the match goes over thirty minutes, a judgment will be announced by the referee."  
  
"So now there's a time limit." Krillin said. Punter pointed at Krillin and laughed. "For you, ten seconds will be plenty!" Krillin looked annoyed and closed his eyes. "I know. I know. . ." This should be interesting. Tobias said.  
  
Author's note-So how's that? I'll have the next chapter up today or tomorrow, so come back soon! In the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	9. Memories

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
  
  
SK and Kibeto stood in the doorway. Jake, Marco, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax landed beside them, staying out of sight. Jake, Cassie, and Marco demorphed. Ax demorphed then morphed to human. Tobias just stayed as a hawk. "So, did you get their names?" SK asked.  
  
Jake nodded. "Yep. But. . .what kind of alien is that green guy?" "He is a Namek." Kibeto answered. "Okay." "Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are Saiya- jins." SK said. "Gohan? I never heard his name called." Cassie said. "He is going under the name 'Great Saiyaman.'" SK replied. "Oh."  
  
"And the first match is Krillin vs. Punter!" The announcer announced. Marco watched as Krillin and Punter entered the ring. "There is no way Krillin is going to win. I mean, come on." Marco said skeptically. Marco, I think there is a reason that he's a Z fighter. Tobias replied.  
  
"And the two contestants enter the ring. Krillin once competed in the tournament in his early years, and this will be his first appearance in years." The announcer announced. "Is Krillin a human or a Saiya-jin or what?" Marco asked. "He's a human. There used to be two more humans in the group, but they're not fighting anymore. The other six in the group are Saiya-jins, and the last one is a Namek. Seven years ago, there was a Saiya- jin here that helped the group, and that was Trunks." SK explained.  
  
"You mean that they got help from a one year-old?" Marco asked skeptically. "No. It was Trunks from the future. He was seventeen. He went back to his own time though." SK explained. "Oh."  
  
***  
  
Rachel wandered around. She was bored. She already new what her little brother and his friend was going to enter the adult competition somehow. She had left the adults about ten minutes ago. She wasn't really in the mood to watch the first match. She already knew the results.  
  
'Who were those people we met earlier? Who are those kids? And what are these visions I'm having?' she asked herself. She sat under a tree. 'Those visions are so much like the dreams I've been having lately.' She looked up at the sky and saw a red-tailed hawk.  
  
She closed her eyes. And fell asleep.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
she was in that dark construction site with those kids again. "Not again." She moaned. Nobody seemed to notice her. She looked at the alien. They are called Yeerks. They are different from us. Different from you as well. The alien named Elfangor said.  
  
Then she looked back at the kids. Suddenly, she saw something. It was her! Her, without a tail! "What in the world is going on?!" She demanded. "Are you telling us they're already here on Earth?" The other her demanded. Many are here. Hundreds. Maybe even more.  
  
"Why hasn't anybody noticed them? I think somebody would have mentioned it at school." The smart-eliky boy asked reasonably. You do not understand. Yeerks are different. They have no body, like yours or mine. They live in the bodies of other species. They are. . . the alien closed his eves and seemed to concentrate. Suddenly, a bright picture popped into Rachel's head. She saw a gray-green, slimy thing like a snail without its shell, only bigger, the size of maybe a mouse. It looked disgusting.  
  
"I'm guessing that was a Yeerk. Either that or a very big wad of slimy chewing gum." the smart-eliky boy said. They are almost powerless without hosts. They- Suddenly she felt a blast of pain and sadness coming from the alien.  
  
The Yeerks are parasites. They must have a host to live ink. In this form they are known as Controllers. They enter the brain and are absorbed into it, taking over the host's thoughts and feelings. They try to get the host to accept them voluntarily. It is easier that way. Otherwise the host may be able to resist, at least a little.  
  
"Are you saying they take over human beings? People? These things take over their bodies?" the other Rachel said. "Look, this is serious stuff. You shouldn't be telling us. We're just kids, you know. This is something the government should know about." The tall boy said.  
  
"No, if anybody should know about this, it's my dad and my friends." Rachel said. The others didn't seem to hear. "Fine, ignore me then." she muttered.  
  
We had hoped to stop them. Swarms of their Bug fighters were waiting when our Dome ship came out of Z-space. We knew of their mother ship and were ready for the Bug fighters, but the Yeerks surprised us-they had hidden a powerful Blade ship in a crater of your moon. We fought, but. . .we lost. They have tracked me here. They will be here soon to eliminate all traces of me and my ship.  
  
"How can they do that?" the black girl asked. "The could blast him with ki." Rachel said.  
  
The alien seemed to smile with his eyes. Their Dracon beams will leave nothing behind but a few molecules of my ship, and. . . this body. I sent a message to my home world. We Andalites fight the Yeerks whenever they go throughout the universe. My people will send for help, but it may take a year, even more, and by then the Yeerks will have control of this planet. After that, there is no hope. You must tell people. You MUST warn your people!  
  
Another spasm of pain rippled through him, and we all knew that he was about to die. "No one is ever going to believe us. No way." The smart- eliky boy said hopelessly, looking at the tall boy and shaking his head.  
  
"I don't care if he THINKS he's going to die, we have to try and help him. We can get him to a hospital. Or maybe Cassie's parents. . ." The other Rachel said. "Where's a bag of senzu beans when you need 'em?" Rachel muttered.  
  
There is no time. No time. The alien's eyes brightened. Perhaps. . . "What?"  
  
Go into my ship. You will see a small blue box, very plain. Bring it to me. Quickly! I have very little time, and the Yeerks will find me soon.  
  
They all looked at each other. "Go ahead. I want to stay with him." the blond boy said to the tall boy, kneeling beside the alien and placing a comforting hand on the alien's narrow shoulder. The tall boy glanced at the black girl. "Go ahead. You're not scared." the black girl said.  
  
The boy walked into the ship. A few minutes later he came back out. "Here's the box." he told the alien. Thank you. the alien replied. "I, um. . .was that your family? That picture?" Yes.  
  
"I'm really sorry." There is something I may be able to do to help you fight the Yeerks. "What?" the other Rachel demanded. I know that you are young. I know that you have no power with which to resist the Controllers. But I may be able to give you some small powers that may help.  
  
"That's not true. I can turn into a Super Saiya-jin." Rachel pointed out. Again, nobody noticed her. If you wish, I can give you powers that no other human being has ever had.  
  
"Powers?" the tall boy asked. It is a piece of Andalite technology that the Yeerks do not have. A technology that enables us to pass unnoticed in many parts of the universe-the power to MORPH. We have never shared this power. But your need is great.  
  
"Morph? Morph how?" The other Rachel asked, eyes narrowed. "To change your bodies. To become any other species. Any animal. The smart-eliky boy laughed. "Become animals?"  
  
You will only need to touch a creature, to acquire its DNA pattern, and you will be able to BECOME that creature. It requires concentration and determination, but, if you are strong, you can do it. There are. . .limitations. Problems. Dangers, even. But there is no time to explain it all. . .no time. You will have to learn for yourselves. But first, do you wish to receive this power?  
  
Suddenly, Rachel remembered the names of the kids. Jake was the tall boy. Cassie was the black girl. Marco was the smart-eliky boy. And the blond boy was Tobias. Then it hit her.  
  
She remembered. She remembered everything. Up until the last battle, at least. The last battle, she couldn't remember. She bolted up, wide awake.  
  
"Oh my God!" She gasped. "I-I must have died, or had amnesia, or something. What happened?" She asked herself. She had to ask her mom or dad or friends, or somebody. "Am I even Vegeta and Bulma's daughter? And why are the Animorphs here?" She asked herself. She stood up and flew back to the arena. She needed answers. She definitely needed some answers.  
  
***  
  
SK looked up. "She remembers." He said. The Animorphs looked away from the match between Videl and Spopovitch as Rachel landed in front of Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Author's note-So how was that? Rachel remembers! Yay! I'll have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow, so come back soon! In the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	10. The Reunion

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rachel, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked, looking into Rachel's troubled face. Rachel was silent for a few moments. "Are you my real father?" she blurted out. Vegeta looked taken aback. "WHAT?!" Goku, Krillin, Eighteen, C. Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo watched them curiously. Gohan was focused on the fight between Videl and Spopovitch. "OF COURSE I AM! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I WASN'T?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Because. . .I remembered my past." Rachel answered softly.  
  
***  
  
Jake turned to SK. "Can we talk to her now?" Jake asked. SK nodded. Jake walked over to Rachel. "Rachel. . ." Rachel's ears perked up at the familiar voice. "Jake?" she whispered tearfully. She turned around. "Yes." Jake said.  
  
Rachel flung her arms around him. "Oh my God! Jake! What happened? Why am I here? Why are YOU here?" she asked.  
  
SK turned to them. "You'll know soon enough. In the meantime, we have more important things to worry about." he said. Gohan suddenly went Super Saiya-jin and flew out to the ring to save Videl. Videl was nearly dead. Suddenly, Yamu stepped up to the side of the ring. Gohan froze. He said something to Spopovitch, and then Spopovitch kicked Videl out of the ring. Gohan said something to Spopovitch, then picked up Videl and ran to the hospital wing.  
  
Goku turned to Krillin. "Krillin, do you have any senzu beans?" "No, I didn't think we'd need them." Krillin replied. "I see. I'll go get some senzu beans from Korin." Goku said, disappearing. "Where'd he go?" Jake asked. Rachel smiled weakly. "He used instant transmission to get some senzu beans."  
  
Cassie walked up to Rachel, followed by Marco, then Ax. Rachel hugged each of them. "W. . .Where's Tobias?" She asked. Cassie slowly pointed to the sky. "I see." Rachel said softly. Then she flew over to Tobias.  
  
"Tobias-chan." She called. Tobias flew over to her. Rachel. . .I've. . .missed you. . . Tobias said. "Same here." Rachel said. Then she burst into tears. "I'm sorry for leaving you." She said. Tobias landed on her shoulder.  
  
It's not your fault. You did what you had to. Tobias answered. "Have I ever told you that I love you?" She said, kissing him on the top of the head. Yes. She landed, Tobias still on her shoulder. Goku appeared in front of them with a brown pouch in his hand. "There's three senzu beans in here. Give one to Videl." Goku said, handing a bean to Gohan. "Thanks." Gohan said, then ran to the room that Videl was in.  
  
"Rachel, what is going on?" Vegeta demanded. "It's a long story Dad. I kinda don't know myself." Rachel said. "Whoa! That's your dad?!" Marco asked. "Yeah? So?" Rachel glared at him. "You look nothing like him. Has he ever gotten a haircut?" Marco asked.  
  
"I heard that." Vegeta said. "No. A pure-blooded Saiya-jin's hair does not grow from the day that he or she is born." Rachel replied. Then she walked over to Marco. "Look, do not get him angry. He has a very short temper. Trust me, or you'll regret it." she whispered to him.  
  
Gohan returned. "Sorry to keep you waiting! Everything's fine!" he told Kibeto and the announcer. Kibeto nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the delay. This match is between Kibeto and Great Saiyaman!" The announcer said in his microphone. Gohan and Kibeto walked up into the ring. Gohan took off the sunglasses he was wearing and got into fighting stance.  
  
Kibeto said something. "What's going on?" Krillin asked. Piccolo walked up behind them. "He wants Gohan to turn into a Super Saiya-jin." He said. What are those two up to? Tobias asked, looking over at Spopovitch and Yamu. Rachel and Jake looked over at the two. "I dunno. What's that that they've got in their hands though?" Jake asked.  
  
"Whatever happens next, you must not move from this building." SK said. "What? Why should I be taking orders from you? I don't even know you." Vegeta said. "Vegeta, shut up. Is that any way to be talking to the Supreme Kai?" Piccolo spoke up. Everyone looked shocked.  
  
"What? I've heard about the Supreme Kai from King Kai, but I thought that they were just stories! Shin? Are you really the Supreme Kai?" Goku asked. "Gohan." Piccolo called. Gohan looked over his shoulder and Piccolo nodded slowly. Gohan said something and then powered up to Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Suddenly, Spopovitch and Yamu leapt at Gohan. SK put his hands out in front of him and his hands glowed blue for a second. Gohan's arms snapped to his sides. Spopovitch wrapped his arms around his neck and Yamu jabbed something into his waist. "You bakayaro! What are you doing?!" Rachel demanded. When SK didn't reply, Rachel blasted up to Super Saiya-jin. "I'm going to go help him." "Don't. Supreme Kai told us to stay here." Goku said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't care if he told us to or not. I'm gonna help him!" Rachel replied angrily. She began to morph to grizzly bear. Goku jumped back in surprise. "Rachel?" he whispered. Rachel continued to morph.  
  
"Rachel, stop." Jake ordered. Rachel was already half grizzly. But Jake. . .Gohan's my friend. . . Rachel started. "Just stop." Jake said, biting his lip. Rachel began to demorph. Rachel could feel Gohan ki decreasing sharply. "You bakas! He's gonna die if we don't help him!" Rachel said once her human mouth had been formed.  
  
Spopovitch and Yamu let go of Gohan and he fell to the floor. Rachel could feel his ki very faintly. "Gohan!" she cried. SK threw his arm back. "Not yet! Kibeto will restore Gohan back to normal." he said. Spopovitch and Yamu flew off. Rachel powered down.  
  
"What exactly is this all about?" Goku asked. "I will follow those two." SK replied. "Follow them?" "Yes. You may all come if you like. You would all be a great help." he flew off.  
  
Jake, Cassie, and Marco all morphed to bird. Ax began to demorph. Ax-man! We're going to go follow SK. You can catch up to us when you're in bird morph. Kay? Jake said. "Yes Prince Jake." Ax said. Jake, Cassie, and Marco took off following SK. "Prince Jake?! What the hell is this all about?!" Vegeta asked.  
  
Ax finished demorphing. Like Rachel said, it's a long story. I'm not sure what's going on. I'm going to follow SK and the other Animorphs. Follow if you want to. He turned to Rachel. Coming Rachel? Rachel nodded. "Definitely."  
  
Ax began to morph to bird. "What are you?" Piccolo asked Ax. I am an Andalite. Ax replied. Ax completed the morph and he and Rachel flew in the direction that the others had gone. Goku turned to Kibeto. "Gohan will be alright, right?" Goku asked. "Yes. Once I revive Gohan, I will go as well. I believe he will go too." Kibeto responded. "I'll go tell my wife that I'm going." Krillin said, running to Eighteen. After a moment he came back. Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta all took off in the direction that the others had.  
  
Author's note-So how was that? I'll have the next chapter up today or tomorrow, so come back soon! In the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	11. Explainations

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Goku called. SK looked over his shoulder as the five birds following him turned a loop in the sky. Rachel, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin flew up to them. "So you have come after all. This will be most helpful." SK said. Hi guys. Cassie greeted.  
  
Goku looked around. "Who said that?" The osprey. The gray bird. Cassie replied. "But there's two of them. And I didn't think that birds could talk." Goku replied. This one can. Marco said. "Yeah, sometimes it's hard to get him to shut up." Rachel muttered.  
  
"You need help beating those two?" Goku asked, talking about Spopovitch and Yamu. "No. Those two are merely being used by an extremely clever wizard." SK replied. "A wizard?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yes. Long ago, around the time when mankind on Earth started to walk on two legs, deep in space there was an evil wizard named Bibidi. One day, this Bibidi accidentally created an evil monster named Buu. Majin Buu never had any feeling or reason and did nothing but perform destruction. He was born only to raise terror in living things." He sounds like Visser Three. Marco commented.  
  
"Actually, they were very different. But the likeness is, they were both evil." SK said. He looked back at Vegeta. "No Vegeta. This Majin Buu was a thousand times more powerful than this Frieza. There were five grand kais. Each of us could have destroyed Frieza in one blow. Among us, four of us were killed by Majin Buu. He could have wiped out your planet with a breath." Vegeta looked surprised. "Incredible!" Goku commented. Who's Frieza? Tobias asked. "Long story. He destroyed the Saiya-jin planet. That's why there's only six Saiya-jins left. Goku and Vegeta are the only pure-blooded Saiya-jins left." SK replied. "He came here when I was two years old, but was easily killed Mirai Trunks." Rachel added.  
  
Mirai? Tobias asked. "It means 'future' in Japanese." Rachel replied impatiently. Oh.  
  
Did Bibidi know about Z-space? Ax asked. SK nodded. "He used Z-space to go to different planets." Oh.  
  
"What's Z-space?" Goku asked. Don't ask. Marco said. "Majin Buu became more than Bibidi could handle, so when he needed rest, he sealed Buu inside a ball so that he couldn't move. Bibidi brought the ball to Earth. The Earth was supposed to be his next target. I was able to kill Bibidi before the seal was broken. But Buu's ball was left as it was." Why? Couldn't you have destroyed him? Tobias asked.  
  
"It was thought that a shock could break the seal. Anyways, Bibidi was supposed to be the only one who could break the seal. Unfortunately, Bibidi had a son. His name was Babadi. He was just as evil as his father. He plans on releasing Buu."  
  
"So you're telling us that Bibidi created Majin Buu, who is still sealed away somewhere on Earth?" Piccolo asked. "Yes. The only one who could break the seal was Bibidi, so we left it alone. But we recently found out that he had a son, and he's on Earth." "Is he the one who's controlling Spopovitch and Yamu?" Goku asked. "Yes." SK answered. Like Yeerks? Jake asked. SK shook his head.  
  
"No, not like Yeerks. He has strong magic, but not much physical strength. At least, that is how his father was. He can use the evil in a person's heart to possess them." "Who are Yeerks?" Goku asked. I think it about time we explained ourselves. First of all, we're not from this dimension/universe. Ellimist, a friend of SK, brought us here to help. Second of all, Yeerks are not a person, they're a species. Jake explained.  
  
"Don't call me SK!" SK said, exasperated. Jake ignored him. We are called the Animorphs. It stands for animal morpher. There is only six in the group. Well, one died, so technically there's only five. Marco said.  
  
"That was me, wasn't it?" Rachel asked. Yes. You died in the last battle. For some reason, you were reborn into this universe. Cassie replied softly. "I thought so." Rachel said in almost a whisper. "Reborn?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I was in a war in my past life. I died at around this age. I fought the Yeerks with my friends. I'd better introduce them. The two ospreys are Marco and Cassie, the falcon is Jake, the harrier is Ax, and the red-tailed hawk is Tobias." Rachel introduced, pointing to each of them.  
  
"Your friends are birds?" Goku asked. Rachel sweat dropped. "Actually no. Ax is an Andalite. The others are human. It started when Cassie, Jake my cousin, Tobias, Marco, and I were walking home from the mall. It was night time, and we decided to take a shortcut through an abandoned construction site."  
  
That's were we met Elfangor. Marco said. Rachel nodded. "He was an Andalite. He was also Ax's brother and Tobias's father." Rachel said. "How can Tobias be human?" Piccolo asked. It was meddling of the Ellimist. Tobias said.  
  
"Who's this Ellimist?" Krillin asked. We're not exactly sure. He controls time and space. He plays some kind of game. We're the pawns, unfortunately. Marco replied. "He's that powerful?" Goku asked. "Definitely." Rachel answered.  
  
Elfangor gave us the power to morph. To become any creature we touch. It's Andalite technology. Unfortunately, there used to be a time limit. Two hours, and you're stuck in morph. Tobias went over the limit, so now he's stuck as a red-tailed hawk. We fought the Yeerks for years. It was just us Animorph. We were the resistance against the entire Yeerk Empire. Jake explained.  
  
"Didn't people help you?" Goku asked. No. Nobody knew about them. Nobody could know about us either. All we had to fight with was the power to morph. The Yeerks are actually harmless in there normal state. They look like slugs you would find on the street. Unfortunately, they had one dangerous ability. Cassie said.  
  
They could crawl into your ear canal, then wrap around your brain. You become a prisoner in your own body. You can't move. The Yeerk does it for you. It speaks for you, moves for you. You can't do anything. You can't even think of a plan of escape, because the Yeerk can read your thoughts. It can open up you memories and read them like a book. We called these people controllers. I was once a controller for a very short period of time, and so was Cassie. You couldn't trust anyone at that time. Jake explained.  
  
"But they had to have a weakness, right?" Krillin asked. Actually, they did. The Yeerks had a place that they would go to feed called a Yeerk Pool. They had to go there every three days or they would die. But we had a big enemy. Marco continued.  
  
That was Visser Three. By the end of the war he was Visser One. He was the one who murdered my father after we got the morphing power. He was the only Andalite controller in the entire universe. Because of that, like us, he had the power to morph. Tobias said.  
  
"The Yeerks didn't know who we were, at least, not until the end of the war. They couldn't know who we were, and they couldn't know that Ax was the only Andalite in the Animorphs. If they knew who we were, then they would go after us, then our families. We couldn't even tell our parents that we were Animorphs. Like Jake said, we couldn't trust anyone at that time. Jake's brother was a controller. The Yeerks' target was humans. They were infesting people undercover, using a group called The Sharing." Rachel finished.  
  
"Who won?" Piccolo asked. "Us. The Animorphs. But I died in the last battle." Rachel replied. The Z fighters looked slightly shocked when Rachel finished. "I can still morph, by the way." Rachel added.  
  
"Dad!" They heard someone call behind them. Krillin looked back. "It's Gohan." He said. Goku turned around. "You got here fast!" SK smiled and Kibeto nodded and smiled. "Gohan, we were waiting for you." Piccolo said. "Did you hear about Buu? This knew enemy seems pretty dangerous." Goku asked. "Yeah." Gohan answered. "Did he tell you about the Animorphs?" Piccolo asked. "Aniwhat?" "Never mind." Yeah, we'll tell you later. Marco said.  
  
Vegeta looked at Jake. "By the way, are you really a prince?" he asked. Jake mentally winced. No. That's just what Ax calls me. I'm kinda the unofficial leader of the Animorphs. In the Andalite military there's ranks. Ax is an Aristh, or a cadet. After cadets are warriors, princes, then war-princes. Ax calls me 'Prince Jake', because he's used to following a prince. It's kinda a joke that's been going around for a long time. When you hang around us, you begin to get used to it.  
  
Author's note-So how was that? Finally the Z fighters know about the Animorphs! Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up today or tomorrow, so come back soon! In the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	12. Entering

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
"It looks like they are about to land." SK commented. "Out here?" Krillin asked. "That's strange. We've already searched this area." Kibeto commented. They saw a small building below a mountain. Spopovitch and Yamu landed in front of the building. "Everyone, please lower your power." SK said. Kay, SK. Marco said. "Stop calling me that!" SK said.  
  
Everybody landed on the mountain. Marco, Jake, Cassie, and Ax demorphed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Krillin said, watching them demorph. Someone walked out of the ship. "Is that Babidi?" Goku asked. "No, it's probably one of his followers." SK said. Marco looked over at Goku.  
  
"By the way, what's with the halo?" Marco asked. "Oh, this? I'm dead, just back for the day." Goku replied casually. "Oookay. . ." "Marco, shut up!" Jake said. "Fine."  
  
"The ground looks strange. Like it was dug up or something." Goku observed, looking at the ground around the ship. "So that's why we couldn't find his ship! He hid it underground!" Kibeto exclaimed, clenching his fist. The guy went back inside the ship. "I'm getting a really bad feeling about this." Marco said.  
  
"Something's coming out!" Piccolo observed. A red hand grasped the doorframe, lifting out it's owner. A little yellow alien with an orange cape floated out of the ship, followed by a big red guy with horns. Spopovitch and Yamu bowed. "That's Dabura!" SK gasped. "Babidi has even managed to take control of him?!" Kibeto gasped. "Huh?" Krillin asked. "Who's Dabura?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Dabura? Who's that? The big one?" Goku asked. "That's right." SK replied. "He looks somewhat like the devil." Marco muttered. "Is he strong?" Goku asked.  
  
"Of course! He's king of the demon world." "WHAT?!" the Animorphs asked in unison. (A/N: Ax and Tobias said it too, but I'm not putting the little thought-speak things there.) "What's the demon world?" Gohan asked. "On the other side of this reality is another reality. One of you is probably the strongest in this universe, but Dabura is definitely the strongest in the universe of evil." SK explained. "Wow. . ." Jake said. "And I thought Visser Three was bad." Marco joked.  
  
"Marco, this is no joking matter!" SK cried. "Like I said, it's hard to get him to shut up." Rachel said, slightly smirking. "So the little guy is Babidi?" Gohan asked. "Yes." SK replied.  
  
Babidi landed. "He's not physically strong, but he has powerful magic. Never underestimate him, especially if he's able to possess Dabura. . ." SK said. "Is his magic strong enough to make Dabura do whatever he wants?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"No, it takes over the evil in a person's heart to make them think that it was what they wanted all along. That is Babidi's most powerful magic. That's what he did to Yamu, Spopovitch, and all his other henchmen. That's why only us who are pure of heart can fight him." SK answered. "So he takes over the evil in people's hearts. . ." Krillin repeated. Then he grinned. "You know, Piccolo hasn't always been one of the good guys." "Krillin! Now is not the time!!" Piccolo yelled. Krillin shrunk back. "Rachel hasn't always been the one that's pure-hearted either. We found that out when there was a morphing accident." Marco said. (A/N: He's talking about when Rachel got split into Good Rachel and Bad Rachel in The Separation.)  
  
Um. . .Guys? I think we should be worrying about what's going on now. . . Tobias said, perched on a rock. "I wasn't expecting Dabura to be here. This changes everything." SK said. "I think I'll be going now. It looks like you guys won't be needing me." Krillin said. "Yeah. If anything happened to you then your wife would kill me." Goku said.  
  
"But you're already dead." Marco pointed out. Goku put his hand behind his head. "Oh yeah. . ." Rachel rolled her eyes. Um. . .Guys? What's going on? Tobias asked slowly, watching the scene below them. Spopovitch looked like he was about to explode. "Who knows? This situation is about as weird as the Yeerks." Marco commented.  
  
Suddenly, Spopovitch exploded. "Oh my God!" Cassie gasped. Yamu backed away, frightened. Yamu began to fly off. Babidi and the guy said something, then the guy blasted Yamu. "What kind of people kill their own partners?!" Gohan asked. Babidi and Dabura said something. "That was awful." Goku commented. "This is insane!" Marco said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Had to say it sooner or later."  
  
Jake crawled over to Marco. Jake said something to Marco in a low voice. Marco looked taken aback but nodded. Rachel and Cassie watched them. "What are they up to?" Rachel whispered to Cassie. "Don't know."  
  
What's going on? Ax asked. Everyone watched as Babadi and the other guy went inside, leaving Dabura behind. Dabura looked up at their hiding place. "Like I said before, I've got a bad feeling about this." Dabura began to power up.  
  
SK gasped. "He knows that we're here!" Vegeta exclaimed. Dabura vanished and flew up the side of the mountain. He held his arm out, his right hand inches from Kibeto's face. Kibeto cried out is surprise and shrunk back, but it was too late. Taken off guard, the Animorphs and Z fighters watched as Dabura blasted Kibeto and laughed. Kibeto screamed.  
  
"Kibeto!" SK yelled. "Darn it!" Goku yelled. He jumped up and attacked, but Dabura easily dodged. Vegeta tried punching him, but Dabura blocked the punch and Vegeta landed back on the mountain. Suddenly, Dabura spit at Krillin. Krillin tried to dodge, but the spit hit the side of his face. "Oh no, Debura's spit. . ." SK began to say.  
  
"What?!" Piccolo asked. Piccolo charged at Dabura. "Piccolo!" Goku yelled. Then Dabura spit at Piccolo. SK gasped and Piccolo landed. Then Dabura spit at Cassie. Cassie gasped. Suddenly, Jake instinctively threw himself in front of her. The spit hit him instead. "Jake!" Cassie cried.  
  
Krillin began screaming as he was turning to stone. Vegeta gasped. Soon, Krillin was a statue. Piccolo also began turning to stone, then Jake. "Piccolo! Krillin! Jake!" Goku cried. But it was too late to help them, Jake and Piccolo had already been turned to stone. Goku spun around and asked SK "What's happened to them?!" "They've been turned to stone." SK explained. Goku gasped. Cassie began to cry. Marco looked pale. Ax looked shocked. Rachel's eyes were wide. Nothing was given away though at Tobias's fierce stare.  
  
"Anyone touched by Dabura's spit is turned to stone." SK continued. "But. . ." Goku began. He ran to Piccolo. "Don't touch them!" SK yelled. "Why not?!" Goku asked. "They've been turned to stone! If you touch them and they break, then they'll never be brought back to normal!" SK explained.  
  
"Oh no. . ." Gohan said, turning to Piccolo, then Krillin, then Jake. He glared angrily at Dabura. Dabura laughed. "Damn you!" Goku yelled. "Go away! No one can oppose Babidi." Dabura laughed, flying back into the ship. Gohan ran up to the end of their spot on the mountain, followed by Vegeta, then Rachel, then Marco, then Ax, then SK, then finally, Goku.  
  
Goku examined Piccolo, Gohan examined Krillin, and Rachel examined Jake. Vegeta watched on, still surprised at what happened. Goku turned away from Piccolo. "Supreme Kai, you said that they couldn't be brought back to normal if they're broken, right? Does that mean there's a way to bring them back to life?" "Only after Dabura's dead." SK answered. "So there is a way." Goku said. He then smiled and got a look of determination on his face.  
  
Rachel comforted Cassie. "Let's go, Dad! You're going, aren't you? We have to help Krillin and Piccolo." Gohan asked. "Of course! Let's go!" Goku replied. They both flew down the mountain. SK gasped. "Don't go! Don't fall for his plans!" Goku and Gohan turned around. "Going into his spaceship is exactly what Babidi wants! We have to observe a little longer!" SK said.  
  
We can't let Krillin and Piccolo stay like that!" Goku said. "Nor can I!" Gohan added. "Animorphs, are you coming?" Goku asked. But we're leaderless. . . Tobias said. "Nope. Jake told me before he got turned into stone that if anything happened to him then I'm leader. I'm better at tactics than any of you anyway." Marco said. "Oh no. When we have to listen to Marco, I KNOW we're all doomed." Rachel moaned.  
  
"We're going." Marco said. Goku nodded and he and Gohan began to fly towards the ship again. SK gasped. Marco, Cassie, and Ax morphed to bird again. Sorry, but we can do all the observing in the world and it still won't change anything. Let's go. Marco said. He, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax followed Goku and Gohan. Vegeta walked up to SK. "Sorry. Patience has not always been our greatest virtue." Vegeta said, then followed, Rachel right behind him. SK reluctantly followed. Goku, Gohan, and the Animorphs, minus Jake (A/N: Rachel is now a Z fighter.) landed outside the ship and ran up to the door. Gohan and Goku peered inside, but all they were able to see was a dark tunnel dropping straight down. Vegeta and Rachel landed a few feet behind them and walked over to the ship.  
  
"This is a ship? It looks nothing like a bug fighter or a blade ship." Rachel commented. Gohan looked curiously at her. Goku looked over at Gohan. "Okay, lets go." Goku said. "Right!" Gohan replied. Goku then dropped into the ship, followed by Gohan, then Vegeta, then Rachel, then the Animorphs. They landed in a circular, well-lit room.  
  
"What is this place? It's just an empty room." Goku asked. The Animorphs, minus Tobias of course, demorphed. "There's a door over there. Should we break it down?" Gohan asked. "I dunno." Cassie replied, no longer crying. "Lets do it!" Rachel said. Marco put his head in his hands. "She just had to say it sooner or later. Now I KNOW we're doomed." He said, mimicking Rachel.  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked, looking towards the hole they came in. SK landed in the room. "So, you decided to come too?" Goku said. SK looked angry. "Only because you all are being foolish." He reminds me of a few Andalite warriors I've had as teachers. Ax whispered to the Animorphs. Marco and Rachel snickered. Cassie grinned. Tobias's fierce hawk glare gave nothing away.  
  
The entrance closed. Great, now we're stuck in here. Tobias moaned, whose hawk instincts did not like to be in closed areas. "Don't worry." Gohan said. "It looks like after you enter this ship, there's no getting out until you defeat Babidi." SK explained. Goku stared at the ceiling. "All we have to do is defeat Babidi. . ."  
  
"Yeah, all we have to do is defeat this psycho wizard, all of his minions, and a big red freak that can turn people to stone. Yep, sounds easy enough." Marco said sarcastically. "Hmph. If I wanted to get out, I'd destroy this ship." Vegeta said. "Don't! If you create a shock, Majin Buu could be resurrected!" SK cried.  
  
"You're underestimating Babidi and Majin Buu. Even if Majin Buu isn't at full power, he's strong enough to kill us and destroy Earth instantly!" he continued. Vegeta looked away without replying. They stood in silence for a few moments. Rachel sighed. "I'm bored." she commented.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. "Bout time." Marco muttered. Everybody watched. In the door stood the guy they saw earlier with his arms crossed. He stepped out and laughed. "Welcome to the first stage. My name is Poipoi." the guy said. "First stage?" Gohan asked. "What's that?" Goku asked.  
  
Poipoi pointed at the floor. "Master Babidi is at the bottom level. However, you will have to defeat warriors on each stage to descend." he paused, and when he got no response, he said, "I am your opponent on the first stage, which means you're all going to die here." "Baka. I think he just likes to hear himself talk." Rachel muttered. "What?!" Poipoi yelled.  
  
"How should we decide who's fighting first?" Goku asked. "How about rock, paper, scissors?" Cassie asked. "Okay." Gohan said. "You gonna fight?" Goku asked Cassie. "Nah, I doubt I have any morphs that's strong enough." Cassie said. "Okay."  
  
Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Rachel got into a circle and began playing rock, paper, scissors. Poipoi watched in bewilderment. SK looked just as confused. "This is so stupid." Marco muttered. Vegeta called scissors. "Scissors win." Vegeta said. "Excuse me. . .Are you planning to fight him yourself?" SK asked.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Of course. Against him, I'm more than strong enough." "I think we just found someone more arrogant than the Yeerks." Marco whispered to Cassie.  
  
"Babidi said you were strong and that I should be careful, but it looks like you all are just a bunch of idiots." Poipoi laughed. "Isn't Babidi the idiot? Because he didn't observe us better, you're going to regret it. It just so happens that the strongest people in the universe are here on Earth." Vegeta said.  
  
"You're the strongest?" Poipoi laughed. He disappeared and reappeared at the other end of the room. He disappeared again. "You shouldn't underestimate him! Babidi has assembled the strongest fighters from across the universe!" SK cried. Goku patted him on the shoulder. "Calm down. Let Vegeta take care of it." He said calmly. SK gasped.  
  
"But. . ." SK started to say. Poipoi appeared again. "You will never leave here." He disappeared and appeared in front of the Z fighters and the Animorphs. "All the damage that you take will be energy that this room absorbs." He disappeared, then reappeared a few feet closer. "And it will go straight to Majin Buu." Vegeta smirked. "Now that I've heard that, I don't have to worry. If I don't get hurt, my energy won't be taken."  
  
Poipoi appeared next to him. "That's right. Unfortunately, that's impossible if you have to fight me!" He jumped back and landed near the wall. He laughed. "He's getting on my nerves." Vegeta said. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Poipoi with a grin and clenched fists.  
  
"That's enough talking. Let's get this over with." Vegeta said. Poipoi grinned. "Come and get me." Vegeta said. Vegeta and Poipoi prepared to face off. Goku, Gohan, Rachel, Marco, and Tobias watched in anticipation. Cassie looked worried. Ax raised his tail a little higher in case of trouble. SK was also worried. "Vegeta!" he yelled.  
  
Vegeta stared at Poipoi while Poipoi adopted fighting pose. Suddenly, he leapt into the air and flew at Vegeta.  
  
Author's note-Oh, aren't I evil? A cliffhanger. Mwahahahahaha! Sorry, I just had to do that. ^_^;; For Jake fans, just to let you know, I have nothing against Jake. By the way, thanks for all the reviews so far! I'll have the next chapter out either today or tomorrow, so come back soon! In the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne and HAPPY NEW YEAR! :-) 


	13. The Fight Between Vegeta and Poipoi

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
  
  
Poipoi prepared to kick Vegeta. When he collided, Vegeta easily blocked the kick with his left arm. Poipoi looked surprised. He jumped back and threw a punch, but Vegeta easily caught it. He closed his hand around Poipoi's fist and pushed it out of the way.  
  
Poipoi jumped back to the door with a back handspring. He grinned. "You're better than I thought, but this is as far as you'll get!" Vegeta lowered his arms and Poipoi charged. Poipoi swiped at Vegeta's head, but Vegeta ducked. He threw as series of punches, but Vegeta easily dodged them.  
  
Poipoi decided to add kicking to the punching, but didn't get any better results. Finally, Vegeta caught Poipoi's right ankle and kicked him in the stomach. Hard. Poipoi sailed back into the wall and fell face down on the ground. "I can already tell who's gonna win this match." Marco said, leaning against the wall.  
  
Poipoi slowly lifted himself off the ground as Vegeta approached him. "See? This is why we said that Vegeta would be enough by himself." Goku said. Poipoi was on his knees when he angrily looked up to see Vegeta in his face. Poipoi cried out in surprise and fear. Vegeta glared down at him.  
  
Poipoi jumped up to attack, but Vegeta immediately kicked him in the face and Poipoi went flying back into the wall. This time he caught himself and hit the wall with his feet, which he used to spring back. Vegeta disappeared as Poipoi landed. Poipoi looked back only to see Goku, Gohan, SK, Rachel, and the Animorphs. Tobias watched as he saw Vegeta appear in front of Poipoi. He's very strong. They both are. But Vegeta can win this one easily.  
  
"I'm over here, you fool." Vegeta said to Poipoi. Poipoi spun around and got hit in the face. He fell hard to the ground, bouncing. "Incredible. . ." SK said. "Nice, Vegeta. You're a lot more powerful than you were before." Gohan said. Goku smiled. "Vegeta's continued his training too." They're fast. Even my hawk eyes can't see them, and I can usually see just about anything. Tobias commented.  
  
Rachel smirked. "Dad's not even fighting at full power. He's gonna win this one easily." Vegeta walked up behind Poipoi. "What's the matter?" Vegeta asked. "What?! Darn you!" Poipoi yelled. He tried to throw a punch, but Vegeta jumped up and stepped on his head. Poipoi cried out in surprise. He spun around and met Vegeta's fist.  
  
Vegeta unleashed a barrage of punches, making contact every time. He punched Poipoi in the face. Vegeta quickly punched him with a much stronger punch and Poipoi was thrown back to the ground. Vegeta was walking up to Poipoi when suddenly, they were on a dark windy planet. The only remaining thing of the room was the large, circular area that was in the center of the floor. Marco, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax fell to the ground.  
  
"What's going on?" Cassie asked. It's the gravity. It's much stronger than Earth's. Perhaps it would be wise to go into stronger morphs. Ax explained. "Good idea Ax. Everybody, morph to your strongest morph." Marco ordered. He began to morph to gorilla as Cassie, Ax, and Tobias began to morph to polar bear. Poipoi noticed them morphing.  
  
"What are they doing?" He asked, looking over at the Animorphs. "They're just morphing to something stronger. They probably can't withstand the gravity on this planet in their human, bird, and Andalite forms." Rachel explained coolly. The Animorphs completed their morphs, but still wasn't able to stand. "But how did we get here?" Goku asked.  
  
"This is Babidi's doing. He used his magic to change the room to where Poipoi has the advantage." SK explained. Wow. Marco commented. I thought it was a manipulation with Z-space. Ax said. "Vegeta is at a disadvantage." SK said.  
  
Goku smiled. "Just watch." "Yeah, my dad can take him on, no problem." Rachel said. Poipoi stood up laughing. "This is as far as you go!" He picked up a stone.  
  
"This is the planet Zun. I was born here." He dropped the rock. When it hit the ground, it was crushed. "This is ten times the Earth's gravity! You can't stand this!" Vegeta turned to him calmly and grinned.  
  
"So what? This is nothing to me." he said. "Wha-?! You're lying!" Poipoi charged at Vegeta. Poipoi unleashed a barrage of punches, all failing a much as his last attempt. Vegeta punched him in the gut. Then he kicked him in the same area and Poipoi went flying into a rocky cliff nearby. Poipoi tried sitting up looking furious, but then gasped in fear as he saw Vegeta hopping up and down in fighting pose with a grin, much like Rachel's, on his face.  
  
"Damn you!" Poipoi yelled, charging forward at him. Vegeta also charged. When they were supposed to collide, Vegeta disappeared and reappeared under him. He held his hands up to Poipoi's chest.  
  
Poipoi shrunk back and Vegeta grinned. Vegeta's hands began to glow and Poipoi gasped. Cassie closed her eyes. She knew that Vegeta was going to kill Poipoi, and despite that she had seen much killing and that she herself had killed, she still couldn't bear to watch. Vegeta fired his ki blast and Poipoi screamed, disintegrating.  
  
SK was shocked. "You did it!" Goku said. "Hmph. Darn that Babidi. He sent me a boring opponent." Vegeta said. A hole in the floor dropped out.  
  
Goku and Gohan ran up to look inside. "Hey look! The path down has opened!" Goku exclaimed. "It turned into something like an elevator." Gohan said. Goku jumped down into the hole.  
  
"This is like a video game, isn't it?" Gohan said as he followed Goku. What kind, Nintendo or Playstation? Marco joked. "It's a stupid game." Vegeta said, following. Rachel followed Vegeta. Goku reappeared for a moment and waved.  
  
"Hey, Supreme Kai, Animorphs, coming?" he asked. We'll have to demorph to fit through the hole. Give us a minute to get over there. These are our strongest morphs and we can barely stand. Marco said. Goku shrugged. "Alright." SK stared ahead. "This can't be. . .I never thought they'd be this strong. . ."  
  
The Animorphs staggered over to the hole. Marco stood over it first and demorphed. As he shrunk, he fell through the hole. He landed on his back. "Ouch! C'mon you guys!" He called up, rubbing his back. He looked around. He, Gohan, Goku, Rachel, and Vegeta were in an empty room that looked exactly like the last.  
  
Cassie fell through the hole, then Tobias, then Ax in human morph. SK landed in the room. "If they change the gravity again then we're in trouble. The next opponent is probably stronger, and if we're taken to another planet with heavier gravity. . ." Cassie said. Marco nodded.  
  
Goku took a step towards the door. "It's my turn next. I wonder who I'll have to fight. I hope it's someone really strong." he said. Be careful what you wish for. Tobias said wisely. Ax demorphed. They waited in silence for about five minutes. Rachel broke the silence.  
  
"So, what's up in your dimension? What's been happening while I was gone?" Rachel asked. "Well, it's only been a month in our dimension. I guess it's been thirteen years here. Let's see. . .After you died, Tobias went into hiding, Ax was made into a Prince and went off into space, Cassie hasn't changed at all, Jake sat around depressed, and I was made into a millionaire. I have my own TV show and everything. We had your funeral. Everyone in the world knows us. We're supposed to be scheduled to go to a trial against Visser Three/One next year. That is, if we survive this mission." Marco replied.  
  
"Course we know who'll win that trial." Rachel laughed. Then her grin disappeared. "But what's wrong with Jake? And Tobias, why'd you go out into hiding?" "Jake is still carrying the weight of your death. . .and Tom's. . .and the thousands of Yeerks that he gave the command to flush out into space. . ." Cassie answered sadly. "Who's Tom?" Gohan asked.  
  
He was Prince Jake's brother. Like we said before, he was a controller. A high-ranking controller with an plan to get rid of us, and Visser Three. We outsmarted him and won the war. Ax explained. "Oh. I had to kill my two older brothers to save the planet." Goku said.  
  
Cassie gasped. "What did they do? Couldn't you have reasoned with them or. . .something?" she asked. "No. My brother Taurus planted a tree that stole all the minerals and water from the earth, just so that it would create a fruit that would make him stronger. And my brother Radditz kidnapped Gohan when he was four years old and ordered me to kill everyone on the planet. They were evil." Goku explained.  
  
"Anyway, about this Visser Three guy. . .he's still alive?" Gohan asked, changing the subject. "Yep. He doesn't have that Andalite host anymore though. He's being held captive by the government." Marco replied.  
  
"I can't believe that you had trouble defeating a bunch of slugs." Vegeta said. "Vegeta, the Animorphs are highly experienced warriors, despite how juvenile they may act and that they're just children. They've been in almost as many battles as you." SK argued. "Hey, we don't act juvenile!" Marco exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta, you wouldn't understand unless you were actually fighting in the war. You couldn't trust anyone. Anybody could have been a controller. Take your son Trunks for instance. He could have been a controller and you wouldn't of known. Ax explained. "Do not bring my son into this conversation Andalite!" Vegeta said angrily. Rachel winced.  
  
"See, I told you not to make him angry." She whispered to Ax. Goku stood with his hands on his hips. "Aren't they ready yet? Hurry up!" he asked impatiently. "This is stupid. Why don't we just break the floor and go down already?" he asked.  
  
"You can't! Like I said before, if the sphere receives a strong shock, Majin Buu might be brought back to life!" SK cried. "Hmph. From what I've seen, Majin Buu probably isn't a big deal, like that Dabura." Vegeta said. SK looked shocked.  
  
"What do you mean 'Dabura's not a big deal'?!" "I'm saying that this Dabura isn't as strong as you claim him to be. After looking at how he moved and his attacks, he didn't look that impressive. I just have to watch out for his spit. Your friend Kibeto was just careless." Vegeta explained.  
  
"Is that right Goku?" SK asked. "Hm. . .well even if that wasn't his full power, he would have been a strong opponent a few years ago, but. . .seven years ago we fought a guy named Cell. Dabura's probably at around the same level of strength." SK watched, stunned. "Who defeated Cell?" Marco asked. "Gohan." Goku replied.  
  
Gohan?! He must have been around eleven years old at that time! How could an eleven year-old beat someone as powerful as Dabura?! Tobias asked in shock. "Well, Gohan has a hidden power that's only unleashed when he's really angry." Goku explained. Ax watched Goku with his main eyes, Gohan with his stalk eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the door slid slowly open. "Hm?" was heard from several of the Animorphs and Z fighters. Ax raised his tail. Inside the door was some kind of huge monster. "Who. . .Or what. . .is that?" Cassie asked. "It looks like something Visser Three would morph into." Marco commented.  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked. The monster stepped into the room. "Huh? What's this?" Goku asked. Ax, do you know what it is? Tobias is. No. I don't know the types of aliens in different universes. Ax replied.  
  
The monster's size took Goku by surprise. "Impossible!" SK gasped. Goku grinned in anticipation of his upcoming fight.  
  
  
  
Author's note-So how was that? I'll have the next chapter up today or tomorrow, so come back soon! By the way, again, thanks for the reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I get the chapters out. ^_^ See you soon! Ja ne! 


	14. The fight between Goku and Yakon

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
  
  
The monster roared. It lumbered toward Goku with an anxious but confident grin on its face. "Wow. . ." Goku said. "He's incredible." Gohan said. Marco turned to Goku.  
  
"Hey Goku, are you sure you can beat this guy?" He asked doubtfully. Goku nodded. Goku stepped up. "I will fight you." He said to the monster. "Huh?" The monster asked. That thing can talk? Tobias asked. "Is that. . .That must be the monster, Yakon." SK said. "Yakon?" Gohan asked. "These names just keep getting weirder and weirder." Marco muttered.  
  
"He's feared as a monster and he's incredibly strong. Goku can't fight him alone!" SK said. "Um. . .SK? We've fought Visser Three. He's gone into morphs a lot more intimidating than that. We could probably take him on." Marco said.  
  
SK put his head in one hand. "Marco, now is not the time! I told you, don't call me that! Also, you're being foolish. You couldn't defeat Yakon, even if you were teamed up with the other Animorphs." he sighed.  
  
Actually, we probably could if we tried. If we couldn't defeat these enemies with our morphs, then why did Ellimist bring us here? Ax asked. SK was without an answer. He shrugged. Um, guys? Maybe we should be worrying about Yakon at the moment. . . Tobias reminded him.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I've got it all under control." Goku said reassuringly. Suddenly, they all heard a voice. "Yakon, Take their energy. I want Majin Buu resurrected soon." the voice said. "Who said that?" Marco asked. "It was Babidi." SK replied. "Oh. I'm surprised a powerful wizard like Babidi would use intercom." Marco joked.  
  
Yakon laughed and Goku got into fighting pose. Yakon swiped at him, but Goku disappeared in the air. "We can't fight in here. This place is to small." Cassie pointed out as she watched Yakon throw some punches at Goku, only to be blocked. Goku headed back towards the floor and Yakon jumped to spring off the ceiling.  
  
Yakon flew past Goku and they both landed. Goku's shirt was cut. Those claws are like an Andalite tail. They're fast and sharp. Tobias observed. "Wow! That was close!" Goku said.  
  
Yakon laughed, his claws crossing each other like an 'x' in front of his face. Goku rubbed his chin. "He's fast for as big as he is." he said. "That's what I warned you about! Lets gang up on him!" SK said. Gohan smiled. "No. He's fine. Dad can handle this himself." "Im-impossible!" SK cried.  
  
Tobias looked at him. You sure say 'impossible' a lot. Don't be so pessimistic. If Goku can't beat Yakon then the Animorphs and I can. "That's big talk for a bird." A bird with human intelligence. Tobias laughed. Rachel smirked.  
  
Yakon laughed. "You fool. You were lucky, but that won't happen again." "Those scythe claws are retractable." Goku observed. "That's good Yakon! You're doing great!" Babidi said. Goku and Gohan looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Kill the eight of them, but leave the Supreme Kai. Take all their energy! That will certainly bring back Majin Buu! To make this faster, I'll take you to the planet of the Dark Abyss, the Planet of Darkness!" Babidi continued. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "I wish he'd shut up already. He's annoying." Then she looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know where you are Babidi, but could you please shut up? You're getting on my nerves, and I thought that only Marco could do that!" She yelled up at the ceiling.  
  
Babidi was silent for a moment. "Shut up and go play with a doll or something. Stupid girl." he said. Rachel smirked. "I hate dolls. Baka wizard." She said. Marco grinned. "Still the same Rachel." he said.  
  
Suddenly they were surrounded by darkness. It was so dark that they couldn't see the walls. Marco blinked. "Who turned out the lights?" he joked. "Marco, I think we should go into owl morph." Cassie said. Marco nodded. "Good idea. Ax, Tobias, we're morphing to owl."  
  
Cassie, Marco, Tobias, and Ax began to morph to owl. "I'm not missing this fight." Rachel said. She morphed to owl too. "What's morphing to owl gonna do?" Gohan asked. Cassie, Marco, Tobias, Ax, and Rachel completed the morph. To an owl, we may as well be in a spotlight. The owl can see perfectly in the dark. Cassie explained.  
  
Goku, stop walking. You're about to run into a rock. Tobias said. "Oops. I can't see a thing. This place really is the Dark Abyss." Goku said, stopping. He scratched his head. Yakon retracted his claws. "I can see you perfectly! You're scratching your head!" he said.  
  
Goku lowered his hand and looked at it in surprise. "It's the planet that Yakon was born. It's at the edge of the universe, that's why it's so dark." SK explained. "Really?" Goku asked. He dived and kicked Yakon.  
  
Yakon burrowed into the ground and popped up a few feet away. He looked around. He looked towards the Z fighters and the Animorphs, but only saw five owls, Gohan, Vegeta, and SK. "Where is he?" Goku appeared behind him. "Over here." Goku hit him over the head. Yakon went sailing through what appeared to be water.  
  
He recovered quickly and jumped around, coming at Goku with his claws outstretched. At the last second, Goku jumped up and kicked him in the face. SK turned to the Animorphs, Rachel, Vegeta, and Gohan. "Do you now what's going on?" SK asked. "Pretty much." Vegeta replied. Yep. Marco replied.  
  
Yakon flew into a rock. Dust flew around. Goku landed a few feet ahead of Gohan and sighed. Yakon grunted and pulled himself up. "Can he see me?" He asked. Goku grinned. "You really underestimated us. Even though it's dark, we can easily determine your movements by air currents and such. Plus, I can get help by the Animorphs and Rachel who are in owl morph." Yakon's eyes went wide and he shrunk back a bit.  
  
"And if we wanted, there are lots of ways we could see you. For example. . ." Goku continued. He clenched his fists. His muscles bulged a bit and he let out a scream. A golden aura surrounded him as his hair turned blond and his eyes turned turquoise. The entire area was bathed in light.  
  
Goku grinned. Yakon was stunned. Gohan smiled. "It's gotten bright Dad." He said. No kidding. Marco muttered. "Now you should know that it was useless to make it dark." Goku said to Yakon. Yakon grinned.  
  
"I see the dark abyss didn't work." He said. "Huh? Why isn't he surprised?" Goku asked. Yakon laughed. "I'm going to win." He said. Goku stared at him with a self confident grin. Yakon opened his mouth and yelled. Once again, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Marco said.  
  
Yakon began inhaling the light coming from Goku. The high wind began pulling him toward Yakon. What's going on?! Tobias asked. He appears to be inhaling the light energy. Ax said calmly. SK watched in shock. Gohan watched in surprised.  
  
"What the. . .?" Goku asked. Vegeta watched quietly, unalarmed. The back of Yakon began to glow on and off. Goku's feet were dragged forward an inch or two at a time. Finally, Goku faded out of Super Saiya-jin and all the light went to Yakon.  
  
Yakon swallowed the light. Goku looked down at himself and felt his hair. "What? It's black again." Gohan said. "You're wrong. He was changed from a Super Saiya-jin back to normal." Vegeta said.  
  
Yakon rubbed his stomach. "That was delicious. I've never eaten light that full of volume and taste before." He said. A creature that eats light energy? That's strange. Cassie commented. "Eaten?" Goku asked. "That's right! Yakon eats light energy! Super Saiya-jin Goku's energy was food for Yakon!" SK explained.  
  
Gohan gasped. "Dad! Don't turn Super Saiya-jin again! He eats light energy!" He called to Goku. Goku looked over his shoulder. "Huh?" Yakon laughed. "That's right. That was superb energy. If you could, I'd like you to do that again."  
  
He began jumping over to him, finally landing a few feet away. Goku smiled and held up his fist. "Okay." "What?" Yakon asked. "Here I go!" Goku said. "What's he thinking?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'll fight with you Dad! Together we should be able to beat him without using Super Saiya-jin!" Gohan yelled. "No thanks. I'll fight him by myself. Stay out of this." Goku said. He held his fist up to about chest height and turned Super Saiya-jin again. What is he thinking?! Is he trying to get himself killed?! Marco asked.  
  
"He really is foolish! What does he have to prove by fighting alone like that? This isn't a game!" SK said. I think he has a plan. Cassie said. "Shut up and let him do this. The girl is right. Kakarott has a plan. He isn't a fool." Vegeta said.  
  
My name is Cassie, thank you very much. And I thought his name was Goku. Cassie said. "Kakarott is my dad's Saiya-jin name." Gohan explained. Yakon opened his mouth with a roar to eat the light again. Goku gasped and struggled against the wind. "My light's being sucked up! I won't lose!" he said.  
  
Rocks slid across the ground towards Yakon, but Goku struggled against it and remained in place. Yakon continued to inhale the and anything that came with it, but Goku pulled back. This wind is getting too strong! If we don't go into a stronger form soon then we're gonna be sucked up with the light! Tobias said as he, the Animorphs, and Rachel began to pull towards Yakon.  
  
Good idea. Everyone, demorph. Tobias, demorph and morph to human. If you're a bird then you'll get sucked up with the light. Marco ordered. Will do. Tobias said. The Animorphs and Rachel demorphed. Tobias morphed to human.  
  
Yakon's stomach began to distend and his back glowed golden off and on. Goku grinned. Suddenly, Goku screamed and quickly raised his ki. A huge burst of light flew at Yakon. He swallowed it before he even knew what he was doing and exploded. "Incredible!" SK said. Gohan smiled. "He did it!" "I see." Vegeta said. Goku powered down.  
  
He sighed and the circle in the floor opened up next to him. He looked back at the others, smiling. "Let's go down to the next level." he said. "Right!" Gohan agreed. He, Vegeta, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and Tobias walked towards the opening. SK stared in surprise. Ax began to morph to human to fit in the hole.  
  
"Supreme Kai, Ax, hurry up!" Goku called. He, Vegeta, Gohan, and the Animorphs except for Ax, dropped into the next room. Ax finished morphing. He and SK followed. Gohan smiled.  
  
"You were great Dad. You had a huge ki when you beat that monster." he said. Goku smiled and looked back at him. "Maybe." He stared at the door.  
  
"I wonder what's going to come out this time." he turned around, smiling. "Rachel, it's your turn next." Rachel grinned. "Good. I just hope that my opponent isn't as weak as the last two." "Rachel, as I said before, you haven't changed at all. You're still as insane as ever." Marco sighed.  
  
"Neither have you Marco. Still as annoying as ever." Cassie and Tobias laughed. SK continued to stare in shock. Suddenly, the door slowly opened. They all looked towards the door.  
  
  
  
Author's note-So how was that? Sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. I've hardly had the chance to get on the computer. I'll have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow, so come back soon! Remember, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	15. Rachel's opponent is...

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
  
  
Out of the door stepped a creature that had never before been seen in the DBZ universe. It wasn't very big. It had mean, smart eyes in a humanoid head. It was wrinkled, dark green or purple. So dark it was almost black. The mocking mouth was lined with green. It looked kinda like a small dinosaur. Unlike Babidi's other minions though, it had no 'M' on its forehead or anywhere else.  
  
SK, the Animorphs, and Rachel gasped in shock. It's the Drode! Ax gasped. "Im-impossible! Crayak wasn't supposed to be involved! Has Babidi taken control of Crayak too?!" SK cried. "Who's the Drode? Who's Crayak?" Goku asked. "The Drode is a tool of Crayak's. Crayak was the only one that was as powerful as the Ellimist. Ellimist played some kind of game, and Crayak was his opponent." Marco explained. Drode is also known as the intergalactic trickster. Ax added.  
  
"Well, greetings Animorphs. Greetings Supreme Kai. Babidi did not take control of Crayak. Crayak just wanted to help him out a bit. After all, Ellimist is trying to help this dimension." Drode explained.  
  
"So you're my opponent?" Rachel asked. "Of course." "Why would Crayak be helping Babidi?" SK demanded. Drode sighed. "Crayak has. . .How should I put this? Crayak has always wanted to be rid of the Animorphs. Especially Jake. But not Rachel. Not much anyway. She amused him." Drode replied.  
  
He put his face close to Rachel's. "It's because you've always had the need to destroy. Isn't that right Rachel? Rachel of the dark heart." He asked. Rachel shrunk back. "No. I don't. Can you stop bugging me? Trying to use me? I'm not Crayak's toy."  
  
"Oh, but you are." Drode said. He turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta, I know how much you've longed to be the greatest warrior in the universe. Well did you know that Crayak once offered your daughter the power to be the stronger than you or Kakarott? To be stronger than Gohan, Goten, or Trunks? She turned it down. She turned the offer down."  
  
"Shut up! I'm not Crayak's tool. I'm not evil!" Rachel shouted. "That's right. You're one of the good guys, aren't you? At least, that's what you said." Drode sneered.  
  
"Enough talking! Are we gonna fight or just stand around?" Rachel demanded. "Of course." With that Drode appeared behind her. Rachel spun around and punched him in the face. Drode went flying back, crashing into the door.  
  
Rachel, this may not be a good place to fight Drode. As Cassie pointed out earlier, these rooms are too small to fight in. Ax pointed out. Rachel looked over at Ax. "Yeah, and what am I supposed to do about it?" she demanded. "The Andalite is right. I'll take you to some place bigger." They heard Babidi say.  
  
Drode looked up at the ceiling. "I don't need an advantage. I can defeat Rachel easily." "Perhaps not, but if we want to resurrect Majin Buu the ship needs to stay intact. Don't worry, I'm not giving you any advantages." Babidi replied. Suddenly the room faded away and they were in a field. But it didn't look like any field on the planet earth.  
  
For starters, the grass was blue and purple. The leaves on the celery- shaped trees were also blue and purple. The sky was gold and red. This is the Andalite home world. Ax whispered. "What? Ax, that's impossible. We're in a different dimension, remember? Surely Babidi couldn't send up to a different dimension." Marco said.  
  
"Ax is right. This is the Andalite home world. Babidi can take us to different dimensions." SK said. "Oh."  
  
Rachel stood it the field, facing her opponent. She powered up. Not to Super Saiya-jin, but slightly close. Drode grinned. "Your move." "Fine." Rachel said.  
  
She flew at him and kicked, but hit nothing but air. She disappeared and reappeared above the field twenty feet in the air. She looked down at the ground. "All right, where is he?" She muttered. Drode appeared in front of her.  
  
Rachel punched him in the face. He just grinned. "Is that all the power you have? Because if it is, then you might as well give up." Drode said. Rachel smirked.  
  
"Not yet." She said. She powered up to Super Saiya-jin. "You see, I'm not a weak human like I was in the other dimension." She said. "Yes, I can see that. But just how powerful are you?" Drode asked.  
  
Rachel tried kicking him in the head, but was blocked. They went into this series of kicking/punching/blocking. "She's much more powerful than when she fought in the tournament." Gohan commented. "I didn't know she could turn into a Super Saiya-jin. Wow. She's the first girl who's ever gone Super Saiya-jin." Goku commented.  
  
I just hope she can win this. Drode is a tough opponent. Tobias said worridly. "She will." Vegeta said. Rachel slammed Drode into the ground, creating a crater. Drode disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go? He keeps disappearing." Rachel muttered. Suddenly, Drode appeared behind her and grabbed her arm. He tossed her twenty feet away. She was about to stop when he appeared in front of her and punched her into the ground.  
  
Rachel sat up. "He's strong. Very strong. But I'm not giving up." She said. She flew into the air at Drode. "Time to end this." she said. "You're tougher than I thought." Drode commented.  
  
Rachel kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing down to the ground. She gathered some of her ki. "Final Flash!" She yelled. The ki blast engulfed the crater that Drode was in. "He's still alive. I can feel it." Rachel whispered.  
  
The dust cleared and everyone could see a slightly damaged Drode. Drode laughed in spite of his injuries. "If that was the best you do then give up now." Drode said. "Yeah right. Do you really expect me to do that?" Rachel asked sardonically.  
  
"I suppose not." Drode sighed. He disappeared. "All right, I am SO getting tired of playing this game. Stop disappearing!" Rachel yelled, frustrated.  
  
Drode appeared behind her. "Boo." He laughed, grabbing her tail. He yanked it. Rachel screamed and elbowed him in the face. "All right, you are so going down!" Rachel screamed angrily. She gathered all of her ki.  
  
"This is a new technique I've been practicing. I've never used it on anyone before though. I've been saving it for a last resort." she said. She raised her hands in the air.  
  
"KI DESTRUCTION BLAST!" She yelled, bringing her hands down and throwing down a gigantic ki blast. The blast hit the almost the entire field, the Animorphs and Z fighters standing about five feet away from the blast. "I didn't know about that technique." Vegeta said. The blast disappeared, showing nothing but a gigantic crater where the field used to be. Rachel hovered above the field for a second, then powered down.  
  
She landed in front of the Animorphs and the Z fighters. "Okay, he's dead now." she announced. "Wow Rachel. You almost went to level two!" Gohan exclaimed. You just destroyed part of my home world. Ax pointed out. "Hey, sorry. It's just a field. I'm sure that nobody's gonna notice." Rachel said.  
  
At that moment a couple of Andalite fighters flew overhead. "Or perhaps I spoke too soon. On second thought, let's get outta here. I really don't want to have to explain to the Andalite military." She added. The hole opened.  
  
Once again, Ax morphed to human to fit through the hole. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and the Animorphs minus Ax dropped into the hole. Rachel paused. "Hurry up Ax." she said. SK stared at her. 'I didn't expect any of them to be this powerful. Rachel's only thirteen and using all her power was able to beat Drode!' he thought.  
  
Rachel dropped down into the hole. Ax finished morphing and followed Rachel, SK following. "I can't believe you were able to defeat Drode! Too bad you didn't have all this power when we fought the Yeerks." Ax exclaimed. Rachel shrugged. "I was a human that didn't know how to use ki then. I'm half human, half Saiya-jin now. I'm more powerful than I was when I fought the Yeerks."  
  
"No kidding." Marco muttered. "My turn is up next." Gohan said, grinning. The door slowly opened. . .  
  
Author's note-Sorry it took so long to get out this chapter! I was grounded from the computer. _ Anyways, I've got a surprise opponent in the next chapter. In the meantime, R&R! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. See you soon! Ja ne! 


	16. The Surprise Opponent

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
  
  
Out of the door stepped an Andalite. "An Andalite?!" Marco said in surprise. "This is my opponent?" Gohan asked. I suppose you don't recognize me. The Andalite said.  
  
"Huh?" Cassie asked. Visser Three. Ax said. "What?! It can't be! Visser Three is being held captive by the government!" Cassie gasped.  
  
"Babidi must have freed him and brought him to this dimension. He must have also regained his Andalite host, Alloran. No doubt he's been given more powerful morphs." SK said. So we meet again Animorphs. Visser Three sneered.  
  
"I'm the one that's going to fight you." Gohan said. "Bad idea Gohan. Visser Three has a ton of morphs from all over our dimension, and no doubt this one. Let us fight him. We know this enemy." Marco said. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Gohan said. Marco shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Like SK said, he probably has stronger morphs. He could morph into anything. Anything that has DNA." he said. "Don't call me SK." SK sighed. "Oh, just give them a chance." Rachel said. Gohan sighed. "Okay, but I fight on the next level." Marco turned to the Animorphs.  
  
"Battle morphs." He said. He began to morph to gorilla and Cassie to wolf. Visser Three began to morph also. Visser Three completed his morph.  
  
Visser Three's morph had to be about fifteen feet tall. It had five legs, two arms, and three heads.  
  
Visser Three got ready to fight. "Hold on a second. I'm going to take you somewhere else so that you don't damage the ship." Babidi said. "Here we go again." Rachel sighed. They were taken to a place that looked very familiar to the Animorphs.  
  
A mall?! He transported us to the mall?! Marco said incredulously. At least it's empty. Tobias informed them. I have seen that creature that Visser Three has morphed into before. It shoots acid from its hands. It would be best to go into some kind of reptilian morph. Ax said.  
  
Good idea. Cassie said. She demorphed. Marco did the same. Cassie's skin began to harden into green plates of armor. Marco's arms began to shrivel away. "Ew. . .what's he morphing?" Goku commented. "Cobra." Rachel replied. "And Cassie?" Gohan asked. "I have no idea."  
  
Marco finally completed his morph. So did Cassie. Cassie's morph was. . . "Cassie, that had SO better not be a crocodile." Rachel said. Don't worry. It's not. I acquired it after the war. It's an alligator. Cassie replied.  
  
"What's wrong with crocodiles?" Gohan asked. "I'm allergic to them. Found that out in a morphing accident." Rachel replied. "Just how many morphing accidents did you have?" Gohan asked. "Oh, shut up." Rachel grumbled.  
  
"Hey, looks like they're getting ready to fight." Goku commented. "If they can beat this Visser Three by morphing into animals, this enemy must be weak." Vegeta said. "This is foolishness! You can't let them fight the Visser alone!" SK cried.  
  
Goku glanced at him. "But they say that they've beaten the Visser before. I'm pretty confident that the Animorphs will beat him. I mean, just look. It's not even fair odds. It's four against one. They'll be fine." Goku said.  
  
Suddenly the Visser pointed a hand and acid shot out. The acid flew towards Tobias. Tobias banked left and dodged it. He flew towards one of the heads and scratched it, leaving bloody streaks across it. Meanwhile, Cassie had locked her alligator jaws to one of the monster's legs. Ax slashed with his tail, leaving cuts all over the monster. And Marco slowly slid up quietly. No one noticed him.  
  
Suddenly, the cobra that was Marco struck. It pumped venom into one of the Visser's legs. Marco released, and the Visser fell. I hope cobra venom works on whatever the Visser morphed into. Cassie said. But Tobias noticed something that only Vegeta and Rachel had noticed. Guys, he's demorphing! Tobias announced.  
  
Fwapp! Ax's tail struck the Visser across the chest. The Visser stopped demorphing. "Alright, now he's dead." Rachel said. Suddenly, the Yeerk began to crawl out of the Visser's ear. "Is that a Yeerk?" Gohan asked. Rachel nodded. "Yep." "Just how many times does it take to kill him?" Vegeta asked impatiently. Rachel stepped on the Yeerk. "Okay, NOW he's dead."  
  
A hole opened up in the floor. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Rachel dropped down into it. The Animorphs demorphed. "Well, that was insane. But nothing different to our normal lives of course. . ." Marco said when he was fully human. He dropped down into the hole.  
  
Tobias followed. Cassie finished demorphing and dropped into the hole. Ax completed his human morph and dropped into the hole. SK stared at where the Animorphs had stood moments ago in disbelief. 'This is amazing. Perhaps I have underestimated the Animorphs and the Z fighters.' He thought. Rachel poked her head up out of the hole.  
  
"Hey SK! Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there and gape all day?" she called. "Don't call me that!" SK said. "Whatever." Rachel said, rolling her eyes and rejoining the others. SK dropped into the hole and entered a room like the previous ones.  
  
"Now this time it's MY turn to fight, okay?" Gohan said. Rachel nodded. "Unless anyone has an objection." She said. Everybody remained silent. "I wonder who my opponent is going to be." Gohan wondered. "With the luck we seem to be having it's gonna be Dabura." Marco muttered. Ax demorphed.  
  
Thanks a lot Marco. Now you've probably jinxed us. Tobias muttered. "I wonder what's going on back at the tournament." Cassie sighed.  
  
  
  
Author's note-Sorry it took so long to get out this chapter! I just had MAJOR writer's block. And homework is evil! Anyways, the next chapters should come faster now that I'm done with this one. In the meantime, R&R! I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. See you soon! Ja ne! 


	17. Waiting and waiting and waiting...

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
The Z fighters and the Animorphs stared at the door. "I wonder what's next." Goku said to no one in particular. He looked over at Gohan. "Gohan, it's your turn next." Goku said. Gohan smiled. "I thought we had already settled that." Marco commented. ". . ." "Goku! This isn't a game! These are the strongest villains that Babidi has gathered from across the universe! You've been able to win alone up to now. But now, we'll all have to fight together!" SK cried.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. `What an idiot.' She thought. SK glared at her. Marco not noticing, said, "We could tell he's gathered the strongest villains from across the universe when we saw that he had Visser Three under his control."  
  
"Why are you taking this so lightly?! How can you?!" SK asked, shocked. We are much stronger. Ellimist knew that if he didn't make us stronger in this dimension, then there would be no point in sending us here. We could morph one of the Z fighters, but we wouldn't because we don't acquire sentient species. Ax replied.  
  
Gohan looked impatient. "He's late. Where is he?" he asked. "How do you know it's gonna be a he?" Marco asked. ". . ." Goku walked over to Gohan. "Don't worry. I'm sure Babidi is preparing an incredibly strong warrior right now." Goku said.  
  
Marco rolled his eyes. "Now why does that sound so much like what Rachel would hope for?" He said sarcastically. Goku laughed. Rachel grinned. "I'm guessing that you haven't changed much, even after being reborn and all into this universe, huh?" Goku asked her. Rachel didn't reply. Gohan looked back at the door and Goku looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I wonder what's going on at the tournament right now. . ." Goku wondered. Gohan turned to him. "I bet they're in a fix because all of us left." He said. "Hmph. I'd rather fight you there Kakarott. This has just been a waste of my time." Vegeta said. "I know what you mean Vegeta. I was looking forward to fighting my dad too." Gohan said.  
  
I wonder who would win if it were Vegeta against Goku. Tobias wondered. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan looked at him. Marco and Cassie shrugged. Rachel smirked. "My dad would win, of course." "So you say Rachel. But last time we checked, my dad was a lot stronger than yours." Gohan said, amused.  
  
"Maybe, but my dad has trained a lot since then." Rachel shot back. SK watched the Z fighters and the Animorphs in awe, surprise, and a bit of confusion. Cassie noticed his expression. "Hey SK, don't worry." She said. "Don't call me SK." SK sighed.  
  
Goku put his hands on his hips. "What's going on?" He demanded to no one in particular. "Let's just break the door down." Vegeta said. "You can't do that!" SK cried, grabbing Vegeta's arm. "I'm not going to wait forever." Vegeta said. "Don't break it!" SK cried. Vegeta tore his arm away.  
  
"There's too much danger that you would release Majin Buu!" SK continued. Rachel sighed. "Could you stop talking about Majin Buu like we couldn't beat him? Because we can." she said. "No you can't!" SK almost yelled in frustration.  
  
"Aren't they ready yet? They're late." Vegeta said impatiently. Gohan stretched to prepare for his fight. "I hope they didn't give up after they saw Dad, Vegeta, Rachel, Marco, Tobias, Cassie, and Ax fight." Gohan said. "We're not in a rush. There's nothing to worry about." Goku said. SK watched, speechless.  
  
For five minutes everyone was silent. "Can I please just break down the door?" Rachel asked impatiently. "No." SK snapped. Goku stretched and yawned. "What's taking him so long?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I hope he comes soon." Gohan said. Vegeta took a step forward, his arms crossed. He glared angrily ahead. "He's late! He's taking too much time!" He said. Gohan smiled. "I wonder what's going to come out of that door." He wondered. Goku smiled.  
  
"I hope he hurries out! I wonder what he's doing." Gohan continued. "I'm looking forward to seeing how much stronger you've gotten." Goku said. Gohan looked back at him. "Hm?"  
  
"Gohan, have you trained hard while I've been gone?" Goku asked. Gohan smiled nervously. "Uh, well, you see. . ." he started, rubbing the back of his head. "Huh?" SK asked. Rachel smirked and raised an eyebrow. Cassie smiled. "Parents." she muttered.  
  
"Hmph. Unfortunately, he didn't do much training while there was peace. We're stronger than him now." Vegeta said. Gohan laughed nervously. Vegeta grinned. "Even so, you don't know what this kid will do when he loses his head." he continued.  
  
SK looked at Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Rachel. `So that's the secret to their self-confidence. When they have to, any of them can become as strong as Goku. It's an unbelievable fact! I can't believe I've been surpassed by mortals like these!' SK thought.  
  
Suddenly Tobias looked at the door. I hear something. He announced. Everyone looked towards the door. The door opened slowly, revealing Dabura with a stupid grin on his face. "Impossible! Dabura!" SK cried. SK stared in disbelief.  
  
`I didn't think we'd have to fight him so soon!' he thought. Ax raised his tail, ready for trouble. "You've defeated Visser Three/One and reached stage five. That's pretty good for humans. Even though I believed it to be a miracle, I congratulate you. But this is as far as you get. Now that you'll have to fight me, you're dead." Dabura said.  
  
SK was still in shock, making little `I'm in shock' half-voiced breathing sounds. Vegeta smirked. "I've lost all respect for Babidi if this is his best." he said. "Ditto." Rachel agreed. "Like you ever had any respect for him?" Marco muttered.  
  
"That's enough of this worthless talk! Come and get me." Dabura said. He put his hand on his hip. "You can all attack me at once." he said. Gohan held up his arms. "No!" he said.  
  
"Huh?" SK asked. Gohan pointed to himself. "It's my turn! I'll beat you myself!" He said. Surprised and offended, Dabura narrowed his eyes a little. "What did you say?!" "But I don't want to fight in this small place. Let's go somewhere else to fight, like Dad did." Gohan continued, as if he didn't hear Dabura.  
  
Gohan looked at the ground and said, "But I'm pretty disappointed if this is all I can get." SK gasped. "Why you. . ." Dabura started. He threw back his cape, hunched over, and pulled one arm back as if to punch while holding out the other is if to throw a ki blast. "How dare you say that to me!" Dabura yelled. Cassie winced. "Nice, now you just got him mad." Marco said.  
  
"Wait a second Dabura!" They heard Babidi say. "Here we go again." Rachel muttered. "Huh?" Gohan asked. He turned towards the ceiling.  
  
"We don't want the spaceship to be hit if we want Majin Buu to be resurrected perfectly. Won't you please fight somewhere else?" Babidi asked. Dabura straightened. "Yes sir!" he said.  
  
"Where do you want to fight?" Babidi asked. Dabura smiled. "The planet Hande. Its environment is similar to that of the Earth." He said. Babidi chuckled.  
  
"You've got a lot of self confidence! But that's only natural. There's no one who is your equal. Let's go!" He said. "Papparapa!" he yelled. Suddenly there was a strong wind. Rachel pushed some blond strands of hair behind her ear. They were being transported through space. Gohan looked around.  
  
"This. . .!" SK faltered. Gohan turned away from his surrounding and grinned at Dabura. Their journey ended in a desolate rocky area. The sky was red. Ax looked at the surrounding with his stalk eyes and watched Dabura and Gohan with his main eyes. Dabura was right. This place is much like earth. He has no advantages. Ax commented. "Um, yeah, Ax? We kinda noticed." Marco said.  
  
"Alright! Let's do it!" Gohan said. He got into fighting pose. "Don't let your guard down Gohan." Goku said. Gohan smiled. "Good luck Gohan." Cassie said. Suddenly, Gohan jumped up and disappeared. "This is insane. Utterly, totally insane." Marco muttered.  
  
Author's note-Okay, nothing much happened in that chapter, but in the next chapter Gohan battles Dabura. Oh, and somebody said that I should make Rachel go Super Saiya-jin grizzly level two. Can you believe that I have actually been considering that for a while? I'll have the next chapter posted soon, so in the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	18. The Fight Between Gohan and Dabura

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
Dabura looked up into the sky and grinned. Gohan appeared into the spot that he was looking at. Dabura took fighting stance while Gohan slowly dropped down. The two were about to collide. A large rock snapped and crumbled. A trail of fire suddenly and quickly appeared, then disappeared. Gohan emerged from the smoke, looking at Dabura.  
  
Dabura flew up a little. Gohan pulled his arm back and charged at him. Dabura swiped forward and a blue blade-like thing flew at Gohan. Cassie gasped. Gohan jumped out of the way of the blade and it continued going down, going through the water and cutting down another large rock.  
  
SK stared in shock, Goku, Vegeta, and Rachel smiled, Ax watched Gohan with his stalk eyes and Dabura with his main eyes, Marco watched with a hint of surprise on his face, Tobias watched with his fierce, intense hawk stare, and Cassie with worry written all over her face. `I hope he'll be okay.' Cassie thought, remembering when Jake was turned to stone. Goku noticed the look on Cassie's face. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." He said, giving Cassie a smile. "I sure hope so. . ." Cassie muttered. "Jeez, they're fast." Marco commented. Ax slowly nodded, not taking his eyes of the battle.  
  
Gohan dropped into the water. "Where did he. . .?" Marco started. Go? He swam under Dabura. Tobias replied, watching the water intently. Suddenly a ki blast went flying up out of the water. "Idiot!" Dabura commented, holding out his hand. Gohan suddenly appeared in the sky a few yards away. "Huh?!" Dabura said. He looked up as Gohan charged at him.  
  
Dabura quickly raised his hand up to guard himself as Gohan kicked him, then quickly dodged his own ki blast. Dabura flew into some rocks, destroying a few. Gohan stared down at the pile of boulders, but before the dust had a chance to settle, the rocks began to levitate. At the center was a completely unfazed Dabura. He grinned and the rocks flew at Gohan. Gohan gasped as he was hit by the whole lot and carried into another giant rock. It collapsed on him.  
  
"Gohan!" Cassie cried. "He's okay. Don't worry." Goku said. Dabura landed and slowly walked up to the rocks and dust, grinning. Suddenly, a golden light explodes from inside the pile. Dabura stopped, throwing up his arms to guard himself from the flying rocks. "Huh?" he asked himself. Hovering above the rocks and dust staring down at Dabura was a completely uninjured Super Saiya-jin Gohan.  
  
"What?" Dabura asked. He gasped and stumbled back, staring up at Gohan who was standing on a cliff ahead of him. A cloud of dust rose up around Gohan. He glared down at Dabura. "Okay Gohan, show us your power." Goku said.  
  
Marco turned to him. "Is that his full power?" Marco asked. "Nope." Goku replied casually. Gohan suddenly disappeared. "What?" Dabura asked again. Gohan reappeared with his fist lodged in his chest. Dabura's face twisted with pain and his mouth dropped open.  
  
Gohan shouted, pulled his fist back, and punched Dabura in the face. Gohan turned with the punch until he did almost an 180 degrees while Dabura went flying. "Not bad. Looks like he trained. . .somewhat. . .over the past seven years." Rachel commented. Gohan looked over his shoulder and appeared behind Dabura. He kicked Dabura in the side of the head from behind, Dabura's face again contorting with pain and surprise.  
  
Dabura sailed to the ground, sending up a lot of debris and dust around him on impact. Gohan landed next to the new crater, and, with an obligatory scream, released a volley of ki blasts down at Dabura. The light faded. Gohan glared at the cloud, then looked back (without turning around.) Dabura appeared behind him and lunged at him with his fist pulled back. Gohan turned around and blocked the punch.  
  
Dabura clenched his teeth while Gohan grinned. Dabura punched and Gohan fell over (but not out of the sky.) Dabura then punched Gohan in the gut. Then Gohan took a knee in the face. Gohan then threw a punch at Dabura's face, but Dabura crossed his arms over his face, shielding himself. They both landed on the rocks across from each other.  
  
Gohan screamed and brought up his ki. He sent out a shockwave, which destroyed another large rock and knocked Cassie and Marco from their feet. Ax almost fell over, but kept his balance. Dabura held up his arms to shield himself from debris. "Get serious, or this won't be a good fight." Gohan said. "Huh?" Dabura asked.  
  
"I-incredible!" SK stammered. Goku smiled. Vegeta looked away from the fight at Goku, then back to Gohan. He's an incredible fighter. He must have been training for years. Ax commented. "Of course he's a good fighter. He's a Saiya-jin. It's in his blood." Vegeta said.  
  
Ax straightened. Andalites are good fighters too. But we must train for years to become as good as our superiors. Ax shot back. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Back at the battle, Gohan waited. Finally Dabura grinned. "Alright." He said.  
  
He spread out his arms and legs. He screamed. Lightning appeared and disappeared, then reappeared several times around his body. The ground began to shake and crumble under his feet. Once again, Cassie and Marco were knocked off their feet. "Oh, just forget it. The ground is shaking to hard to stand." Marco muttered, sitting on the ground Indian style. Cassie did the same.  
  
Dabura continued to scream as his ki continued to rise. Gohan remained calm. Gohan is either very strong or very stupid. Tobias commented. Rachel turned to him. "He's definitely not an idiot. Strong yes, stupid no." she said. "I hope you're right Rachel." Cassie said.  
  
Clouds of dust rose up all around them. Dabura lunged forward. Gohan leapt into the air and their fists met halfway. Gohan brought up his right arm and blocked, sending out another shockwave. They both disappeared, then reappeared with Dabura behind Gohan. Gohan, behind you! Tobias called to him. "Don't worry. He doesn't need help." Goku said confidently. Gohan spun around and got smacked in the face, crying out in surprise. Are you sure? Tobias asked. Goku nodded.  
  
Gohan kicked, but missed. He and Dabura disappeared again, then Dabura was racing toward Gohan. Gohan raced toward Dabura. Their fists collided and created yet another shockwave. Their knees met. Both lunged forward again and hit. Gohan threw a kick, hitting Dabura in the face. Dabura sailed toward the ground, but caught himself and bounced away, Gohan following.  
  
Dabura got backed into a cliff side and Gohan flew forward. At the last second, Dabura dodged. Gohan flew into the rock. Dabura slid back and took a deep breath as Gohan charged toward him. Dabura exhaled, breathing fire that leaves a scorched rut in the ground. He repeated the attack, but Gohan disappeared. He went again where Gohan reappeared, but right before it hit, Gohan disappeared. When the flames disappeared, Gohan reappeared again. He screamed and swiped at Dabura, but. . . Gohan, that's an afterimage! Tobias called to him, his hawk eyes able to see through the afterimage. Goku looked at him.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I told you, Gohan doesn't need any help." Goku said. Gohan gasped. "The real me is over here!" Dabura called to him, his hand already outstretched. Before Gohan could react, he threw a large red ki blast. "Die!" Dabura yelled. Gohan stared at the blast in shock.  
  
"Gohan, move!" Marco yelled. "Oh no!" Gohan yelled. He threw his arms up, but the blast explodes as soon as it hit and he was thrown back.  
  
He slid through the dust as Goku watched with what could be disappointment and a little worry. SK and Cassie gasped. Rachel narrowed her eyes. Ax turned a stalk eye at Goku. Are you sure Gohan will be all right? he asked. Goku was silent.  
  
A large rock exploded about halfway up and right behind it, a splash of water rose around where someone hit. `I let down my guard.' Gohan thought, lying on his back on the bottom of the lake. He looked up and saw Dabura's shadow over the surface of the water. He stood up. `He's waiting to ambush me.' he thought.  
  
Dabura stood at the water's edge with his arms crossed. He looked across the lake. "He's waiting to ambush him." Rachel observed. Marco looked up at her. "Meaning Gohan is alive?" he asked. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course. A blast like that wouldn't kill him." she said.  
  
Gohan formed two ki blasts and threw both of them up. "Hm?" Dabura asked. Both of the ki blasts rise out of the water in the front of him and flew behind before circling around and hitting him. He easily bat both of them away. One blast hit some rocks and the other landed in the water. He suddenly spun around. "Over there!" he said. He threw a red ki blast at the surface of the lake and Gohan screamed. "Gohan!" Goku yelled.  
  
Vegeta watched silently with a mix of annoyance and anger. The water splashed up around Gohan's exit point, and a few yards above it is Gohan himself. All that everybody but Tobias, who had better eyes than anybody else, could see was Gohan's legs, the rest of him covered in a thick smoke. Dabura chuckled. "Is that the best you can do, even after your power up?" he asked.  
  
The smoke disappeared. Everyone could see that Gohan had his arms crossed to block the ki blast. He lowered them. "The King of Darkness is incredible. He's in a different class from Puipui or Yakon." SK observed. "I can see how he got the title." Marco said. Vegeta continued to watch in annoyance.  
  
Gohan shed the green clothes that had made up the Great Saiyaman costume, so that he was only wearing the black bottom layer. "Damn it! I haven't been paying attention, but that's about to change." Gohan said. Dabura grinned and disappeared as Gohan followed. Suddenly there was another shockwave. A trail of dust raced over the ground.  
  
Another chunk of rock exploded and Dabura appeared, disappeared, and reappeared in random places near the dust. He stopped near a cliff and Gohan appeared behind him. He spun around and they both punched each other before disappearing again. They reappeared face to face over the water and struck again at simultaneously, throwing up a huge column of water.  
  
Ax gave up looking back and forth at the landscape with his stalk eyes, so he just had one stalk eye turned to the left, one stalk eye turned to the right, and his main eyes facing forward to the landscape. "You're not doing it right, Gohan. If you attack like that, it's too easy for him to read your movements." Goku said. "What a waste. He's completely forgotten the basics of fighting." Vegeta said. Rachel nodded. Marco looked at Rachel, Goku, and Vegeta. "He seems to be doing pretty good to me." Marco said.  
  
No. They are right. His movements are too predictable. Something my teachers have taught me, never let your opponent be able to predict your movements, whether it is martial arts or tail fighting. Ax said suddenly. "Well Andalite, you seem to know about the basics of fighting." Vegeta commented. Ax again straightened. My people are a race of warriors, as well as scientists. Ax said.  
  
Back at the battlefield, a line of water rises up and finally ends in a huge splash set off by a shockwave, with a smaller splash in the middle where someone hit the water. Dabura landed next to the water's edge and Gohan hovered above the lake as the water fell. Gohan smiled. "Not yet." he said. Dabura grinned.  
  
He turned around and waved Gohan off, which of course, frustrated Gohan. "Damn him. . ." He said. He charged up his ki again and flew forward, screaming. "Here I go!" he said. Dabura spun back around and spit. "Watch out! He's trying to turn you to stone!" SK yelled. Gohan suddenly stopped and threw his arm up in defense. The spit hit his hand. "Oh no!" Cassie gasped.  
  
Gohan quickly pulled his glove off and threw it to the ground. It landed in front of Dabura, cracking and then partly turning breaking as Dabura watched.  
  
Marco sighed in relief, not realizing he was holding his breath. That was close. Tobias said. "Now why did he try to defend himself by holding his arm up?! It's not a ki blast or a punch, it's spit that turns you to stone if it touches you! He should have dodged. It's only sheer luck he was wearing that glove." Rachel ranted. Cassie looked at her. "Hey, give him a break. He's safe, okay?" She said. "For now. He tries that again and he may not be so lucky." Rachel said, sighing.  
  
Gohan smiled and opened and closed his fingers. He sighed with relief. "That was close!" he said. Dabura threw a punch and Gohan fell back to dodge. Gohan threw a punch and Dabura basically did the same thing, falling to the left. Dabura kicked and Gohan ducked beneath it. Gohan kicked and Dabura held up his hand to block. They paused for a moment, then Dabura punched. Gohan cried out as Dabura hit, then they separated.  
  
They got into fighting poses at almost the same altitude at almost the same altitude and stared each other down. "Dabura's a lot stronger than I thought." Goku admitted. "Hmph. He should be able to beat Dabura. What a fool. He was stronger that this when he was a kid." Vegeta said. Goku hit his forehead. "Gohan's really been goofing off. . ." he said. "He's really pissing me off!" Vegeta said.  
  
Dabura suddenly looked back and grinned. "Pay attention!" Gohan said. "Now why did that sound like my old English teacher?" Marco muttered. Gohan charged forward and Dabura turned to see a fist in his face. He flew back, then caught himself and created a sword. Just how many tricks does this guy have?! Tobias asked. Marco shrugged. "You're mine now!" Dabura yelled, racing forward at Gohan. He swung the sword.  
  
"What?!" Gohan asked. Dabura chuckled, then suddenly gasped. A few golden hairs fell into the water below. Gohan looked up and smiled. He and Dabura jumped a few feet apart again.  
  
Dabura charged forward, screaming and dragging his sword through the water. Gohan flew backwards, facing Dabura so that they always remained the same distance apart. Dabura lunged forward and swung, Gohan jumped back. The sword hit the water and the force of it sent a straight line, which crumbled. The trail of water and dust continued past that.  
  
Dabura swung, Gohan dodged. Another swing, another dodge. Anybody beginning to see a pattern? Tobias asked. Gohan landed behind Dabura and Dabura spun around, swinging the sword. Gohan jumped away and landed on a nearby rock, Dabura leapt toward him. The rocks crumbled when Gohan jumped away and Dabura collided.  
  
Dabura swung and Gohan ducked. Gohan then spun around and saw Dabura coming in from behind, but threw his foot up. He disappeared and knees Dabura in the face. He jumped back and Dabura cut down some more rocks, then slid back and to the right, then Dabura swung again, hitting more rocks.  
  
Marco nodded. "Yep. I am seeing a pattern. Gohan dodges or disappears, and Dabura hits rocks. Nice pattern." he said. Gohan dodged again and flew forward, Dabura following.  
  
Dabura hits MORE rocks as Gohan disappeared. He had his back to a rock ledge. Dabura swung and Gohan barely dodged. The sword lodged itself on the rock next to his face. Dabura tried again, hitting the other side. SK watched in amazement. Vegeta tapped his arm impatiently. `That darn Gohan!' he thought.  
  
Dabura swung and cut cleanly through some more rocks, and when they fell Gohan barely dodged. He lies on his back in the air, just under the sword's path. Dabura finally jumps up with the sword over his head and came down right over Gohan. Gohan charged his ki, held his hands up, and caught the sword.  
  
Dabura struggled against his grip, his eyes wide and his teeth clenched. As their ki's fought against each other, they sent off small shockwaves that were visible only in the waves of water they sent up as the two were hovering just over the water. Gohan fought against the sword, and slowly pushed it up. Dabura pushed the sword down.  
  
Gohan screamed and finally tore the blade off. "What?!" Dabura yelled. "He broke the sword!" Marco said a bit shocked. Gohan and Dabura separated and their auras disappeared. The water began settle again. Dabura got rid of his broken sword. Gohan threw the blade away.  
  
The blade landed in the ground several yards ahead of the Z fighters and the Animorphs and glowed white, then disappeared. "Um. . .I just thought of something. What if a stray blast comes at us? I mean, you Saiya-jins and SK may be able to defend yourselves against these blasts but. . .Well, and Andalite, two humans, and a hawk can't." Cassie said. "Don't worry. If anything comes at you guys, then I'll counter it with my own blast. But I may not be able to save Marco. . ." Rachel joked. "Hey!" Marco said, trying to think of a snappy comeback. "Don't call me SK." SK sighed.  
  
Vegeta, who wasn't paying attention to Rachel or the Animorphs said, "Darn in, he's really annoying me!" Goku watched curiously and SK in surprise. "Alright! I'm going to finish this myself." Vegeta said suddenly. "Don't! Let him fight. He's not completely losing." Goku protested.  
  
"I don't care about this foolishness." Vegeta argued. "Oh Dad, give him a break. So he hasn't fought in a while. So what? Gohan can beat him." Rachel said. Vegeta ignored her.  
  
Dabura looked over at them. "Huh?" he asked. Um. . .guys? Dabura is looking this way. . . Tobias informed them. Only Marco, Cassie, and Ax seemed to hear him. "I want to end this soon so that I can settle things with you!" Vegeta said, pointing at Goku. "That's why I went to that stupid tournament! If I have to wait any longer, I'll just finish it now!" Vegeta continued. "Um. . .guys? This may not be the right time to argue. . ." Marco said.  
  
Dabura grinned. He dropped his fighting stance. Suddenly, everybody heard Babadi yell "Papparapa!" Dabura appeared in the air over the room's floor. Gohan appeared opposite of him and his back collided with the wall. He cried out in surprise.  
  
"W-what?!" Vegeta asked. "Huh? We're back." Goku said. SK looked around in shock. "Huh?" Marco asked, standing up. Cassie also stood up. "What does this mean?" SK asked. "Did he give up?" Cassie asked. I doubt it. Tobias said grimly. I agree with Tobias. From what I've seen, Dabura will not give up so easily. Be ready for trouble. Ax warned.  
  
Dabura landed and walked back through the door. "Hey! Are you trying to run?" Gohan asked. "Run? No, I just don't need to lower myself by fighting you anymore." Dabura replied, turning around and grinning. Everyone else stared at him in surprise, except Tobias, whose hawk stare is always fierce.  
  
"I've found the perfect warrior to fight you instead." Dabura said. He chuckled as the door closed behind them. "Hey! Get back here!" Gohan said. `The perfect warrior to fight us? What does that mean?' SK thought. "What a coward. The perfect warrior? Still, this should be interesting." Rachel commented.  
  
Author's note-So, how was that? I want to thank all those who have been reviewing. I'm going to South Carolina today and won't be back till Monday, just to warn you. So I won't have the next chapter out until at least Wednesday. Anyways, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	19. The Struggle Against Evil

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
`Dabura. . .why did the Arch Demon retreat from the ring?' SK wondered. After a few seconds, Gohan faded out of Super Saiya-jin. "What is he thinking?" Gohan wondered. "You're the one who needs to do some thinking!" Vegeta shot back. Gohan turned around. "Huh?" he asked. Behind him, Vegeta stood with his arms crossed and glaring angrily ahead. He uncrossed his arms and walked up to Gohan.  
  
"How could you let a fight with someone that weak drag on for so long? You're-" Vegeta started angrily. "Hey Dad, chill! It's not him who retreated, it's Dabura. I would say that Gohan won the fight." Rachel interrupted, trying to calm her dad down and defend Gohan. Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"You stay out of this! I will not `chill.' Really Rachel, I thought I taught you better." Vegeta said to her. Rachel hung her head, suddenly a little ashamed. "I thought you did too." She whispered.  
  
Vegeta turned back to Gohan. "You're supposed to be from a warrior race! The only way a fight should end is with one of you dead." Vegeta continued. He shoved Gohan, who was surprised at the outburst.  
  
"But you don't. . .you don't really believe that do you? A warrior has to have morals. . ." Cassie gasped, shocked to say the least. Vegeta glared at her. "You sound like Kakarott. . .all these morals and such. I don't go by morals. . .they make you weak! That's probably what got my daughter killed in your dimension, am I right?!" he demanded.  
  
Now wait just a minute- Tobias started angrily. "I died to save the planet from the Yeerks. It was my choice, not Cassie's." Rachel interrupted, trying to keep a real fight from breaking out. "But with her in your group, her morals probably led to the decision of you getting killed." Vegeta argued. Rachel clenched her fists.  
  
Vegeta turned to Gohan again. "You're too gentle! You and your talk of justice and fighting fair make me sick! A real warrior doesn't think of things like that! A fight should be the ultimate test of strength! The strong live and the weak die. Strength is everything." Vegeta said, holding up a fist.  
  
Gohan glared at him for a few seconds before his expression softened. "But-" "Look at Piccolo and Krillin! They were turned to stone because they're weak! Hmph! Serves them right!" Vegeta interrupted. Gohan started to get angry, then gasped. `He's right! If I had defeated Dabura, Piccolo and Krillin would have been brought back to normal.' He thought. He lowered his head.  
  
"Give him a break Vegeta. Gohan was doing the best that he could." Goku said. "Yeah. He was doing better than the Animorphs and I could have done." Marco agreed. Vegeta glanced at Marco. "That's because you and the Animorphs are just three humans, a bird, and an Andalite." He shot back. "Three humans, a bird with human intelligence, and an Andalite, all who can morph." Marco shot back.  
  
Vegeta ignored him, and turned to and pointed at Goku. "I thought I told you, I want this playing around to end so that I can settle things with you!" Vegeta said. You call saving the universe `playing around?!' Tobias asked incredulously. Vegeta ignored him and formed a ki blast in his hand.  
  
"Damn it! I'm not going to play around anymore! I don't care about Babidi or Majin Buu! I'm going to vaporize this ship and finish this!" he said.  
  
SK stepped forward in front of his blast. "Don't do it Vegeta! If you do that, then you'll resurrect Majin Buu!" He cried. Vegeta didn't reply. "Majin Buu is a monster who lives only for death and destruction! Four Kai's weren't able to stand against him! He's pure evil!" SK continued.  
  
Vegeta looked up at him. "Shut up!" he said. "If Majin Buu is resurrected, all human life-no, all life in the universe-will end! The earth will become a planet of death!" SK argued. "I said shut up!" Vegeta said. He directed his ki blast away from the floor and into SK's face. SK gasped and shrunk back, but didn't back off.  
  
"I don't care how many people die, or what happens to the earth!" Vegeta said. "You're not that kind of. . ." SK started. Suddenly, Goku disappeared and reappeared between SK and Vegeta. He grabbed Vegeta's wrist and the ki blast faded away. "Calm down Vegeta!" he said. "You had better let go of me Kakarott!" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
Goku looked sternly into his face. Vegeta glared up at him with clenched teeth. Finally, Vegeta snatched his fist back and turned around. Is it possible that we can stop fighting?! We don't need to fight among ourselves when we have something that can destroy the universe to worry about! Tobias snapped. He was a bit snappish because the small room was getting to him.  
  
SK let out a sigh. Marco walked over to Rachel. "Is he always like this?" he asked. Rachel looked at him with a worried and sad face but didn't reply. "This is getting weird." Goku commented.  
  
"Yeah, we kinda noticed. But hey, we've been through weirder." Marco sighed. Goku looked over at SK. SK looked up and agreed. "Babidi had the perfect opportunity to get the energy to resurrect Majin Buu. Why did Dabura leave?" he asked, more to himself than anybody else. Goku looked down at the ground. "I don't know. He said he'd found the perfect warrior so that he wouldn't have to fight." he replied.  
  
Ax stared thoughtfully and intently at Vegeta. I think I know who this warrior is going to be. Ax said in private thought-speak to Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and SK. Everybody that he had spoken to looked at him. Ax turned a stalk eye at SK. You said that whoever that Babidi controlled would not be pure hearted, right? Ax asked. SK gave a slight nod.  
  
"Yes. . ." he said in a low voice, so that Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta wouldn't hear and be included in the conversation. Goku, who was not included in the conversation, looked at SK, shrugged, and looked away. I don't think that Vegeta is pure hearted. I think that this `perfect warrior' may be him. Ax said. Rachel frowned.  
  
"But. . .Dad wouldn't get taken." she whispered. Marco looked at her. "I think he will. But you could too. You're not pure hearted either." he said to her quietly. "Nor you! Dad's just a bit frustrated, that's all. He has a score to settle with Goku, and Goku can only stay here for one day. Dad was looking forward to fighting against him, but now he might not get to. Don't single him out because of that." Rachel shot back.  
  
Marco sighed at Rachel's stubbornness. SK looked alarmed. Suddenly, Vegeta's eyes widened and he cried out in surprise. He reached up to clutch his head. He began breathing hard. "Vegeta!" Gohan cried. "Dad!" Rachel cried. They both ran over toward Vegeta.  
  
Goku, SK, and Marco looked up. Ax's eyes narrowed. Cassie looked worried. Tobias stared at the scene. SK gasped. Vegeta threw his head back and screamed. The others watched from a few feet away, confused.  
  
Vegeta stumbled around, holding his head. "DAMN IT!" He yelled. SK gasped again. "I was afraid of this!" He said. Ax nodded.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, still holding it with both hands. He screamed again. Gohan, SK, and Rachel ran up to him, and Goku took a few steps forward from behind. Marco, Cassie, Ax, and Tobias stood where they were, not really sure what to do. Vegeta stumbled around, screaming. Suddenly, he threw back his head and went Super Saiya-jin. He screamed and stepped forward, clenching his fists.  
  
"SK, what's going on?!" Goku asked. SK ignored him. "Snap out of it Vegeta! Babidi's trying to use your evil!" he said. "Babidi's trying to use his evil?!" Gohan asked. "That's right. Babidi can charm evil people." SK replied.  
  
"I don't believe it! He's the warrior Dabura found?!" Gohan asked incredulously. Vegeta crouched on the ground, his teeth and fists clenched and his eyes shut tightly. SK approached him. "Vegeta, empty your mind! Don't think of anything!" he instructed. "Idiot! How am I supposed to do that?!" Vegeta demanded. He grabbed his head again and screamed.  
  
"Daddy!" Rachel cried worriedly. Red lightning began bouncing around Vegeta. SK stepped back. Gohan did the same, but Rachel stood firmly where she was. Marco, behind you! Duck! Ax yelled. Marco ducked with the speed that the Ellimist had given him as a bolt of lightning streaked over his head. Everyone watched Vegeta with shock.  
  
Vegeta hovered a few inches above the ground, standing straight up, his head thrown back as he continued to scream. "Th-this. . .?!" Gohan stammered. Vegeta rose a few feet into the air. There was a blinding flash of light. Suddenly he stopped screaming. He clenched his teeth and his scream faded to a growl.  
  
He was several yards above the floor and sent out red electricity in on each side. "Incredible power-up!" Goku said. Vegeta again had his head thrown back in a howl. Gohan and Rachel ran forward. "Don't let him control you Vegeta!" Gohan yelled. A bolt of lightning hit Gohan and another hit Rachel. They both flew back across the room, screaming in pain. "Gohan!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Gohan! Rachel!" Cassie yelled. Rachel! Tobias yelled. Cassie ran over to Rachel as Gohan slowly sat up. Rachel also sat up. Cassie knelt down next to her. "There's no way to stop this!" Rachel cried. "Vegeta!" Gohan yelled. The entire ship began to shake.  
  
This could be a big enough shock to set Majin Buu free. Ax informed them. "Great, like we need another thing to worry about." Marco moaned. Rachel glanced at him. "We don't have time for your incessant whining, so shut up!" she snapped. SK looked around.  
  
Vegeta's scream rang out through the entire surrounding area. Goku, SK, Marco, and Cassie threw their arms up in defense and Goku looked back up. "I don't believe his strength! Watch out!" He warned. Rachel jumped up. `That darn Babidi. . .!' SK thought.  
  
The lighting stopped. Vegeta's aura disappeared. He fell to the ground, still a Super Saiya-jin. He collapsed among gasps from the others. "Father!" Rachel cried. "Vegeta!" Gohan said. Rachel ran over to Vegeta. "Wait!" SK yelled. Rachel ignored him. He jumped in her way.  
  
"Move it!" Rachel snarled, shoving him out of the way. "But. . .!" SK faltered. Vegeta was trembling a little, but didn't get up. Goku took a cautious step forward. "Vegeta!" Goku said. There was no response. "Vegeta!" Goku said again.  
  
Goku slowly walked up to Vegeta, but SK jumped in the way. Rachel knelt down and placed a hand on her father's back. "Please wait!" Everyone stopped and SK stared at him for a minute. "We're too late." He said. "Impossible!" Gohan cried. "Dad!" Rachel cried.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta's hand shot out and shoved Rachel. Rachel went flying into the wall. She cried out in pain and surprise. Rachel! Tobias cried. He flapped over to her and landed next to her. Rachel, with effort, slowly sat up. "Tobias. . ." she said, her voice trailing off and a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Vegeta slowly rose to his feet. He lifted his head, grinning, and showing an `M' on his forehead. Cassie gasped. "Vegeta!" Goku said. "Vegeta, please snap out of it!" Gohan yelled. "I don't believe it. Babidi did this just so we'd fight each other!" SK said. "Vegeta!" Cassie said. Vegeta screamed and began charging his ki, looking up at the others with a grin. SK gasped and everyone stared in shock.  
  
Suddenly they heard Babidi yell "Papparapa!" "What is it. . .?" Gohan asked. He is transporting us. Ax observed. "Yes. He's going to have us fight somewhere else." SK agreed. The room turned blue. Gohan, Rachel, and Cassie shut their eyes. Gohan opened his eyes as a crowd loudly cheered.  
  
"Huh?" He asked. He looked around. Rachel and Cassie opened their eyes. "This is. . ." Gohan started. "The Tournament arena." Cassie finished.  
  
"Huh?" Mr. Satan and the announcer asked. Gohan blinked. `This isn't an illusion. This is the real Tournament arena.' he thought. `Darn it! Not here! If Vegeta fights here, I doubt he'll care if anybody gets hurt. . .' Tobias thought.  
  
The announcer finally snapped out of his stunned state and smiled. "You guys are too late!" He said. He walked up to him. "Where did you go? And what is that?" He asked, looking at Ax. Vegeta watched the announcer out of the corner of his eyes as he passed.  
  
"Watch out!" Goku cried. "Huh?" the announcer asked. Vegeta threw his head back and screamed, charging up his ki and tossing the announcer off the side. Goku jumped in front of SK to shield him. Gohan caught the announcer in the air and Tobias flew up into the air, catching a thermal and observing the scene. Rachel jumped in front of Marco, Cassie, and Ax to shield them.  
  
Mr. Satan threw his arms up, but the strong wind threw him into a wall. Vegeta grinned and straightened up. Gohan landed, announcer in hand. Suddenly Babidi yelled, "Take their energy! Fight as hard as you want! You can even kill them if you want to."  
  
"Shut up! I only want to fight Kakarott! I don't care about the rest." Vegeta said. "Besides," he added in a low voice that barely anyone could hear, "do you think that I would kill my own daughter?" `So, he's not completely under Babidi's control. . .' Cassie thought. Vegeta looked over his shoulder, then turned all the way around to face Goku. He took a step forward and pointed at him. Goku stared back curiously.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta's pointed finger turned into a palm facing out. "H-hey!" Goku cried. Vegeta chuckled. "Wh-what?!" Goku asked. Marco realized what Vegeta was about to do. "NOT HERE!" he screamed. But it was too late. Vegeta formed a ki blast in the palm and threw it at Goku, who was about a foot away. Goku! Ax yelled.  
  
Goku threw his arms up in defense. "Idiot!" He yelled. The blast began pushing Goku back, growing bigger as it did. Vegeta grinned. "Daddy, don't!" Rachel screamed.  
  
Goku was slowly driven backward as Gohan, Rachel, the Animorphs, and the announcer watched in shock. "No!" Cassie screamed. SK watched and gasped. Vegeta screamed as he pushed more into it. Goku slid back across the stage easily.  
  
Rachel glared. `There is no way that I'm gonna let all of these people die!' She thought with fierce determination. She powered up to Super Saiya-jin. Goku was sliding backwards when suddenly, he heard someone yell "Final Flash!" He jumped up over the blast right before another blast hit Vegeta's. "What?!" Goku asked, hovering over the blast.  
  
He looked down to see Rachel in Super Saiya-jin form, trying to push Vegeta's blast back with her own blast. So far, she was losing the battle. Rachel! Tobias yelled. Goku had heard Vegeta say that he wouldn't kill Rachel, so why was he still pushing his blast? `Vegeta doesn't know! He thinks that I'm still trying to block the blast, but he can't see that it's really Rachel trying to counter it! He could kill her!' Goku realized.  
  
He flew down to help Rachel. Rachel was now hovering a foot above the ground, because she had already slid off the stage. `Man, what's up?! Dad's not this strong, at least, I don't think he is.' she thought. She knew she was losing. `Darn it! I can't counter this forever!' She thought. `Kakarott can't block this blast for this long! He didn't even power up! What's going on?!' Vegeta thought.  
  
Marco glared at Gohan and SK. "Well?!" He demanded. "Huh?" Gohan asked. "Aren't you gonna help her?!" Marco demanded. "Oh yeah! Okay." Gohan said. He powered up to help Rachel when he saw Goku flying down to help her.  
  
Rachel barely had enough energy to keep up her blast or fly. She had long ago faded out of her Super Saiya-jin form. `I-I can't keep this up anymore.' she thought. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She fell to the ground, unconscious. "Oh no! Rachel!" Goku yelled.  
  
He disappeared and reappeared at Rachel's side. He picked her up and disappeared a second before the blast streaked forward. RACHEL! Tobias screamed, thinking that Rachel was killed by the blast. Goku reappeared beside Marco and set Rachel down. Goku looked up. "Don't worry! She's okay!" he called up to Tobias. Tobias mentally sighed in relief when suddenly. . . OH NO! He yelled.  
  
"NO!" Cassie screamed as she, Goku, SK, and the Animorphs watched the blast continuing through the seats. "Oh no!" Goku yelled. Gohan cried out in shock. Tobias, Marco and Ax gasped in shock. "No!" SK cried. The spectators ran out the way, but the side of the stadium exploded and engulfed most of them with it. Further out beyond the arena, buildings collapsed.  
  
Gohan, Ax, Marco, Cassie, and the announcer were all stunned. They stared out through the empty path to mushroom cloud down the road. Ax's stalk eyes glared at Vegeta and his main eyes stared at the wreckage in shock. Tobias flew down and perched on a railing, right near a group of people. Goku dropped and righted himself, but remained in the sky.  
  
Huge clouds of smoke and dust rose up, and an entire section of stadium was gone. On either side hole, the seats were completely empty. Tobias looked at the group of people. There was a man with short, black hair, a woman with short blue hair, a woman with black hair up in a bun, and an old man. "I don't believe it!" The black-haired man cried. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
The woman with the short, blue hair leaned on the railing and dropped so that her chin was at about railing height. "I don't believe it. . ." She said. `Nor do I.' Tobias thought.  
  
Some red lightning danced around Vegeta. "This can't be happening. . .This has to be some kind of mistake." The blue-haired woman said. She fainted. The black-haired woman caught her. People all crowded the exit. Goku finally dropped back to the ground and stared in horror at the smoking hole.  
  
Cassie snapped out of her trance and ran over to Rachel to check for any injuries. Goku clenched his teeth, looked back, then turned around to face Vegeta. "Vegeta. . ." He said. Vegeta's grin grew wider. Gohan turned to the Animorphs. "Are you sure you still want to help? This is way over your heads. This is about to get really ugly. . ." Gohan asked.  
  
Marco nodded grimly. "Trust me, nothing is over our heads. We've seen worse. We've DONE worse. We'll stay." He said. Gohan stared at him for a second, then turned back to the scene.  
  
Author's Note-So how was that? Sorry that I haven't been updating faster, but I've said it before and I'll say it again. HOMEWORK IS EVIL!!! Plus certain literature projects. -.-; *sighs * Oh well, I'll try to update faster. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! So, I'll try to get the next chapter out before the week is over. So meanwhile, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	20. Goku's Decision

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
  
  
Smoke rose out of the gaping hole of the stadium. Mr. Satan was trembling and staring with saucer eyes at Vegeta. The announcer stood behind him, while Goku, SK, Gohan, Marco, Cassie, and Ax stood across from Vegeta. "Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?!" Gohan yelled. Goku glared at Vegeta and Vegeta smirked back. He grinned evilly at Goku.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing Vegeta?!" The blue haired woman asked, leaning over the rail. Tobias looked at her, then took off. He caught a thermal and soared above the wrecked stadium. He could see stuff littering the now- empty stands. There were still a few people left in the stands.  
  
The announcer walked up to Mr. Satan. "What should we do, Mr. Satan?" He asked. "Th-that's a good question." Mr. Satan stammered. "Help us, Mr. Satan!" a voice suddenly cried out. Mr. Satan looked up. "Huh?" he asked.  
  
A crowd of people were still hanging out near the back of the seats. "You can beat him easily!" A man yelled. "Satan, kill him!" another man yelled. The announcer looked up at Mr. Satan. "Mr. Satan. . .no, Champion. . ." the announcer started. Mr. Satan gasped.  
  
His fear faded to determination and anger. He clenched his teeth and glared at Vegeta. He pointed at Vegeta and said "H-hey, you! What do you think you're doing?!" He began sidestepping around Vegeta in a clockwise circle. If you don't behave yourself, you'll going to. . .force the champion, Mr. Satan, to. . ." he started. Vegeta grinned, but didn't take his eyes off Goku. "Mr. Satan. . .Satan. . ." Mr. Satan tried again, being totally thrown off by the fact that Vegeta was ignoring him. "The announcer whispered to him, "What is he going to force you to do?" "Huh?" Satan asked.  
  
He thought for a moment, then laughed. He waved his hand at Vegeta. "Hey you guys, violence never solves anything. It's bad to destroy other people's property." He said. He held up a finger. "Go somewhere else to finish this off, and then I'll reward the winner with an opportunity to fight me." he continued. He closed his eyes confidently and crossed his arms.  
  
Marco glared and looked up at the people who where left in the stands. "Hey, get out of here unless you have a death wish!" he yelled to them. Then he glared at Mr. Satan and the announcer. "That goes for you two bozos too!" he said. Mr. Satan looked down at Marco, who was much shorter than he was. "Don't you yell at me-" Mr. Satan started when he was interrupted by Vegeta saying, "You!" Mr. Satan and the announcer both jumped into each others arms, trembling.  
  
"What are you going to do Kakarott?" Vegeta asked. Mr. Satan and the announcer gasped and looked over at Goku. Goku remained silent. "Fight me if you don't want another part of the stadium remodeled." Vegeta continued after a few seconds. Goku and Cassie gasped. "You. . .you wouldn't!" Marco cried, growing pale. "I would." Vegeta replied simply. Ax raised his tail instinctively. 'Who ever thought that we would have a traitor in the group?' he thought.  
  
"Vegeta. . .You didn't intentionally. . .You didn't let yourself get charmed just so that you could fight me, did you?" Goku asked. SK and Gohan gasped and turned to Goku. "Impossible!" Gohan cried. Vegeta grinned in response. "Answer me, Vegeta!" Goku demanded. Vegeta held up his right hand straight out and was about to form a ki blast when suddenly. . .A streak of red and brown swooped down and raked his forehead. Vegeta cried out in pain and surprise (mainly surprise). "Tobias!" Cassie whispered, watching the hawk rise back into the sky and catch a thermal, preparing to strike again if needed. Goku looked up at Tobias. "Thanks Tobias." he said.  
  
Vegeta lifted his right hand to his forehead. Everybody could see tiny scratches on his forehead. He touched the scratches, then looked at his glove. There was a little bit of blood on the glove. He looked up in the sky at Tobias.  
  
"Stupid bird." he muttered. He glared at Tobias, then turned back to Goku. Rachel groaned and opened her eyes slightly. "Man, I just had the worst nightmare. . ." she muttered. She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Damn it, it wasn't a nightmare." she said. Marco looked at her and grinned in spite of everything. "Glad to see that you're still alive. Do us a favor and give us some notice before you try to commit suicide again, okay?" he said. Rachel glared at him. "Shut. Up." she said.  
  
She looked at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't notice that she was awake, but instead held up his right hand preparing to blast another side of the stadium. "Dad don't!" Rachel screamed. But before she could counter the attack or Tobias could distract, Vegeta blasted another side of the stadium. Screams rang out throughout the stadium. Debris and dust flew out over the stage and Vegeta grinned, lifting his head up. Mr. Satan and the announcer shrunk away in shock and fear.  
  
Gohan, Ax, Rachel, and Tobias were stunned. Cassie and Marco were pale. Goku watched the wreckage in anger and astonishment. He slowly turned back to Vegeta, who was still grinning. Goku slowly raised his arms to almost chest height and glared at Vegeta, trying to control his rage. Gohan ran out between them.  
  
"Please stop Vegeta!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta angrily swiped at them, throwing up a wind that knock him over. "Stay out of this! Little fish should stay away! This is a fight between me and Kakarott!" "Little fish? Where'd he get that from?" Marco whispered in spite of everything. Everybody ignored him.  
  
"No matter what, Vegeta?" Goku asked. Gohan climbed back to his feet, but no one said anything after that. After a few seconds, a light wind began to blow at Goku's hair and it slowly lifted up, turning gold. His golden aura appeared. Vegeta straightened up, laughing.  
  
SK ran up to Goku. "Please don't Goku! If you fight, you'll be falling into Babidi's trap! He'll absorb your energy, and it's surely enough to resurrect Majin Buu!" he cried. "Plus my dad will beat you. We need you to help us fight Majin Buu. You can't do that if you're unconscious or whatever." Rachel added. Goku ignored them.  
  
"Vegeta. You went out of your way to be charmed by Babidi just so that you'd have a reason to fight me. Am I wrong?" he said. Gohan and Rachel gasped. "What did you say?!" Gohan asked. "My dad would never-" Rachel began, only to be interrupted by Vegeta. "If I hadn't, we would never have fought. You only have one day back in this world and they came to get in the way." he said to Goku.  
  
"That's it?! That's your stupid reason for being charmed?! Isn't the universe more important than you're meaningless squabble?!" SK yelled. Vegeta was stunned by anger. Enraged, he rasped, "Stupid reason?! Meaningless?!" SK gasped. Vegeta began raising his ki and yelled, "STUPID REASON?! MEANINGLESS?!"  
  
"SK, now you just made him mad." Marco whispered to SK. Rachel stood in firmly in front of Ax, Cassie, and Marco. SK threw his arms up in defense as dust and debris were thrown up by the rising ki and was about to tell Marco to shut up when Vegeta yelled, "That's everything for me! I don't care at all about Majin Buu! He got stronger that me!" He pointed at Goku.  
  
"Even though we're both Saiya-jins, he surpassed me! Me! The Saiya-jin Prince who was so proud of his superior power!" He continued. Goku glared at him silently. Vegeta hunched over into a power-up position. "He's even saved my life! I can't forgive that! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"  
  
"HE'S A PRINCE?!" Marco asked, shocked. 'What? Did I just hear right?' Tobias thought. 'I don't understand. Princes aren't supposed to act like this. Elfangor didn't.' Ax thought. "He's mad at Goku for saving his life?! Why should he be mad?" Cassie asked. "Yes, he's a prince. A very proud prince at that. Goku is nothing but a third-class warrior. A third-class warrior being stronger than his prince is an embarrassment." Rachel said quietly.  
  
Everybody, including Vegeta stared at her. 'She sounds just like Vegeta. . .' Gohan thought. "She's right. A third-class warrior being stronger than I, the prince of all Saiya-jins, is an embarrassment. But no longer. It's time to end this! I am finally going to beat you Kakarott!" Vegeta said.  
  
Finally, after a long pause, Goku looked toward the sky and yelled, "Babidi! Move us somewhere uninhabited!" SK gasped in shock. "I've decided to fight Vegeta!" Goku continued. "Wait!" SK yelled. He jumped between Goku and Vegeta, holding his arms out.  
  
"If you want to fight that badly, you'll have to kill me first!" SK said. "IDIOT! They CAN kill you! Do you have a death wish or something?!" Rachel yelled. Gohan basically just stood there as if in a trance. SK stared up at Goku, and Goku back at him.  
  
Goku dropped his fists, but remained Super Saiya-jin. Marco and Cassie breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Goku would refuse to fight. SK didn't move. Slowly, Goku lifted his right arm. "What?" Cassie whispered. Gohan watched in shock, and even Vegeta was surprised when Goku aimed his palm at SK's face.  
  
SK gasped, wide-eyed. "D-Dad. . ." Gohan started. Goku, don't. Ax said. 'Man, this is getting outta hand. . .' Tobias thought. "Goku. . ." Rachel started. SK stared up at Goku fearfully, but didn't move.  
  
Goku formed a ki blast in his hand. He held it and stared down at SK, who stared back in utter shock. Goku, I repeat: Don't do it. Ax said. "Goku, what the hell are you doing?!" Marco yelled. For a few seconds, Goku and SK stared at each other. Finally, SK dropped his arms and lowered his head in defeat.  
  
"I understand. Do as you wish." he said. He stepped out of the way, his back to all of them, and Goku dropped his arm. "I'm sorry SK." Goku said. "Don't call me SK." SK sighed. Goku turned back to Vegeta, whose grin widened. Tobias swooped down and landed on Rachel's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, Babidi yelled, "Papparapa!" The announcer and Mr. Satan slowly edged away from Vegeta and Goku, when suddenly, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, SK, Rachel, and the Animorphs disappeared. While they were being transported to somewhere else, Marco said, "Gee, you'd think Babidi would give us a little warning before he goes doing that."  
  
Goku, the others, and the floor of the ship, suddenly appeared in the middle of an almost empty desert area. When they materialized, it kicked up some dust, added to the dust already being blown about by a light wind. Ax looked around with his stalk eyes. What? We're still on Earth. He said. Marco nodded, wiping some dust out of his eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't have any complaints about this place." Vegeta said. "Besides the fact that it's still on Earth." Marco muttered. "And the fact that either Goku or Vegeta is probably going to get killed." Cassie added. Tobias laughed a little. Cassie, Goku can't die. He's ALREADY dead. he said. "No." Goku said to Vegeta. "Don't do it Dad!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Yeah!" Rachel yelled at Vegeta. "Don't worry." SK said suddenly. Gohan gasped and SK started walking away, passing in front of Goku. "There is nothing we can do to stop them anyway." SK continued. He stopped in front of Goku and smiled.  
  
"Fight all you want. Gohan, Rachel, the Animorphs, and I will break into the ship and fight Babidi and Dabura." He turned away and walked over to the pathway that led to the next level. "It'll be too bad if the shock awakens Majin Buu, but if he's going to come back anyway, I'd rather fight a weak Majin Buu than one fully powered by your damage energy." he continued, holding up a fist.  
  
Goku remained silent. "And if we are lucky, we might be able to stop him before he's brought back to life." SK said. "Lucky. Yeah, that's something that's been happening to us lately." Marco snorted sarcastically.  
  
Ax looked at SK with one of his stalk eyes. Supreme Kai, I am afraid that you are making a miscalculation. . . Ax started. Suddenly Vegeta gasped almost as if in pain. He clenches his teeth. He clutched his head, groaning in pain, then screamed. SK cried out in surprise. Vegeta fell to his knees, still holding his head.  
  
"Dad?!" Rachel cried. She turned to SK. "What's going on?!" She asked. "Babidi's magic!" SK replied. Vegeta continued to scream. Cassie and Rachel cautiously took a step forward while Marco and Ax took a step back. Tobias was still perched on Rachel's shoulder. He frowned inwardly. Somehow. . .he didn't know how, but somehow he could hear Babidi speaking when nobody else but Vegeta could.  
  
Ax, do you hear that? Tobias asked. Ax looked at Tobias. No. What? Ax asked. Babidi is using some kind of thought speak that is only being heard by Vegeta. But somehow, I can also hear it. But Babidi isn't directing the thought speak towards me. It feels like. . .like bugging a phone line. Tobias replied.  
  
Ax shrugged. Perhaps it is because you are a nothlit. he said. Tobias thought for a moment while he watched Vegeta shake his head and fall even further so that he can't even hold his head with both hands because one is on the ground supporting his upper body weight. Suddenly, Tobias got an idea.  
  
Tobias could hear Babidi ordering Vegeta to kill them. Vegeta, refuse! Don't listen to Babidi! He can't control you! You're a prince. If you can't be surpassed by a third-class warrior, than you certainly can't be controlled by a stupid wizard! Tobias said to Vegeta in private thought speak. He wasn't sure if Vegeta heard him or not. What?! Babidi asked, surprised at hearing Tobias. Tobias laughed nervously. Eheheheh. . .surprise? he said lamely.  
  
Vegeta shook and trembled and his 'M' glowed red. Finally, he lifted himself up and said, "I refuse." he said. Suddenly he hunched over a little, clenching and unclenching his fists, his shoulders trembling. He stumbled forward a few steps. "I've already said. . .I only want to fight Kakarott! I'm the Prince of all Saiya-jins! Don you think I'd be your slave?! Even if you control my mind and body, you'll never touch my pride!" he yelled.  
  
Lighting began to dance around him and he threw back his head as he screamed and raised his ki. Streams of ki ran out from his strengthened aura. Marco, Cassie, and Ax held their hands up over their eyes from the dust. Tobias looked away. "Sheesh, Vegeta is just as stubborn as Rachel." Marco muttered. A few rock formations crumbled.  
  
SK stared at Vegeta in shock. "I never would have believed there'd be a mortal who could resist Babidi after being charmed. How can the possessed overpower the possessor?!" SK asked. Marco looked at him. "If they're as stubborn as Rachel, believe me, they can." he said. Plus, Vegeta got help. Tobias said. SK stared at Tobias, puzzled.  
  
"Do you really want to finish the fight with me that badly, Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta straightened up, grinning. Suddenly, the hole in the floor opened. SK gasped and Gohan ran up to the other side. "It opened by itself!" Gohan said. "No duh!" Marco said. "Babidi would be in trouble if we destroyed his spaceship." SK said. Gohan looked back at Goku. "Bye Dad. We'll be right back." Gohan said. Goku smiled.  
  
"Alright. Do your best. Ah, wait Gohan. We still have two senzu beans left. It's what's left over after I brought some for your girlfriend." He said. He pulled a bean out of the pouch. "You should eat one before you go. You used up a lot of energy in that last fight." He tossed it to Gohan.  
  
"Th-Thanks." Gohan said. He ate the bean. "Get angry, Gohan. Remember how angry you got when you fought Cell. Use all of your power." Goku said.  
  
"Get angry. . .?" Gohan asked. "If you do that, there's no one who can beat you. No one at all." Goku explained. "Alright. . .But Dad, it's too bad your only day on Earth had to turn out like this." Gohan said. Goku smiled. He turned to Rachel. "Rachel." He said.  
  
Rachel turned to him. "What?" She asked. "Do your best. You're almost as strong as when Gohan fought Cell, so don't hold back. Alright?" Goku said. Rachel stared at him, then nodded. "Right." she said.  
  
"B-bye!" Gohan called. He and SK abruptly jumped into the ship. "Bye!" Rachel said, following. Tobias fluttered down and followed Rachel. Marco waved. "Bye! Good luck!" Cassie said. "Cassie, WE'LL be the ones who's gonna need luck. But anyways, see ya!" Marco said. Then he muttered, "I hope." They followed.  
  
Ax morphed to human, walked over to the hole, then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Good luck. . .to the both of you." he said. Goku looked at him and gave a nod. Ax looked ahead and followed Gohan, SK, and the Animorphs.  
  
  
  
Author's Note-So how was that? I FINALLY finished my evil literature project. Yay! But I still have to present it. I do that tomorrow. *sighs* ^_^; Anyways, I should have more time to write now. Thanks again for all the reviews so far! I'll update soon! In the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	21. Arriving and the Argument

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
Gohan, SK, Rachel, and the Animorphs dropped through the vertical passageway. Well, all except for Tobias, who fluttered down. They landed in a room that was just like all the others, except that the floor was green. And the small fact that it was full of soldiers wearing the same outfit that Poipoi was wearing.  
  
Gohan, SK, Cassie, and Tobias looked at them curiously. Marco raised an eyebrow. Rachel looked impatient. "It appears that we have a welcoming committee." SK said slowly. "No kidding." Marco said.  
  
"Uh. . ." One of the soldiers said. "Th-they're here!" another one said. "Do you think you can beat us?!" a third one said. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Yes." "These must be Babidi's low class fighters. We don't have time to waste on small fish like these. Let's hurry." SK said. "Right!" Gohan replied.  
  
"And here we go again with the small fish thing. What is up with that?" Marco asked. "Hey, let's go!" One of the soldiers said. "Okay!" All the soldiers said in unison. They all jumped up and landed around Gohan, SK, Rachel, and the Animorphs, forming a rudimentary circle. They took a few steps in. "Hm?" Gohan asked. He smiled, then took on a serious expression, raised his fist, and took on a fighting pose.  
  
All of the soldiers cried out in fear and shrunk back, shielding themselves with their arms. Gohan charged up his ki and took on a white aura. SK held up his arm in defense and Rachel just stood with her arms crossed, and the Animorphs just stood there. Gohan once again quickly charged up, doing it abruptly and quickly enough that it sent out a small shockwave that threw all the soldiers away and almost knocked the Animorphs over.  
  
"You could give us a little warning before sending out a shockwave like that, you know." Marco said. Gohan looked at him. "I thought you knew." "No, we didn't. Hey, we're new to this dimension, okay?" Gohan sighed. "Whatever."  
  
SK looked back up at Gohan and sighed. "Violent, as usual." SK said. Gohan dropped his aura and straightened up. They were still surrounded by soldiers, the soldiers just happened to be on the floor and a little too dead to fight. The hole in the floor opened up. SK smiled.  
  
"He's over-confident. He must think he doesn't need more time. Let's go and find Majin Buu's egg." "But Supreme Kai, he DOESN'T need more time. I've already tried to tell you, you're making a miscalculation-" Ax said, only to be interrupted by SK. "I doubt it. I don't usually make mistakes." He said. Ax sighed in frustration.  
  
They jumped into the new opening. They landed on the bottom level. Gohan, SK, Tobias, Rachel, and Cassie, who remembering that she could fly using ki, landed on their feet. Ax and Marco landed on their back. Gohan and SK looked up. Cassie helped Marco and Ax stand up. SK gasped, and when Gohan saw the egg that SK was staring at, he gasped to. Rachel stared at the egg, having noticed it before SK or Gohan.  
  
The egg glowed intermittently. "Is that Majin Buu's sphere?" Gohan asked. SK nodded. "Yes. The evil Majin Buu created by Bibidi is in there." Gohan stared up at the ball. "Big ball." Marco commented. SK nodded. Tobias cocked his head to the side. I hear something.  
  
'Incredible. I've never felt such strong evil ki before.' Gohan thought. Rachel frowned. 'Damn, perhaps this Majin Buu is stronger than I thought.' she thought. "That's exactly right!" Babidi's voice called out. Gohan's eyes widened and SK gasped. Ax turned a stalk eye to the right side of the ball. Babidi stepped out from behind the sphere, grinning, and Dabura came out on the other side. "Welcome." Babidi said.  
  
He giggled. "Thank you for coming, Supreme Kai." he said. SK glared. "I came to kill you Babidi." "You killed my father." Babidi said. "And I came to stop Majin Buu's resurrection." SK said.  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't think it's going to be that easy for you. I have Dabura, the King of the Demon Universe right here." Babidi said. Dabura grinned and Gohan looked up at him. Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, but SK has two Super Saiya-jins and the Animorphs of the Animorph universe right here." she said. She thought for a moment. "Minus two." she added, thinking of when she died when she was an Animorph and when Jake got turned to stone.  
  
"Let's hurry. While we're doing this, Majin Buu is absorbing Goku's damage energy. And Rachel, don't call me SK." SK said. Rachel rolled her eyes. Gohan straightened up. "Right!" he said. "Marco, Ax, Cassie, and I will fight Babidi. Rachel and Tobias will help you fight Dabura." SK said to Gohan. "Okay." Marco said.  
  
Red electricity danced around Majin Buu's sphere.  
  
*Meanwhile, somewhere in time-space*  
  
Ellimist glared at Crayak. Ellimist took on the form of a simple Ketran, while Crayak appeared, not in his usual form, in the form of a Howler, one of his own creations. "You were not supposed to interfere. What happened to the rules we set down?!" Ellimist yelled angrily. Crayak smirked.  
  
"You weren't supposed to interfere either." "You sent the Drode to the Saiya-jins' dimension! (A/N: the Saiya-jins' dimension is what they call the DBZ dimension.) You interfered than I possibly could ha-" Ellimist began to yell, only to be interrupted by Crayak. "I interfered more than you did? Broke the rules more then you did? You were the one who sent Rachel to that dimension. She wasn't supposed to be reborn. She was supposed to go to Snake Way, and you know it. Also, I wasn't the one who sent the Animorphs there, and you know that one of them has unknown, hidden power that has not yet been revealed."  
  
Ellimist clenched his Ketran fist. "You know just as well as I do that Majin Buu will destroy that dimension, then move onto others if not stopped. The reason we have these rules is to prevent universal destruction. If not prevented, then what is the point of the rules, these limitations? This game would be for naught, there would be no winner, and it would end when Majin Buu comes for the both of us."  
  
"You have a lot to learn, Ellimist." Crayak said. "As do you. From now on, no more interfering. Agreed?" Ellimist said. Crayak smirked again, then nodded. "Agreed."  
  
  
  
Author's Note-So how was that? It was a short chapter, I know, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, I bet you never expected me to give one of the Animorphs a hidden power. The question is, which one is it? ^_^ Anyways, I'll have the next chapter posted soon! In the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	22. It's just a stupid ball! How hard should...

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
Majin Buu's sphere glowed from a light gray to a to a bright orange- red, on and off. Gohan, SK, Cassie, and Ax watched it uneasily. Marco and Rachel frowned, while Tobias just stared at it. Meanwhile, the energy meter was going crazy. Ax had demorphed back to his Andalite self just before Babidi and Dabura had come out from behind the ball. Dabura stood in front of the sphere with his arms crossed and grinning.  
  
Babidi stood next to him, giggling. "Gohan, Rachel, Animorphs, we have to defeat them before that sphere reaches critical mass. If Majin Buu is reborn, then the earth will be destroyed in an instant." SK said. "That can't be good." Marco said.  
  
Too late. Ax said. SK turned to him. "What?!" I been trying to tell you, you are making a miscalculation. Look at the meter in front of Majin Buu's sphere. I don't know much about this kind of technology, but I'm guessing that once that arrow reaches the M, then Majin Buu will be at full power. Look at the meter now. The arrow is going crazy. The fight between Goku and Vegeta is supplying it with so much energy that we won't have the time to stop it. I'd give it about five minutes to reach critical mass. Ax explained.  
  
"I don't care! We have to try!" Rachel said. SK stared at Ax in disbelief. 'He's right! Why didn't I see it before?!' SK thought. "Oh man. What now?" Gohan asked.  
  
SK thought for a moment. "Rachel is right. We still need to try. We can't give up now. We'll defeat Babidi and Dabura and hope that it isn't too late." he said.  
  
"Okay." Gohan said. He, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, and SK took fighting stance. Ax raised his tail blade. "Supreme Kai?" Babidi said. SK gasped.  
  
"Do you want to go to the surface? Majin Buu should be coming out of this sphere as soon as he reaches full power and I wouldn't want him to destroy my spaceship if he gets a little carried away." Babidi asked. "Fine, but it won't keep us from stopping your attempt to resurrect Majin Buu." SK replied. Babidi giggled. "Do you think that you can stop us?"  
  
Dabura chuckled. Babidi threw up his hands. "Papparapa!" he yelled. Gohan gasped as all of them, including the sphere, appeared outside. He looked around as he saw a very threatening, cloudy purple sky. Marco looked up at the sky. "Okay, this is messed up. We're on Earth, right? Because the sky should not be purple." He said. Everybody ignored him.  
  
"Dabura, I'm only asking to make sure, but are you confident that you can beat those two Earthlings and that bird?" Babidi asked. He looked over his shoulder at Dabura. "Of course. I've already fought one of them, and I'm positive that I can take care of that garbage." Dabura replied. He chuckled, which in turn led to more giggling from Babidi.  
  
"You can do anything you want with them." He said. He smiled up at Dabura. "You can turn them to stone or you can just annihilate them. I don't care." He said. "Yes." Dabura replied. Gohan, Rachel, SK, and the Animorphs watched.  
  
"Supreme Kai, I'm glad you came. I can at last take vengeance upon you." Babidi said. SK's eyes twitched. "My father was killed by your hands. He must have let his guard down fighting against you." Babidi continued. A light wind blew dust across the stretch of land separating the two.  
  
"I won't let kill me as you killed my father. Not only am I much stronger than he was, but I also have Dabura with me." Dabura's eyes widened a bit and SK gasped. Dabura grinned. Behind Babidi and Dabura, the sphere continued its intermittent glowing. The meter was drawing closer to the M. Gohan spread his legs as he took fighting pose. "Damn it!" he said.  
  
Electricity danced all over his body. Small pebbles began to rise up around him. Dabura grinned and Gohan continued his power up. A light golden aura began to steam around his body as the lightning continued. Finally, he turned Super Saiya-jin, throwing up a small dust cloud that quickly dissipates. Babidi's eyes widened and he backed away a step, but Dabura didn't move.  
  
Rachel also powered up to Super Saiya-jin. She, Gohan, SK, and the Animorphs glared ahead silently. Tobias rose up into the air. Babidi smiled as a light wind swept across in front of them. Lightning cracked the sky in the distance, bring the low rumble with it. 'Is there a storm coming? I'd better land.' Tobias thought, landing on the ground.  
  
With a shout, Gohan spread his feet and kicked up a little dust. Babidi took one more step back and Gohan charged forward. Rachel followed. Babidi heard a sound from the sphere and turned around to see that the arrow was hovering just barely to the left of the M. Gohan and Rachel gasped and stopped dead in their tracks. All eyes were on the sphere.  
  
"I-it can't be! It can't be. . ." Babidi started. He approached the sphere and looked down at the meter, then back at the ball. "But so soon. . ." he started. The arrow finally took a last jump, pointing directly at the M that signaled completion. Babidi cried out in surprise and SK in fear as he rushed forward. "Wh-what's that?!" Gohan asked.  
  
Majin Buu is complete. Ax replied grimly. Lightning struck the ground and thunder roared throughout the entire area. "DAMN IT!" Rachel yelled. Dabura stared down at the meter in shock making unintelligible 'I'm incredulous' noises and slowly backing away. "Wh-what is it Babidi?" he asked.  
  
"F-full power. He's at full power!" Babidi replied. SK's eyes widened and he shouted in fear and surprise. Marco clenched his fists. Cassie's eyes were wide in shock and fear. Babidi's face finally changed from surprised to elated as he exclaimed, "Majin Buu is at full power! He's at full power!! He's at full power!!" SK's mouth dropped open and he made somewhat a voiced gasp.  
  
Rachel glared. The storm raged on and the sphere continued its intermittent glowing. "At last Majin Buu will be resurrected!" Babidi yelled. He threw his arms into the air and laughed. Dabura grinned.  
  
Gohan and the Animorphs watched through wide eyes, completely stunned. Rachel turned to Gohan. "We've got to stop this!" she yelled. Gohan nodded but didn't move. "Impossible!! It can't be happening! Why?! How can Goku's damage energy have already gotten that high?!" SK cried.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be happening if you had let me explain how you miscalculated earlier! Ax snapped angrily. Babidi ignored the two, choosing instead to stare at the sphere and laugh maniacally while waving his arms in the air. "Yep. He's psycho." Marco muttered. "That's it!" Gohan said. SK gasped and looked up at him. "What's it?" Cassie asked. "Dad is fighting at a level beyond Super Saiya-jin! Vegeta is probably fighting at that level too!" Gohan replied. SK turned back at the sphere as Gohan continued. "When warriors that powerful face off, the damage they do must be powerful as well!"  
  
That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you! Ax said impatiently. SK clutched his head, shaking it and looking away. "DAMN IT!" Babidi turned back to Dabura. "We did it Dabura!" Dabura laughed. "Yes Babidi."  
  
Babidi looked back to his sphere. "How can this be happening?! To wind up this horribly. . .! I've made a huge mistake!" SK cried. Because you didn't listen to me earlier. Ax said. Aside from the glowing, Majin Buu's sphere did nothing. Around it on what appears to be a 'stand' for it (like a pedestal, but. . .not), while several small holes glowed with the ball. The arrow hovered over the M on the energy meter.  
  
"It's happening at last Babidi." Dabura said. Babidi looked ecstatic. "Majin Buu's seal has dissolved!" he laughed. "Majin Buu is going to come out!!" Gohan, SK, and the Animorphs stood back, watching fearfully, but Gohan was ready to fight whatever came out. Steam began to run out of the glowing holes. Babidi gasped.  
  
SK's eyes went wide and he cried out in fear as he watched the steam rise into the air. Gohan and the Animorphs watched with fearful curiosity. Rachel glared at the ball. "I am so NOT going to just stand around and let Majin Buu come out of that sphere!" she yelled angrily.  
  
She gathered most of her ki. "FINAL FLASH!" She yelled, aiming the ki blast at Buu's sphere. Dabura grabbed Babidi's wrist and pulled him out of the way of the blast. The blast hit the sphere and there was a huge explosion. Dust flew up around the ball. For a few moments there was a huge dust cloud around the ball, blocking any view of it. The dust dissipated, the ball in view again.  
  
Rachel's eyes widened. "WHAT?! IT'S JUST A STUPID BALL! HOW HARD SHOULD IT BE TO DESTROY IT?!" She yelled in frustration. Gohan turned to Rachel. "Maybe we can destroy it if we both blast it at the same time." he suggested. Rachel hesitated, then nodded. "All right. It's better than you just standing there." she replied.  
  
  
  
Author's note-So how was that? Thanks for all the reviews so far! I'll have the next chapter posted soon. By the way, Drode? You're going to lose your bet if you bet on Rachel, because remember, she's no longer an Animorph. She's a Z fighter. Just warning you. ^_^; So anyways, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	23. The Ressurection

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old  
  
  
  
Steam rushed out of the pulsating sphere of Majin Buu. The storm vanished as Babidi laughed, watching the sphere. The dial on Majin Buu's energy meter pointed straight up at the M. Dabura laughed also. The sphere continued to fluctuate in size, blowing out steam. Gohan and the Animorphs stared at it in horror, unable to act.  
  
Parts of the sphere began to glow intermittently pink. Steam gathered above it and it was still pulsating. Babidi broke his giggling to say, "Dabura, Majin Buu is about to come out!" "Y-yes." Dabura agreed. "At last, the seal is broken!" Babidi said.  
  
He held up his right fist in the air. "At last! I get to see Majin Buu come out! How powerful are you, my father's creation!" He leaned forward. "I'm anticipating it as well, Babidi." Dabura said. "I've waited for this day! Come out fast!" Babidi said. He laughed.  
  
SK gasped in terror and Gohan glared at the sphere. Rachel turned to Gohan. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Are we gonna blast that thing to oblivion or what?!" She yelled at him impatiently. SK backed away.  
  
"It's no good! We have to get away!" he said. Gohan turned to him. "Huh?" SK never took his eyes off the sphere. "Let's run!"  
  
"Run?! No way am I gonna be scared off by a stupid ball!" Rachel yelled angrily. "Yeah! I agree with Rachel. We can't leave things like this! If we run now, Majin Buu will be reborn!" Gohan added.  
  
SK finally turned away. "We can't beat Majin Buu! Even the both of you can't beat him! No one can beat him! If we stay here, then we'll surely be killed!" "If we leave, then we'll surely be killed anyways! Look, you said that Majin Buu could destroy the planet. If he destroys the planet, then I think we'll die." Marco argued.  
  
Gohan turned back to the sphere. "But I'm already at full power. . .The least I can do is. . ." he started. He spread his legs and clenched his fists. There was a look of hopelessness but determination on his face.  
  
He held his fists in the air, threw back his head, and howled as he charged up his ki. "Gohan, what are you doing?!" SK asked. Gohan didn't answer. His aura was much further out than usual. It seemed to be spinning around him, throwing up dust in the process. Finally, it began to shrink to normal aura size. "Bout time." Rachel said. She powered up even more.  
  
Gohan turned to her. "Rachel!" he called. Rachel looked at him. "Yeah?" "Use that finishing move that you used against Drode!" "But if I do, it will kill the others. I'll use my big bang attack, okay?" Rachel said. Gohan sighed. "All right."  
  
Babidi looked back over his shoulder. "What do they think they can do?" he asked. "Yeah." Dabura agreed. "I can at least do this!" Gohan said. He prepared his Kamehameha blast while Rachel prepared her big bang attack.  
  
"Huh?" Babidi asked. With an obligatory scream, Rachel and Gohan threw their blasts. Dabura shut his eyes to avoid being blinded by the light. Both blasts hit the ball and Gohan and Rachel kept pushing power into it. After a few more seconds, the blasts exploded, and as if it wasn't hard enough to see or breathe, more dust was launched into the air.  
  
Gohan stared out from behind his hands, still held out in position. The ball wobbled on its stand, but nothing else happened. Babidi gasped. SK was shocked. The Animorphs watched, not knowing what they could do. Rachel took a deep breath, obviously frustrated. She looked over at Gohan and saw that he was frustrated also.  
  
Gohan and Rachel glared at it and the sphere continued to spit steam in the air. Gohan looked over at Rachel; Rachel gave him a nod. They both tried firing their blasts again. "Gohan! Rachel!" SK cried.  
  
Strong wind blew out from the sphere and steam continued shooting into the air as Gohan and Rachel put more energy into their blasts. The ball fluctuated in size. SK watched in fear, the Animorphs watched in amazement, and Babidi and Dabura just stood off to the side, their arms up to shield against the wind. "Damn him. . .Babidi, should I silence them?" Dabura asked. "Don't worry. This won't effect Majin Buu in the least!" Babidi replied.  
  
Gohan and Rachel continued their struggled. A lot of dust flew up. "You fool! You're wasting your efforts!" Babidi said. Gohan and Rachel screamed. Gohan stepped up his attack, now barraging it with many smaller blasts instead of one big one.  
  
A large explosion threw up dust all around the ball and it emerged, having been launched into the air. Babidi, Dabura, SK, and the Animorphs gasped. Gohan and Rachel looked surprised. As the dust dissipates, the sphere fell back toward the ground. "Uh. . ." Marco started.  
  
"Alright!" Gohan said. He pulled back his arms for one more blast. "I think we're actually effecting it!" Rachel said. She gathered up whatever ki she had left and fired her blast. Gohan quickly powered his up and threw it while the sphere was still in the air. The sphere was driven back by the attack and began to glow a bright pink. The ki attacks ended and the sphere dropped to the ground with a loud crash, which sent up more dust around it. Gohan and Rachel stared at it in amazement that it could keep taking their attacks without the slightest damage.  
  
Rachel clenched her teeth. "Damn it! What does it take to destroy this thing?!" She yelled. The ball began to roll but Gohan simply watched and remained motionless. The ball stopped again just a few seconds later and pink gas began diffusing through a fissure running all the way around it. Rachel's eyes widened.  
  
The gas came out of the ball at such a high rate as to throw up another dust cloud. The pink gas made up most of the cloud and expanded exponentially. When it dissipated, as it did very quickly, the sphere split in two and each half fell to either side. "Oh no. . ." Cassie whispered, her eyes shut and expecting the worst. SK watched in fear, screaming. Marco's eyes widened.  
  
"He's coming out! It's Majin Buu!!" Babidi exclaimed gleefully. "Babidi!" Dabura said. The halves of the sphere collapsed on the ground. What in the. . . Tobias started.  
  
All that was inside the ball was more pink gas, which dispersed. Dabura and Babidi stared in shock. There was a moment of silence. "Huh?" Marco asked, frowning. "It's. . .empty. . ." Dabura said. SK gasped.  
  
Gohan and Rachel stared, stunned. A small wisp of pink gas remained between the two halves and slowly rose into the air. 'What is that. . .?' Ax wondered, watching the gas rise up into the air. Suddenly his eyes widened. Rachel! Gohan! Buu isn't dead! He's up there! He shouted in private thought-speech to Rachel and Gohan.  
  
Gohan turned to him. "What. . .?" "You're wrong. . .impossible. . .this can't be. . .why? Why?" Babidi said. An updraft blew whatever was left of the pink gas away and into the sky. "Come out! I told you to come out! Majin Buu, come to me!" Babidi yelled in panic.  
  
SK laughed. "That was lucky!" he said. Babidi stared in shock. SK pointed to him. "Too bad Babidi! Majin Buu was destroyed by those attacks! He spent too much time asleep and dried out!" he continued.  
  
"So no matter how much energy you'd given him, he wasn't as strong as he used to be. Now the Earth is safe!" Babidi screamed in frustration, disappointment, and anger. Dabura grinned. "It's fine Babidi. You don't need Majin Buu. You have me. And although he's not a perfect henchmen, you have Vegeta as well." he said.  
  
Babidi, tears welling up, says, "But father created Majin Buu!" SK, still pointing, said, "Babidi, you sound like a crying dog to me!" he laughed. Babidi shut his eyes tightly, angrily. "Okay. . .A psycho alien wizard throwing a temper tantrum. . .this is disturbing. . ." Marco said slowly.  
  
"Dabura, make sure you kill that damned Supreme Kai!" Babidi ordered. Dabura nodded. "Yes sir." He looked back over to Gohan, Rachel, the Animorphs, SK. "Hm."  
  
"Marco, Cassie, Ax, and I will take out Babidi and Rachel, Gohan, and Tobias will defeat Dabura. There will be no trace of Babidi's evil schemes left." SK said. He looked up at Gohan and Rachel, smiling. "Well, it's time for you to become angry, just like Goku said! Please show us the true strength of your anger!" He said to Gohan. But Gohan didn't respond.  
  
"We've almost achieved peace!" SK said. Gohan clenched his fists and stared at the ground in shock. Rachel watched the sky closely. "Y-you're wrong. . ." Gohan said. "Huh?" SK asked. "Majin Buu is still alive. Can't you tell? There's a high ki that's growing. I've never sensed anything like it. . ." Rachel said. Gohan took a step back and looked into the sky.  
  
After a moment Cassie looked up towards the sky. "She's right. I don't even know how to sense ki, but this. . .!" she said. Marco looked over at her and nodded, then looked up at the sky. Tobias looked up at the sky. High above them was that pink gas. "W-what are you saying?!" SK asked.  
  
"That smoke! That's the same smoke that just came out of the sphere!" Gohan said. The huge cloud of pink gas hung in the sky. It seemed to be rolling inward. "What? What are they looking at?" Babidi asked.  
  
He and Dabura looked up into the sky. "Is that a cloud? No, the smoke is all gathering together." Dabura observed. "I-I can't believe this!" SK cried. Everybody stared up at the gas in shock. The gas seemed to be revolving around its center more than it was rolling inward.  
  
The cloud slowly began to shrink. "It's an incredible ki!" Gohan said. Rachel nodded in agreement. SK stared at the cloud in horror. The cloud began to change into the very vague shape of a person. "It's. . .morphing. . .?" Marco said, confused and shocked. Babidi watched the cloud with wide eyes. "H-hey! That. . ." he started. He pointed at the cloud.  
  
"Could that be. . ." Dabura started. The cloud began to take on the shape of arms and legs. Gohan cried out in shock. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Oh man. . ." Marco said, expecting the worse.  
  
Finally, Majin Buu finished his transformation and his smiling face took shape. He made a face and yelled, "OOOOO!" and spun around vertically. Everyone stared. Babidi and Dabura in surprise, Gohan and SK in fear, Rachel in confusion, and the Animorphs in disbelief. Majin Buu landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'.  
  
He wore yellow boots, then up to about his knees, they just saw black. Above that was a really baggy set of white pants. Above that was a black belt with a gold buckle and a script 'M'. He wore yellow gloves that matched his boots, and black vest with gold lining that looked just a little too small for him, and a purple cape that was tied around his neck.  
  
His head looked relatively normal except for his ears, which were just two protruding circles, and something, kinda like a weird antenna, that hung toward the back. He also had several small holes on his head. His whole body was pink.  
  
Marco raised an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of joke? We've heard so much about this Buu monster that can destroy the planet, and all it is is some kind of pink silly putty wearing a diaper?" He asked. SK looked at him. "He may look harmless, but appearances can be deceiving." he said. I agree. Remember how harmless Yeerks look like in their natural state, but how dangerous they can really be. Ax said.  
  
Majin Buu looked around with a smile. His smile widened and he made a 'ah' sound. Dabura leaned over and asked quietly "Babidi, is he Majin Buu?" "Well. . .I've never really seen him. The only one who's seen Majin Buu before is that annoying Kai." Babidi admitted. Majin Buu looked around, still smiling. SK just stared at Majin Buu in amazement and fear, his teeth clenched and eyes wide. He almost seemed to be choking back tears.  
  
Today has been weird. . . Tobias said. "Excuse me, but are you SURE that is Majin Buu?" Gohan asked. "He is. I could never forget that ugly face. . ." SK said. Gohan stared at Buu in shock. The Animorphs stared at Buu skeptically. Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey! It looks like that's Majin Buu!" Babidi said. "Him. . .?" Dabura asked. Majin Buu then attempted toe-touches. He stopped and leaned back, stretching his back, then from side to side, stretching his arms. Babidi ran a few steps forward.  
  
"Majin Buu!" he said. "You called him a Majin, so I thought he'd be bigger. . ." Gohan said. "I thought he'd look a bit. . .how should I put this? Scarier." Marco said. "It's too late. . .! We can't get away now!" SK said. "You're probably right. He's certainly very strong, but he doesn't look so strong that Rachel or I wouldn't have a chance." Gohan said. SK was stunned.  
  
"Is that true Gohan?!" "Yes, if only I can put out my real strength. . ." Gohan said. Majin Buu took a few steps forward. Gohan and SK both gasped. Gohan retracted his clenched fists that were held up in something of a fighting pose. Majin Buu held his hands out to either side and lumbered forward clumsily, yelling. He stopped, leaned over and looked from side to side, still smiling. Rachel sweat dropped. "Uh. . ." she started. Gohan clenched his fists more tightly and SK took a little more of a fighting pose.  
  
Gohan concentrated, his eyes twitching. Majin Buu rose back to his full height and SK gasped. Buu made some random sound, then jumped back, landing several yards away from where he had been standing and shook the ground. He lifted his feet into the air, then jumped back up. This is getting stupid. . . Tobias said. "You know, maybe Majin Buu was released from his ball too early. He doesn't look tough." Cassie suggested. SK shook his head.  
  
Majin Buu stepped forward again, this time toward Babidi and Dabura. Babidi watched in shock, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. Finally, he blinked and stepped back. "Majin Buu!" he called. Buu stopped, leaned over for a second as if he were using his entire upper body simply to nod, and then looked over to his right and walked away again.  
  
Babidi watched in surprise. "Huh? Majin Buu!" Babidi yelled. Buu ignored him and kept walking. He jumped into the air, back flipping as he yelled. He landed off balance and hopped backward on one foot. He finally regained his balance and stopped. He sighed as he planted his other foot on the ground.  
  
SK, I don't see how anyone could possibly be afraid of that thing. Tobias said. "Majin Buu has always acted like an infant. Don't underestimate him. And don't call me SK." SK said. "This is insane." Marco sighed.  
  
Majin Buu laughed and clapped his hands. Rachel watched impatiently. "This is getting ridiculous. Is anybody going to go over and kill him, or am I gonna have to do it myself? This is a waste of time."  
  
"Rachel, don't! Majin Buu will kill you!" SK cried. "I doubt it. The four Kais that fought Buu must have been weak. I don't see how I or any Saiya- jin could lose to him." Rachel said.  
  
"Rachel, listen to SK! Can't you feel Buu's ki?! It's much higher than yours!" Gohan argued. "Don't call me SK!" SK sighed. Marco turned to Ax and Cassie. "Ax, morph to something that can get out of here. I have the feeling we'll need to. You too Cassie." Ax began to morph to northern harrier. Marco began to morph to osprey. Cassie didn't morph.  
  
"Hey Marco, Ax, Cassie, Tobias, I want you guys to get out of here as soon as you finish morphing. Look for my dad and Vegeta. We'll meet up with you guys soon." Gohan said to the Animorphs. Okay. Good luck guys. Marco said.  
  
Then he looked over at Cassie. Cassie, what are you doing? I told you to morph! Marco said. "I. . .think I'll stay here." Cassie said quietly. What?! Why?! "To help."  
  
Gohan turned to Cassie. "Look, Cassie, you CAN'T help. You'll be killed." he said. "Let her stay. If she doesn't want to bunny then that's fine with me." Rachel said.  
  
"But-" "Let Cassie do what she wants." SK interrupted, surprising everyone. SK, is there something you're not telling us?! Tobias demanded. "Yes, actually. You will find out soon. If we live, that is. And don't call me SK." SK replied.  
  
"Are we done talking now?" Rachel asked. "Yes." "Okay, bout time. . ."  
  
  
  
Author's Note-So how was that? I'll have the next chapter out soon, so R&R! See you soon! Ja ne!  
  
P.S.-Drode, I agree with Super Hurricane. You ARE a sick piece of work. 


	24. Run or Fight?

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old~  
  
  
  
Majin Buu tapped his foot as Babidi approached him. "Hey Majin Buu!" Babidi said. He pointed to himself. "I-I'm Babidi, the son of Bibidi, who created you. It's been a long time since you were sealed in that sphere." Buu stopped tapping his foot. He opened his eyes and looked down at Babidi.  
  
Babidi held up his hands in defense and smiled. "I'm your master from now on." He said. Buu stared at him with narrowed eyes. Babidi's eyes went wide for a second, then he began to laugh nervously. Buu turned around and crossed his arms, his back to Babidi.  
  
"Hmph!" He said. "Huh? Wha. . .H-hey! What's wrong?! I'm greeting you, you should greet me back!" Babidi said. He ran up to Majin Buu, shaking his fists in the air. Buu looked away and Babidi ran around to the other side, but Buu just looked away again.  
  
What the. . .Babidi can't control Buu? Tobias asked. "Nobody can control Majin Buu. But Babidi doesn't think that. He's a fool." SK replied, not taking his eyes off Buu. "Hey, I'm talking to you! I'm your master! Hey, Majin Buu!" Babidi yelled at Majin Buu. Buu hunched over and growled.  
  
Babidi took a few cautious steps to one side. "Hey. . .wh-what's wrong Majin Buu?" he asked. Buu's growling continued. He bobbed his head up and down a few times and the growling got louder. What's he doing? Ax asked. Beats me. . . Marco said. Suddenly, Buu spun around with his hands over his mouth and when he made a completely 180 degrees, he held his hands out.  
  
Babidi gasped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Buu flailed his hands and tongue as he made a face and Babidi fell over backwards. Buu turned around and laughed. Rachel and Cassie sweat dropped. "This is so stupid." Rachel commented. Cassie nodded in agreement.  
  
Babidi sat on his hands and knees on the ground, looking as though he'd just had or was currently having a heart attack. Dabura stepped up next to him. He glared at Buu. "Hmph. He's just an ordinary fool."  
  
Gohan watched with confusion. "Wh-what's he doing?" he asked. SK, on the other hand, was glaring at Buu with a mixture of hate and fear. Babidi looked up angrily at Buu, finally on his feet again. "That. . ." he started. "I don't know why, but it looks like you failed to resurrect him successfully. When he finally appears, he has no brains and less power." Dabura said.  
  
Majin Buu looked over at him, no longer smiling. "Hm? Do you have a problem with that?" Dabura asked. I think insulting Buu was a bad idea. Marco commented. Gohan nodded in agreement.  
  
Buu turned all the way around and threw his fists up into the air, screaming. "Eh?!" Babidi asked. Buu began hopping from side to side on one foot, several hops in one direction, then several more back in the other. Or not. . . Marco added. No, it was a bad idea. Tobias said.  
  
Buu came to a stop in front of Dabura. "Do you want to fight me?" Dabura asked. Buu didn't answer, but simply stared at Dabura, smiling. "You don't know that you'll die. That's why you're a fool." Dabura continued. Buu didn't respond, but just kept on smiling. Gohan looked over at SK. "It seems Majin Buu was a failure, SK." He said. "Don't call me that!" SK said. Then, "Do you think so? This is how Majin Buu acts."  
  
Steam suddenly began running out of the holes all over Majin Buu's head and arms. I doubt that Majin Buu is a failure. Despite Gohan and Rachel's powerful attacks, I doubt that they have effected him. Ax said. Gohan turned back to Buu. "Hm?" Dabura straightened up. "Huh?" The steam made a screeching tea kettle sound as it flew out, then was abruptly cut off.  
  
Buu smiled and then the smile widened into a grin as his eyes opened and he looked cruelly at Dabura. Gohan's and Rachel's eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open as they felt Buu's ki rise dramatically. Gohan gasped. Dabura didn't seem to take notice. "Hmph. That was a stupid attempt to scare me." he said.  
  
Suddenly, Buu pulled back his hand and drove it straight into Dabura's face. Dabura gasped in surprise and he had no time to dodge. Buu's fingers poked Dabura's eyes out. Babidi cried out in surprise.  
  
Gohan, Rachel, SK, and the Animorphs watched on in silent horror. Dabura grabbed his face and howled in pain. Buu yelled excitedly and began to laugh as he bounced up and down on his right foot. Dabura staggered forward, still groaning in pain and swiped at Buu. Buu easily dodged the attack and appeared next to him. Dabura staggered around some more blindly and Buu showed up right behind him. Dabura looked back and was kicked. Hard. Babidi gasped and ducked, barely dodging Dabura. Dabura flew over his head and hit the ground, bouncing through the dust several times before coming to rest in the side of a cliff. A dust cloud hid him from view.  
  
Well Rachel, Cassie, Gohan. . .are you still going to stay and fight him? Marco asked. Rachel clenched her fists. "Of course! I'm not gonna be scared off by some stupid pink blob!" She said. "But Rachel, you felt his ki! He just defeated Dabura with ease! Dabura was a bit stronger than you! How do you expect to beat him?!" Gohan asked in shock.  
  
"Gohan, you said it yourself: We can't leave things like this. I'm not gonna run away." Rachel argued. "But Rachel. . ." Gohan started. 'Geez, she's just as stubborn as her father!' he thought. "I suggest we leave now. If not Gohan, Rachel, Cassie, and I, then at least I suggest that the Animorphs should leave. Marco, take Ax and Tobias with you and go find Goku and Vegeta." SK instructed. Right. Okay. Marco said.  
  
Marco took off and Ax and Tobias followed. Buu seemed to notice and watched the three leave. "Birdies!" He said. Babidi sweat dropped. Oh crud. . . Tobias said, voice trailing off. He isn't following us. . .let's just try to act like normal birds and get outta here. Marco said. Good idea.  
  
The three flew off. Babidi shook his head, forgetting that the 'birds' were really Animorphs. He turned back to Buu. "Incredible! That was incredible! Well Majin Buu, you have to do what I tell you. I'm your new master!" he said. Buu looked back down at him, held his hands up to his face, and made a very toned-down version of the same face from earlier.  
  
Babidi glared at him, clenching his teeth. Buu waved his hands at Babidi. "Do you think you can rebel against me?" Babidi asked suddenly. Buu stopped. "I studied Father's notes. I've memorized the spell that will imprison you in the sphere." Babidi continued. "Huh?" Buu asked.  
  
"I bet you don't want to go back there. Eh?" Babidi asked. Buu straightened up, smiling. He bowed and Babidi laughed. "Alright! That's what I wanted to see!" He said.  
  
"SK. . .It looks like Majin Buu is still acting like a child. If we kill Babidi, maybe he won't be so bad." Gohan suggested. SK looked over at him. "Th-that won't work! Without Babidi, we won't be able to re-imprison Majin Buu! And don't, I mean don't, call me SK!" SK said.  
  
He turned back to Buu and Babidi. "Majin Buu is a terrible monster despite his appearance. Eventually, Babidi won't be able to control Majin Buu and he will have to return him to the sphere. We'll have to wait until then. There's nothing I can do, and I'm a Kai. It shouldn't have happened like this. I was sure we could defeat Babidi and prevent Majin Buu's resurrection. If I'd known that you humans had surpassed my power, we could have used that other method, too." he continued.  
  
"That other method?" Gohan asked. Cassie looked over at SK. "It's too late. We won't be able to escape from Majin Buu. None of us will survive." SK said. Gohan turned to him. "What are you talking about?! The least we can do is get away from here." "Yeah. Stop being such a pessimist!" Cassie said.  
  
"Your attention please!" Babidi said, pointing toward Gohan, SK, Rachel, and Cassie. SK gasped. "Okay, Majin Buu, this is your first order: Kill those four!" Babidi continued. SK's eyes went wide and he gasped. Cassie had a similar reaction, Rachel frowned, and Gohan's eyes went wide.  
  
Majin Buu took a step forward, throws his arms in the air, and yelled something that sounded like 'buu'. Gohan turned and grabbed SK and Cassie by the arm. SK gasped and Cassie shut her eyes. "SK! Cassie!" Gohan said.  
  
Gohan began running and SK and Cassie had no choice but to run backwards or be dragged. Rachel followed. Gohan and Rachel's auras appeared as they lifted into the air, Gohan pulling SK and Cassie with him. They raced away, quickly disappearing into the distance. Majin Buu smiled as he watched them go.  
  
"We'll be alright! I'm confident in my speed!" Gohan said. "So am I!" Rachel added. "I'm confident in your speed, but my arm feels like it's about to be ripped off!" Cassie said. "Stop complaining! We got away, didn't we?! Be happy that you're still alive!" Rachel snapped.  
  
"Sorry!" "I wonder where the Animorphs are. . ." SK wondered. "I'll try to find them by their ki, but it's faint, so. . ." Gohan said, his voice trailing off. "Just do the best you can." Cassie said.  
  
Meanwhile, Babidi was shaking a fist at Buu. "What are you doing Majin Buu?! They're getting away!" Babidi yelled. Majin Buu leaned forward with one leg back as if preparing to sprint and suddenly rocketed into the sky, throwing up a huge cloud of dust. Babidi hacked and coughed, then finally looked up and saw that everyone was gone. "I sure hope he comes back. . ." he said.  
  
Gohan looked back. Cassie did the same. They didn't see anyone behind them. "I think we lost them." Cassie said. Gohan nodded. "Oh shit! Think again!" Rachel yelled, stopping. Gohan and Cassie looked ahead again. Gohan's eyes went wide and he gasped, suddenly stopping in front of Majin Buu.  
  
Buu made a face and Gohan and Rachel stared up at him incredulously. "That's impossible!" Gohan cried. SK gasped. Buu pulled back an arm. "Die!" he yelled. Gohan watched, still stunned by Buu's speed, let go of Cassie's wrist but didn't attempt to move. He got smashed in the head by Buu's arm and plummeted toward the Earth, crashing hard into the rocky terrain below. Cassie, who had been caught off guard, struggled to stay in the air, not quite used to flying yet using ki and definitely not this high. "GOHAN!" She cried.  
  
SK cried out in shock and fear. Rachel glared at Majin Buu, then powered back up to Super Saiya-jin. SK turned from Gohan back to Buu, who floated just above he, Rachel, and Cassie with his arms and legs spread. Unable to fight or escape, he just stared in horror with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Rachel took fighting stance, and Cassie stared down at where Gohan landed.  
  
  
  
Author's Note-So how was that? I'll have the next chapter out soon, especially now that I have a four day holiday! ^_^ Anyways, in the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	25. Geez, how many times can you say 'shut u...

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
Adults-~old~  
  
  
  
  
  
SK slowly backed away, Cassie just hovered in the air, and Rachel glared. SK got into fighting stance. "SK." Rachel said, not taking her eyes off Buu. SK gasped. "W-what?" "I want you and Cassie to get out of here. I'll stay and fight Majin Buu." Rachel replied. "But Rachel! You know you can't beat him!"  
  
"I don't care! Maybe I can distract him long enough for the both of you to get away!" Rachel argued. "Hm?" Buu said in a questioning voice. Then he grinned. "You go bye, bye, bye, bye, bye!" he said. "Whatever you freak!" Rachel yelled.  
  
She kicked him in the head, leaving a dent. She glanced at SK and Cassie. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR?! GET OUTTA HERE! SCRAM!" She screamed. At that moment, Buu's fist slammed down on her head, slamming her down into the ground, creating a crater.  
  
"RACHEL!" Cassie screamed, staring at Rachel. She looked up and glared at Buu. "You're going to pay for that. . ." she said, her aura flaming around her. Suddenly, she threw her head back and screamed as her aura turned blue and her eyes turned a light blue color. SK watched in shock, Buu in amusement and confusion. There was a small shockwave.  
  
~~~  
  
Gohan stood up. He suddenly felt a large ki level. It wasn't as high as his or Rachel's, but it was pretty high. And it was still going up. He looked up and saw a blue aura surrounding Cassie. "Cassie?! How can she be so powerful?! She's just a human!" he said in shock.  
  
By now Cassie's ki level had to be at least 14,000,000.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tobias was getting frustrated. Where are those two?! he said impatiently. The probability of finding Goku and Vegeta would be- Ax started. Ax, don't give us the probability. It's probably really discouraging, and- Marco interrupted, when he suddenly stopped talking. What is it Marco? Tobias asked.  
  
Woah. . .You sense that? I can feel a very high ki level. It doesn't belong to Buu, Rachel, Gohan, or SK. So that could only mean. . . Marco started. Cassie? I doubt it. I estimate about a twenty percent chance that it's her. Ax said.  
  
Still, I'm gonna go check it out. You two keep looking for Goku and Vegeta. Alright? Marco said. Okay. Tobias and Ax said. Marco flew off.  
  
~~~  
  
Cassie was undergoing a transformation. Wings began to grow from her back. The wings were slender and graceful, like angel wings. When her wingspan was about 5 feet tip to tip, it stopped growing. Cassie's scream died down to a low yell, then stopped. By now her ki level was 29,000,000.  
  
~~~  
  
"What is she? She's definitely not human…humans don't have wings." Gohan wondered. He floated up a few feet over the crater and looked over to his left to see a second crater. In the center was Rachel. "Oh no. . .Rachel. . ." Gohan said, floating over to her. He landed at her side, then looked back at what was going on in the sky.  
  
~~~  
  
"You're going to pay for hurting my friends." Cassie snarled in a very un-Cassie-ish way, glaring at Majin Buu. If looks could kill, Buu would have been a pile of dust by then. "Huh?" Buu asked, sounding confused. "Cassie. . .her hidden power has finally been awakened. I didn't expect her to be this powerful this quickly. . .so this is why Ellimist recommended the Animorphs to help. . .Cassie probably wouldn't have come without the others anyway. . .Could all the Animorphs have some kind of hidden power?" SK whispered.  
  
"SK." Cassie said. "Huh?" SK asked, startled. "Leave. Now." Cassie said. "But-" "Leave." Cassie repeated.  
  
Suddenly Cassie charged forward and punched Buu in the stomach, leaving a dent. She kicked and punched him in the head, arms, legs, stomach, and face. She paused and stared at Majin Buu, who was full of dents. She took a deep breath and flew down to Gohan and Rachel.  
  
"C-Cassie. . ." Gohan started as Cassie landed a few feet away from the two. Cassie powered down (but she still had her wings) and walked over to him. "Is. . .Is Rachel going to be okay?" Cassie asked. "She took a hard blow to the head, but yeah, she'll be alright." Gohan said. He looked at Cassie's tired face and frowned.  
  
"But are YOU going to be alright? You look really worn out. . ." he asked. "Well. . ." Cassie started. She suddenly collapsed. "Cassie!" Gohan cried, running over to her.  
  
Cassie sat up. "Don't worry. . .I just feel tired, that's all." she said. 'No wonder. . .She's probably not used to such a power-up.' Gohan thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Back up in the sky, Buu was regenerating himself. SK seemed to be the only one to notice. He looked down at Rachel, Gohan, and Cassie. "Cassie! Gohan! Majin Buu is still alive!" He yelled. Gohan and Cassie looked up. "Buu mad! You go bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye!" Buu yelled.  
  
~~~  
  
"Shit. . .Cassie, do you think you have enough strength to get out of here?" Gohan asked. "If you think I'm going to leave then you're wrong." Cassie said. "But Cassie. . ." Gohan started. "No buts! He's the cause of Jake turning to stone! And he almost killed you and Rachel. . ." Cassie said, her voice trailing off. She stood up. Gohan stood up next to her.  
  
"Cassie please. . ." Gohan begged. "No!" Cassie said. Suddenly, Buu fired a ki blast at them. "Look out!" SK yelled. Gohan and Cassie gasped. Gohan gathered his ki. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled, firing a Kamehameha blast to counter Buu's blast.  
  
Suddenly, a ki blast hit Buu from the side. Buu glanced to his right to see SK. Gohan pushed more power into his blast. Buu was lost in the blast. Gohan's blast disappeared. "That was too easy. . ." Cassie said. "I know. We'll have to get out of here before he can regenerate." Gohan said.  
  
Buu had a hole in his stomach. He began to regenerate. Meanwhile, Rachel began to wake up. "Ow. . .my head. . ." Rachel muttered, putting a hand on her head. "Rachel!" Gohan said, turning to her.  
  
"Is he dead yet?" Rachel asked, standing up. "No. . ." Gohan said. Rachel looked over at Cassie. She blinked. "When did Cassie get wings?" she asked. "Just a few minutes ago." Cassie replied.  
  
~~~  
  
"Buu angry! Buu not like you!" Buu yelled. "Gohan, Rachel, Cassie, Buu isn't dead yet!" SK yelled. "We know!" Cassie called to him. Suddenly, Buu punched SK in the stomach. SK was taken by surprise. Buu then put his fists together and slammed them into SK's back, slamming him into the ground. Dust and debris flew up.  
  
~~~  
  
'What happened?! That ki level just disappeared. I can still sense Buu. . .What the hell is going on over there?!' Marco wondered.  
  
~~~  
  
Gohan turned to Cassie. "If you're going to stay here, then I have to ask you this: Can you power up to the same level that you were just a few minutes ago?" he asked. Cassie blinked. "I'm not sure. . ." she said. Buu looked down at them. "Uh oh. . ." Rachel said.  
  
Buu landed a few feet away from them. "What are we gonna do now?" Rachel asked. "I'm not sure. . .we can't outrun him. . ." Gohan said. Buu grinned. "I'm gonna eat you up!" he yelled. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
Suddenly a ki blast hit Buu from behind. Gohan, Cassie, and Rachel shielded their eyes from the dust and debris. When the dust cleared, Buu had an arm missing. "What happened?" Cassie asked. "It's Dabura!" Gohan said, looking up.  
  
Dabura was flying above them, his open palm pointed at Buu. He landed about five feet away from Buu. Babidi angrily stomped over to him. "You idiot! What have you done?!" Babidi yelled.  
  
"Master Babidi, Majin Buu will never serve you! Someday he'll stop following your orders and your magic will be no good against him. If you don't kill him now, something terrible will happen." Dabura said. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Babidi yelled. "Geez, just how many times can you say 'shut up' in a sentence?" Rachel whispered. Cassie shrugged.  
  
"I don't understand this. . .Dabura was trying to help resurrect Majin Buu, now he's trying to destroy him. . ." Gohan muttered. "How dare you do this to Majin Buu!" Babidi continued to yell at Dabura. "Babidi?" Dabura asked. "How dare you!" Babidi yelled.  
  
Suddenly Buu's arm regenerated. "Buu! You're alright!" Babidi yelled. "Wh- what?! Impossible!" Dabura cried.  
  
Buu smiled. Babidi began to laugh happily and hop up and down. "Incredible! Father made an incredible Majin!" he yelled. Dabura stared in shock.  
  
"More like an incredible monster. I say we get outta here while we still have the chance." Rachel muttered to Cassie and Gohan. Cassie and Gohan nodded, but continued to stare in shock. Buu suddenly grinned and narrowed his eyes at Dabura. "I was gonna eat them, but now I eat you!" Buu said.  
  
"This is getting insane. . ." Rachel muttered.  
  
~~~  
  
Goten and C. Trunks stared down from the rock formation that they were on. "What's my sister doing down there? Where's dad?" C. Trunks asked. "I guess Rachel heard about the monster and everything. Look, there's Gohan!" Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, but who's that girl with the wings? Is she a good guy or a bad guy?" C. Trunks asked. "I don't know. I think she's a good guy. We met her earlier, but she didn't have wings. She fought you're sister in the first round in the tournament, remember?" Goten said.  
  
C. Trunks thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. . .Her name is. . .um. . .Cassie. Yeah, I remember her." "But. . .wasn't she with some other kids when we last saw her?" Goten asked. "Yeah. . ." C. Trunks shrugged.  
  
~~~  
  
'I can hardly sense Goku now. . .But I can tell that I'm closer to Cassie, Rachel, and Gohan. But. . .I sense two new ki levels at the battlefield. . .but who do they belong to?' Marco thought as he flew closer to the battlefield.  
  
Author's Note-Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had MAJOR writers block, (yeah, I know what you're thinking. . .it's the writers block excuse again, but it's true!) Also I had a lot of school work, not to mention that I'm working on about a dozen other fanfics (most which aren't on my username. . .) I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but please R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	26. The Siro's Power Has Awakened

Finally, an Animorph/DBZ crossover! Yay! *jumps around the room and sweat drops at the stares* Uhh. . .I'm okay. . .Here's the boring disclaimer's note.  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANIMORPHS! If I did then I would probably be the happiest person in the world, but sadly I'm not, so I don't. SO DON'T SUE! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ages  
  
Chibi Trunks (C. Trunks)-eight  
  
Goten-seven  
  
Rachel-thirteen  
  
Cassie-thirteen  
  
Jake-thirteen  
  
Marco-thirteen  
  
Tobias-thirteen  
  
Ax-I don't know how old he is in human or Andalite years, I'll just say he's thirteen in human years  
  
1 Adults-~old~  
  
  
  
Dabura stared at Buu in anger, but Buu continued to smile at him. "I'm gonna eat you!" Buu repeated. Dabura's eyes widened.  
  
"D-did you say that you were going to eat me?!" He asked. A light breeze blew. Buu began to do a little dance.  
  
Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay. . .this is getting strange. . ." She said.  
  
"Getting? It was already strange." Gohan said.  
  
"And getting stranger." Cassie added.  
  
"What?!" Dabura demanded.  
  
Buu began to hop towards Dabura, alternating his feet all the way and chanting, "I'm gonna eat you! I'm gonna eat you!" Dabura gasped.  
  
"Oh well. Now that I've resurrected Majin Buu, I have no more use for you Dabura." Babidi said.  
  
Buu continued to chant and hop towards Dabura. Dabura got even angrier and held up his fists. "Damn!" He said. When Buu was two or three yards away, Dabura pulled back his fists. "Damn you!" He yelled. He lunged forward and began to attack Buu with a flurry of punches and kicks.  
  
One of the kicks sent Buu sailing into the sky. He appeared behind Buu and kicked him again. He then smashed him over the head with both fists. "He could be the answer to our problems." Cassie commented.  
  
"I don't think so. Dabura's as strong as I am and I didn't stand a chance against Buu." Gohan said.  
  
Buu crashed into some rocks. "Majin Buu!" Babidi cried.  
  
Dabura landed, grinning. "How do you like that Buu?" he said. Suddenly Buu jumped up. "God, what does it take to kill this guy?!" Cassie asked, shocked.  
  
"More power than what we got." Rachel said grimly.  
  
Buu rolled through the sky and landed in front of Dabura. Dabura recoiled slightly, now frustrated. Buu smiled. Babidi laughed happily. Buu ignored him, dancing around instead. He stopped after a few moments and resumed his chanting and hopping.  
  
"He's getting annoying. . ." Rachel muttered.  
  
Dabura glared and clenched a fist. He slowly lifted into the air.  
  
"Huh?" Babidi asked.  
  
Dabura held out his hand, grinning now. "Well, how about this one?" He asked. Babidi hid behind a rock.  
  
Buu continued to grin at Dabura. Dabura gathered his ki for a moment, then yelled as he began to unleash a barrage of ki blasts on Buu. The explosion grew as more and more energy was fed into it. "Hey, look out!" Gohan yelled, grabbing Rachel and Cassie's wrists and pulling them back as the explosion rolled over where they were standing moments ago.  
  
Dabura finally stopped his attack as a dust cloud arose. Panting, Dabura slowly dropped back to the ground a few yards behind Babidi. He dropped to one knee. "I don't care how strong he is, he must be dead now." He said.  
  
"I-I can't believe it! Th-that can't happen to Buu!" Babidi cried. "Hm?"  
  
Suddenly. . . "I'm gonna eat you, I'm gonna eat you, I'm gonna eat you!" A voice sang from the dust cloud.  
  
"Huh?!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Huh? Wh-what?!" Dabura cried.  
  
"I'm gonna eat you, I'm gonna eat you, I'm gonna eat you!" The voice continued. The dust began to dissipate and Buu came back into view.  
  
"Woah. . .he was able to withstand all his attacks. . ." Rachel whispered. Buu began to hop over towards Dabura.  
  
Babidi laughed. He held up his arms. "Do it, Majin Buu!" He yelled. Dabura charged forward and spit. Buu dodged it with ease.  
  
"Should we help Dabura?" Cassie said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Why?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well. . .look. If Dabura doesn't defeat Buu than we're all dead. Dabura can't defeat Buu alone. Gohan can kill Dabura after we've taken care of Buu, but if we fight Buu, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Cassie explained.  
  
Rachel and Gohan stared at her. "Look, my dad can beat Buu. He's stronger than Gohan now." Rachel said.  
  
"Your dad is evil. He's not on our side anymore." Gohan pointed out.  
  
Rachel glared at him. "Goku might could beat Buu. But I'm not positive, the only person I've seen him fight is Yakon." Cassie said.  
  
"Look, good or evil, they've both got their hands full. My dad and Vegeta are fighting each other, Krillin, Piccolo, and Jake were turned to stone, Supreme Kai is dead, Tobias, Marco, and Ax left-" Gohan started.  
  
"Actually, Marco is here. He just arrived. So is my little brother and Goten. And Supreme Kai is alive, but just barely." Rachel said.  
  
"What?!" Gohan cried.  
  
Suddenly they heard Dabura scream. They looked back to the battle. Buu was zapping Dabura with some kind of pink beam with his antenna. Dabura's scream died away. His limbs straightened out and his facial expression disappeared. The beam stopped. A small cloud of smoke and dust surrounded Dabura. When the dust cleared, a life-sized Dabura cookie was all that remained.  
  
It fell and Majin Buu ran up and caught it on the way down. He opened his mouth wide and put the entire thing in so that his cheeks protruded about three feet on either side. He laughed and began to hop back and forth from foot to foot with his hands up at the ends of each cheek. He spun around and stopped dancing. Gohan, Rachel, and Cassie took a step back in fear and disbelief. "I say we get outta here now." Rachel said.  
  
Gohan and Cassie nodded. "That would be a good idea. . ." Gohan said.  
  
~~~  
  
Marco perched on a rock. He saw those two kids he saw at the tournament, C. Trunks, Rachel's little brother, and Goten, C. Trunks's friend. Both of them looked shocked as they looked down from the mountain. The statues of Jake, Piccolo, and Krillin were behind them. Marco looked down at what Trunks and Goten were staring at.  
  
He saw Majin Buu dancing around. Babidi was smiling and talking. Rachel, Gohan, Cassie was still there. They looked afraid. He couldn't blame them.  
  
But Cassie had. . . What?! How did Cassie get wings without morphing?! Marco yelped in surprise.  
  
C. Trunks and Goten didn't seem to notice Marco. "He ate the other guy! He turned him into a cookie and ate him!" Goten whispered, still staring at the scene below. C. Trunks nodded, speechless. Suddenly, the stone around Krillin and Jake seemed to evaporate.  
  
They both looked around in shock. "Huh?" Jake asked confused.  
  
Jake! Marco said, turning around and looking at Jake and Krillin.  
  
"Marco?" Jake asked.  
  
"Krillin!" Goten said, looking over at Krillin.  
  
"Huh?" C. Trunks asked. He looked over at Krillin.  
  
"Wha-?" Krillin asked. Goten and Trunks went over to Krillin and Jake. "What are you doing here?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked.  
  
"You two were just statues. . ." C. Trunks said. Marco flapped over to Jake.  
  
"We were statues? What?" Jake asked.  
  
"That's right! If that guy with horns, Dabura spits on you, you turn to stone." Krillin said. He looked around. "We've been turned back to normal."  
  
Jake nodded. Krillin turned to Jake. "Hey, you okay?" He asked him.  
  
"Yeah." Jake said.  
  
Marco began to demorph. "Yah!" Goten and C. Trunks cried, watching Marco in fear. Marco couldn't blame them. Morphing and demorphing almost always looks disgusting.  
  
"Marco, what's going on? And where are the others?" Jake asked, being used to what morphing looked like.  
  
"Well Jake. . .I'm not quite sure. I just got here. But I can tell you that Majin Buu is out of his ball, Rachel, Gohan, and Cassie are trying to kill him, and I think Dabura's dead." Marco said as soon as he was able to speak. He looked at C. Trunks and thought it would be best not to tell him that Vegeta was evil now and fighting against them. He finished demorphing.  
  
Suddenly, C. Trunks's eyes went wide. "Ah!" He went pale. "Uh, there's something I need to check out. . ." he said.  
  
"What's the matter?" Krillin asked. C. Trunks jumped back up the side of the cliff.  
  
"Trunks knocked over the Piccolo statue and broke it." Goten explained.  
  
"What?!" Krillin cried.  
  
They heard C. Trunks gasp as he reached the top of the cliff. C. Trunks returned to the others, his face blue. "Hm? Trunks?" Goten asked, stepping up to C. Trunks.  
  
"I-I don't think you should look. . ." C. Trunks said.  
  
Krillin uncrossed his arms. "Trunks, you. . ."  
  
"Please, we have to keep this a secret." C. Trunks started.  
  
"Keep what a secret?" a voice called out above them.  
  
"Huh?" C. Trunks asked.  
  
The five looked up to see Piccolo grinning down at them. Piccolo chuckled, but suddenly gasped and dropped to the ground. "Wh-who does this terrifying ki belong to? H-him?!" He cried. He stared in shock at Buu. "I-I don't believe it! Is that Majin Buu?!"  
  
Trunks climbed up to the side of the cliff and Goten hovered beside them, followed by Marco, Jake, and Krillin. Goten laid down on a level just a foot or two below Piccolo. Marco and Jake laid beside them, and Krillin beside the two Animorphs. "Yep." Marco replied.  
  
Jake frowned. "The pink guy? He doesn't look very strong." He said. Then his eyes widened. "Wait. . .Is that Cassie down there?! And why does she have wings?!" He cried.  
  
Marco shrugged. "Beats me. I just got here, but before I left, I saw about enough to maybe know what's going on."  
  
"Hey Piccolo, how did you get back to normal?" Goten asked.  
  
"As long as my head isn't damaged, I can regenerate. But enough about that, Marco, tell me what's going on. Where are Goku and the others?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"To make a long story short. . ." Marco said, taking a deep breath. "We went into Babidi's ship, battled evil villain people including Visser Three and Drode, Buu got released by damage energy coming from Goku and Vegeta, and I told the other Animorphs to haul butt because Majin Buu was too strong for any of us to fight. Then I came back here and left Tobias and Ax to look for Vegeta and Goku, and I came back here to see what the heck was going on." he explained.  
  
Everyone blinked. "But that doesn't answer what happened to my dad and Goku." C. Trunks pointed out. Marco lowered his head.  
  
"Well. . .Vegeta's a Majin now so he's off fighting Goku." He said in a low voice.  
  
"Vegeta's. . .a Majin? You mean he's evil again?!" Krillin asked.  
  
Marco silently nodded.  
  
C. Trunks glared at him. "You're lying! My dad would never be a Majin!" he yelled.  
  
Marco glared back at him. "Some people you don't know. Some people could even be your parents. Take it from a kid with experience." he said angrily.  
  
"Experience?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Marco thought his mom died when he was a little kid but she was actually Visser One and he didn't find that out until a little while after we became Animorphs." Jake explained.  
  
Marco glared at him. "Who are you guys?" Goten asked.  
  
"Long story. We'll explain later, if we live though this." Marco said.  
  
"But what about Cassie?" Jake asked.  
  
"I dunno. We left too soon to see what happened." Marco replied.  
  
Piccolo blinked. "Cassie. . .The one with the wings, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Jake replied.  
  
"Cassie isn't human." Piccolo said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jake and Marco cried.  
  
"I've heard of a race that looked like humans, but when they got angry enough, they got wings like the ones she's got. Their wings change the colors of their emotions. Like her wings are red right now, the color of fear. The people were called Siro, but they were destroyed by the Saiya- jins. They were a powerful people, but they were peaceful and they loved nature." Piccolo explained.  
  
"So. . ." Marco started.  
  
"So that means that Cassie is from this dimension, not yours." Piccolo finished.  
  
"Yahhh!" Jake yelped.  
  
"So do you think she has a chance against Majin Buu?" Marco asked.  
  
"With the right training, yes. But right now no." Piccolo replied.  
  
Meanwhile, they watched the scene unfold below them. . .  
  
Author's note-'Oh, dilemma! Oh, drama! Oh, the tension and excitement of it all!' quote from Drode. Sooo. . .I finally got out the next chapter of 'Rachel's New Destiny'. Please R&R. By the way, check out Kisike Tsume's and Super Sailor Saturn's fanfics. They're pretty good. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. See you soon! Ja ne!  
  
P.S.-Siro means something in another language. If you can guess what it is, I'll give you a cookie! 


End file.
